Tentando a Sasuke
by Syliad Ongaku
Summary: 3 LIBRO Guerreros zorn. Sakura pasó tres años atrapada en un matrimonio infeliz. Está tan desesperada por empezar una nueva vida en un lugar seguro, que aceptó ir a otro planeta con un apuesto extraño alienígena. Sakura nunca creyó en el amor a primera vista hasta que vio los hermosos ojos azules de Argis Sasuke. Entren y lean Summary completo. Contiene Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Tentando a Sasuke**

**ACLARACIONES: Esta historia no me pertenece. Repito: ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE. Sino a la fabulosa ****Laurann Dohner. La estoy adaptando por angelesoscuros13, que mi queridisima amiga me permitió muy amablemente hacerlo asi. Los personajes de Naruto (como todos saben) tampoco me pertenecen. Aviso para que no hayan problemas. Gracias ^^**

******Y perdón si encuentran algún error :D Trato de eliminarlos todos pero a veces algunos se me pasan.**

******Lamento a todos los que estaban esperando tanto tiempo por la historia T.T Aqui les dejo los dos primeros capis. Ne leemoooos**

* * *

**Argumento**

Sakura pasó tres años atrapada en un matrimonio infeliz. Está tan desesperada por empezar una nueva vida en un lugar seguro, que aceptó ir a otro planeta con un apuesto extraño alienígena. Cuando él es asesinado, se encuentra a sí misma en el hogar de un guerrero de Zorn dispuesto a protegerla hasta que el hermano del guerrero muerto llegue a reclamarla.

Sakura nunca creyó en el amor a primera vista hasta que vio los hermosos ojos azules de Argis Sasuke . Él es alto, moreno, sexy... el tipo de hombre que siempre soñó encontrar – y que ya está unido a otra mujer. Ella podría haber vivido dejando al hombre de sus sueños escaparse entre sus dedos, excepto que él no es feliz – la horrenda mujer ni siquiera lo desea y nunca lo amará.

Sakura ha perdido demasiado en su vida y no está dispuesta a perder la única oportunidad de encontrar la felicidad con el hombre del que se ha enamorado. Ella está más que listapara inducir a Sasuke a la tentación de encontrar la felicidad... con ella.

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Nueve días habían cambiado completa y totalmente su vida para siempre. Sakura levantó el rostro, observando al enorme alienígena que poseía el control de su futuro, su corazón golpeaba su pecho. Estaba un poco asustada pero eran nervios más que nada. ¿Qué demonios va a pasarme ahora?

Hyvin Armando era el líder de un planeta alienígena, aparentaba estar en sus treinta pero ella sabía que era mucho mayor. Músculos definidos bajo esa piel tan bronceada se ondulaban con sus movimientos mientras caminaba de un lado a otro frente a ella, con su cuerpo en tensión. Vestía una camiseta con pantalones flojos que apenas escondían sus musculosos muslos. Estaba en el planeta Zorn, había viajado un largo camino desde la Tierra para alcanzarlo.

Los hombres Zorn rebasaban de los seis pies1 de alto, llegando casi a los seis pies y medio2, todo en ellos era grande. Él tenía hombros anchos, un cuerpo grueso y musculoso que estaba muy en forma, demostrándole que en verdad eran una raza de guerreros. Se detuvo abruptamente, girando para encararla, ella miró fijamente dentro de esos hermosos ojos que expresaban compasión mientras se fijaban en Sakura .

— Intento ser justo contigo humana. — Gruñó un poco mientras hablaba en un tono suave. — Mi guerrero que te reclamó en tu planeta, ahora está muerto así que no tienes ningún hombre que te proteja. Su hermano ha sido notificado y desea reclamarte pero está a una semana de Zorn. Como vinculada de su hermano, tiene derecho a tomarte en su lugar, ahora está en camino y viene por ti. — Se detuvo. — Siento mucho la muerte de Itachi.

El dolor se apoderó de ella mientras los recuerdos destellaban por su mente en el mismo instante en que escuchó ese nombre. Sakura había tenido una pelea infernal con Mike , su esposo. Había desposado al tipo equivocado pero para cuando se había dado cuenta, ya estaba dentro de una infernal pesadilla doméstica. Había pasado cuatro años intentando escapar de un matrimonio que poco a poco se dirigía a la miseria total pero Mike ya había roto tres órdenes de restricción y finalmente la había intimidado hasta que tuvo demasiado miedo para dejarlo.

No fue un momento de orgullo en la vida de Sakura el admitir que era más fácil aguantar la mierda de un hombre, ser forzada y verbalmente violentada, que vivir el tipo de terror que obtuvo por dejar a Mike . Se dio cuenta después de llenar la primera orden de restricción que él era la clase de tipo del cual leía de vez en cuando, el chico que terminaba matando a la esposa que lo había abandonado y ella no quería terminar muerta.

Hacía nueve días habían tenido una pelea infernal y Mike había perdido el temperamento más de lo normal, abofeteó a Sakura , arrancando la camiseta de donde la tenía sujeta, por lo que había huido de su casa aterrorizada por su vida, simplemente corriendo al interior de los bosques cercanos. Sólo necesitaba alejarse para pensar, para formular algún plan que la sacara del lío en el que se había metido. Sabía que ella era demasiado buena para Mike , demasiado inteligente para terminar quedándose con alguien que era tan malo, y se sintió avergonzada por permitir que el miedo la tuviera cautiva en un matrimonio infernal.

Estaba atrapada, sin dinero para escapar a una nueva vida donde él no pudiera encontrarla, y no tenía idea de qué hacer para liberarse.

Itachi la encontró sentada en un tronco caído, limpiándose las lágrimas con el reverso de su mano. Cuando de repente apareció el hombre alto con cabello largo y vestido de negro, el terror se apoderó de ella fuertemente. Miró hacia arriba al enorme y musculoso hombre pensando que su vida había terminado. Sus características eran un poco extrañas, con una nariz inusualmente chata y unos temibles y afilados colmillos como de vampiro que se revelaban cuando separaba sus gruesos labios. Daba miedo con sus seis con tres pies de altura, su cuerpo de fisiculturista y había gruñido en vez de decir palabras. En ese momento le extendió algo con sus enormes manos.

El miedo se había apaciguado en solo unos minutos cuando la mirada café oscura del hombre se había fijado en la suya tranquilamente. Apartó la vista de la suya cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a violarla o atacarla, y vio un objeto pequeño y redondo en la palma de su mano. Lo estudió y luego, una vez más, miró hacia arriba a su tranquila expresión observando como usaba su otra mano para señalar primero su oreja y luego la de ella, lo cogió cautelosamente, estudiándolo más intensamente hasta que se dio cuenta de que era similar a un pequeña prótesis auditiva.

Ponerlo dentro de su oreja lo había cambiado todo, el pequeño objeto resultó ser un traductor y ahora podía entender sus gruñidos. Le dijo que era de un planeta llamado Zorn, que había venido a la Tierra buscando a una mujer con la que unirse y le explicó que esa unión era idéntica al matrimonio.

Itachi se agachó frente a ella, hablándole, y ella había escuchado y tomado algunas decisiones. Él era realmente hermoso para ser hombre, grande, muscular pero tan condenadamente gentil, con los ojos más amables que ella hubiera visto. Su profundo color café la había hecho sentir segura, atendida, y tres horas después había aceptado dejar la Tierra con él. Le había hecho muchas promesas, que ella creyó por alguna razón, y él las mantuvo. Nunca la lastimó, nunca la atemorizó, nunca...

Llevó sus pensamientos de nuevo al presente. Itachi había sido asesinado en el camino a Zorn cuando la nave en la que viajaban había sido atacada por hombres de un planeta vecino llamado Collis. El por qué era un misterio para Sakura y a ella no le importaba un comino pues eso no iba a cambiar el hecho de que Itachi estaba muerto, su vida en la Tierra había acabado y ahora su futuro estaba en las manos del líder de Zorn de ojos azules que silenciosamente fijaba su vista en ella.

— Desearía poder ordenar tu regreso a la Tierra, — dijo suavemente Hyvin Armando. — Pero como Itachi debió haberte informado no puedes regresar ahora que conoces nuestra existencia. Tu planeta no es tan avanzado como el nuestro, no tienen la habilidad de viajar por el espacio como nosotros, pero no deseamos la guerra con tu gente si es que tienen algún problema porque algunos de nuestros hombres visiten la Tierra para encontrar y unirse con sus mujeres. Daniel es un buen guerrero que vendrá a reclamarte. ¿ Itachi te dijo algo acerca de su hermano?

Sakura negó con la cabeza. — No. Sólo dijo que tenía familia y que presentía que me gustarían.

— Daniel vive fuera de nuestro mundo comandando una de nuestras naves patrulla que protegen a Zorn de ataques alienígenas. Es nuestra costumbre que cuando algo le pasa a uno de nuestros hombres, un pariente tome a su mujer. — El hombre hizo una pausa. — Le dije que tendría que vincularse a ti, lo que asegurará que estés bien cuidada y seas tratada con respeto. No abusamos de nuestras mujeres.

Su corazón se apretó en su pecho. — ¿Eso es lo que va a sucederme? El hermano de Itachi se va a casar conmigo. Ni siquiera lo conozco.

La compasión llameó en los eléctricos ojos azules del hombre que la enfrentaba. — Te dará días para que te acostumbres a él antes de tocar tu cuerpo para unirse contigo. Estás de duelo y es costumbre no apresurar a la mujer de inmediato. Te doy mi palabra de que él será bueno contigo, humana. — Se detuvo. — Tendrás siete días para afligirte por la pérdida de Itachi antes de que su hermano Daniel llegue a Zorn para acogerte bajo su protección.

Sólo podía asentir, sabía que no tenía opción acerca de su futuro. — De acuerdo. ¿Permaneceré aquí en este hospital hasta que él venga a recogerme? —

El hombre negó con su cabeza mientras respiraba profundamente. — Estás atrayendo la atención de mucho hombres que desean echarte un vistazo. Las mujeres humanas son bastante atractivas para nuestros hombres y muy deseadas. Te he asignado guardias de seguridad pero incluso ellos son un peligro para ti y no confío en que no intenten tocarte para apaciguar su curiosidad acerca de tu cuerpo humano. Uno de mis hijos te llevará a su hogar durante la siguiente semana. Estarás a salvo bajo su protección hasta que tu futuro vinculado llegue.

Sakura asintió — Entiendo. —

— Mi hijo tiene su propia humana vinculada así que no te preocupes, no intentará tocarte. — El hombre giró su cabeza, asintiendo a uno de los hombres asignados para resguardar a Sakura . — Escóltala de manera segura a la casa de Argis Sasuke . Ha sido informado de la situación y ha preparado una habitación de huéspedes para la humana hasta que Daniel llegue.

El guardia asintió — Si, Hyvin Armando. —

El alto líder de Zorn sonrió tristemente a Sakura . — Que vaya bien humana. Tu Daniel vendrá por ti muy pronto y él asegurará tu felicidad. —

Sakura observó al hombre salir de la sala médica en la que había estado viviendo las pasadas veinticuatro horas desde que había llegado al planeta rojo. Dirigió su atención al guardia llamado Kelvin. Era lo suficientemente amable pero sus ojos tendían a perderse en sus senos cuando le hablaba y su reacción física hacia ella era obvia si se atrevía a mirar abajo al frente de su pantalones negros de piel, era virtualmente una erección andante a su alrededor.

— Empaca tus cosas, — le gruño suavemente. — Nos marcharemos en cuanto estés lista. — Hizo una pausa, su mirada recorrió su cuerpo de nuevo antes de darle la espalda.

Una de las mujeres Zorn, una sanadora Zorn, le había dado ropa, algunos artículos personales, y la había examinado médicamente cuando llegó a Zorn la mañana anterior. Ella empacó esas pocas pertenencias y caminó hacia el alto guardia quien giró su cabeza, su interesada mirada de nuevo recorrió su cuerpo antes de él le abriera la puerta. Él se sentía físicamente atraído por ella y no se molestaba en ocultarlo, pero ella deseaba que lo intentara pues la estaba incomodando. Lo siguió por el pasillo, entraron al elevador y caminaron hacia afuera.

Sakura se asustó por la atención recibida cuando vio a tantos hombres enormes uniformados de negro detenerse a observarla. Se empezó a sentir como si fuera la principal atracción de un show mientras silenciosamente seguía a Kelir hacía un vehículo que los esperaba en el que otro guardia conducía. El nuevo hombre no miró ni una vez a Sakura a la cara, en su lugar, su atención se enfocó totalmente en su cuerpo y un suave gruñido fue todo el sonido que hizo mientras ella se subía a la parte trasera de lo que era la versión Zorn de un auto.

Sakura vio las diferencias entre Zorn y la Tierra mientas observaba a través de la ventana, notando que el cielo de Zorn era similar a una puesta de sol en la Tierra con una sombra rosada de luz roja durante el día pero no había nada de azul. Los árboles eran de color negro, rojo y morado. El pasto la impresionó por ser rojo oscuro. Aunque extraño, Zorn era hermoso y no pudo ignorar la atrayente espesa área arbolada.

— ¿Por qué la llevamos con Argis Sasuke ? — El conductor finalmente habló.

— Me habían dicho que él ya tenía una humana de su propiedad así que ¿por qué necesita dos? —

Kelvin suspiró. — Va a acogerla bajo su protección hasta que su futuro vinculado llegue. Ella está siendo dada el hermano de su vinculado muerto. —

El hombre enfrente asintió. — ¿Cuándo serán disponibles para el resto de nosotros? — No sonaba feliz. — Sólo los poderosos tienen acceso a ellas y no es justo.

Kelvin resopló. — Tal vez en algunos años tengamos acceso a ellas pero siguen siendo escasas. —

Sakura miro nerviosamente a ambos hombres. — ¿De qué están hablando? —

El guardia sentado junto a ella volteó su cabeza, observándola. — Las mujeres humanas son muy escasas en Zorn. Únicamente a la familia de Hyvin Armando y a algunas de las familias más poderosas como la de tu Itachi , se les ha permitido el acceso a ellas.

— ¿ Itachi tenía una familia poderosa? — Eso la sorprendió. — Nunca dijo nada al respecto. —

Un bufido vino desde el frente. — Tenía una relación de manada con Hyvin Armando y cualquiera en su familia es poderoso. El padre de Itachi y Hyvin Armando crecieron juntos como mejores amigos. —

— ¿Así qué Itachi y Hyvin Armando no tienen lazos consanguíneos? — Estaba un poco confundida. — Pero acabas de decir que estaban relacionados el uno con el otro.

— Una relación de manada significa una relación muy larga y duradera. La familia es un lazo de sangre compartido, — explicó Kelvin concentrándose de nuevo en sus pechos y su camiseta suelta mientras se lamía los labios. — ¿Disfrutaste del toque de tu vinculado cuando te montaba? —

La pregunta sorprendió a Sakura . Frunció el ceño y sus ojos se entrecerraron. — Esa es una pregunta grosera y me rehúso a contestarla, además no es asunto tuyo. —

Un músculo se contrajo en la mandíbula de Kelvin cuando miró por la ventana para ignorarla. Mejor para ella. Estaba molesta por que él hubiera preguntado algo tan personal acerca de su vida sexual. Ella tragó saliva, dirigiendo su completa atención hacia afuera de la ventana para ver las extrañas casas de los aliens que parecían grandes y redondas construcciones hechas de algún tipo de piedra.

Los nervios golpearon a Sakura cuando vio la enorme e intimidante casa frente a la cual se estacionaron, en la que se quedaría hasta que el hermano de Itachi viniera a recogerla en una semana. Se preguntó si el hombre de la casa se quedaría mirando a sus pechos también y haría comentarios impropios como los guardias. Esperaba que no, pensándolo bien, ya era muy malo ser una extraña en un planeta alienígena sin tener que sentirse como si fuera un fenómeno.

La puerta frontal se abrió y salió una mujer Zorn mayor con su cabello blanco cayendo por su espalda y vestida en una larga túnica tipo camiseta. La sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer era una cálida bienvenida. Sakura se relajó al instante mientras bajaba del vehículo.

— Hola humana. Bienvenida a la casa de Argis Sasuke . Él llevó a su vinculada de compras al mercado pero regresará en breve. — La mujer extendió la palma de su mano abierta hacia arriba. — Es un placer conocerte, mujer de la Tierra. Yo soy Hinata .

Sakura no corrigió el raro saludo de mano, solo puso su mano sobre la de la mujer y Hinata apretó gentilmente, manteniendo la sonrisa.

— Es un placer conocerte Hinata . Yo soy Sakura .

Hinata miró a los hombres soltando la mano de Sakura . — Entréguenme sus pertenencias.

Sakura se giró para ver a Kelvin ir por su valija, incapaz de ignorar que ambos hombres estaban de nuevo mirando su cuerpo, irritándola tanto que apretó sus dientes. No creía ser capaz de acostumbrarse alguna vez a ser mirada con lascivia por los hombres Zorn que ni siquiera intentaban ocultarlo o disculparse por ello. Para sorpresa de Sakura , Hinata gruñó ferozmente a ambos hombres, imitando a un animal, y arrebató la valija del guardia más alto.

La mujer Zorn agitó su cabello blanco mientras guiaba a Sakura a una enorme sala. — Los hombres solo piensan con sus palos de montar. — Hinata cargó la valija de Sakura mientras la llevaba a través de la enorme sala y por el pasillo. — Te mostraré el cuarto donde dormirás. ¿Estás bien? No huelo miedo en ti pero ya sabes que el olfato de las mujeres no es tan sensible como el de los hombres.

Eso sorprendió a Sakura . — ¿Podéis oler el miedo? ¿De verdad? No lo sabía. —

La mujer mayor se detuvo, volviéndose y ladeando su cabeza para estudiar a Sakura . — Nuestros hombres tienen un agudo sentido del olfato. ¿Tu vinculado no te lo dijo?

— Mmm... no. Él más que nada hablaba de cómo iba a cuidarme, de que nunca me lastimaría y de cómo iba a tratarme con respeto. —

Hinata lucía sombría al girarse de nuevo para caminar. — Nunca conocí a tu vinculado pero siento pena por ti. Siempre he sido una ayudante de casa así que nunca tuve un vinculado propio. —

— Oh. —

Hinata se detuvo de nuevo dentro de la habitación con una expresión curiosa en su rostro. — ¿Sabes lo qué es una ayudante de casa? —

— Asumo que te haces cargo de la casa. ¿Tal vez la limpias? ¿Cocinas? —

La sorpresa era evidente en el rostro de la mujer cuando cerró su boca y el enojo apretó sus labios. — Tu vinculado fue descuidado con su obligación de informarte acerca de los hombres Zorn. Los hombre son... — hizo una pausa. — Ellos necesitan sexo frecuentemente para que su salud sea buena así que los hombres Zorn toman al menos dos ayudantes de casa si se considera que tienen ese privilegio. Las mujeres son una recompensa en Zorn. Se requiere por lo menos dos mujeres para satisfacer las fuertes y frecuentes necesidades sexuales de un hombre pero con las humanas es diferente. Sus cuerpos pueden tomar los deseos sexuales de uno de nuestros hombres sin causarles daño. Montar demasiado a mujeres Zorn puede causar una dolorosa inflamación en su sexo. ¿Entiendes? —

Sakura estaba demasiado sorprendida para hablar pero se las arregló para asentir. Itachi no había dicho ni una condenada cosa al respecto cuanto le contó sobre su mundo. Le dijo cómo lucía, lo bien que la trataría, cómo la consentiría y cuidaría de ella, pero ni una vez dijo nada sobre su deseo sexual o acerca de las mujeres Zorn.

— Nuestros hombres que se vinculan a humanas no requieren más sexo de las ayudantes de casa ya que tu raza puede ser montada varias veces al día. Yo soy vieja, así que me asignaron hace algunos días a la casa de Argis Sasuke para limpiar, cocinar y acompañar a su vinculada. Nunca se me permitirá entrar en su cama. — La mujer suspiró. — Desearía que no fuera así. Argir Sasuke es muy atractivo y escuché a una de sus ayudantes de casa hablar con frecuencia de sus habilidades sexuales. Pude haber ido a otra casa pero vivir en la casa de Argis es un gran privilegio. Extrañaré el sexo pero siempre puedo solucionar eso yo sola al conocer hombres en la ciudad que quieran un encuentro sexual. A Argis Sasuke no le importará si lo hago fuera de su casa ya que ha dejado claro que no tocará a nadie que no sea su vinculada.

Sakura seguía sorprendida.

Hinata sonrió. — De verdad, a Argis Sasuke no le molestará si dejo que otros hombres me monten. Cuando me informó de que nunca me llevaría a su cama o iría a la mía le pregunté cómo se suponía que satisficiera mi necesidad de ser montada. Me dijo que buscara un hombre en la ciudad con quien juntarme. Nunca se me ha permitido o alentado a tocar a un hombre mientras vivía en la casa de otro. Simplemente no se hace pero extrañamente me excita pensar hacerlo.

— Está bien. — Sakura salió, la impresión seguía rondando su cabeza y se preguntaba en qué se había metido, decidió que esta gente estaba un poco loca. — Me alegra que seas feliz por poder dormir con otros hombres. — No sabía qué más decir.

— Argis Sasuke no te tocará. — Los ojos de Hinata recorrieron el cuerpo de Sakura . — Eres delicada. ¿Cómo era el sexo con tu hombre? ¿Era lo suficientemente suave para no lastimarte? —

Tomando un respiro profundo Sakura se relajó. — No tuve sexo con Itachi .

La sorpresa golpeó el rostro de Hinata , sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad. — ¿Nunca te montó? —

— Era un tipo dulce y muy considerado con mis sentimientos. Todos tus hombres son muy eh... musculosos y grandes. Él sabía que yo estaba un poco asustada por su tamaño así que quería que llegara a conocerlo primero para estar más cómoda antes de que nuestra relación progresara a ese nivel. —

Hinata todavía estaba aturdida pero cerró su boca. — ¿Lo mataron enseguida? — Ningún hombre podría estar a solas contigo mucho tiempo y no montarte. Eres muy atractiva. ¿Te desnudó al menos para examinarte? No deseo montarte pero tengo una gran necesidad de inspeccionarte, sólo por curiosidad, para ver cómo luces.

Sakura se quedó mirando fijamente a la mujer, sin poder hablar.

— Había un video circulando de uno de nuestros hombres montando a una humana. Yo no lo vi pero me informaron que excitaba fuertemente a nuestros hombres Zorn. Se rumora que sus cuerpos son algo diferente a los nuestros. Supongo que, ¿no podríamos desnudarnos juntas y ver las diferencias? No estoy sexualmente atraída por ti, solo soy curiosa. La humana con la que Argis se vinculó no es amable así que no le pedí ver su cuerpo.

— No estaría cómoda con eso. — Exclamó Sakura , negando con su cabeza y resistiendo la urgente necesidad de alejarse de la mujer, totalmente sorprendida por la solicitud.

La decepción se reflejó en el rostro de Hinata . — Entiendo. —

Una puerta se estrelló en la casa seguida unos segundos después por un fuerte gruñido que hizo a Sakura brincar. Su cabeza giró hacia la puerta abierta de la habitación.

— Muérdeme, gran bastardo, — gritó una mujer. — Sólo estaba coqueteando. ¿Cuál es tu problema Sasuke ? —

Una mueca de dolor se reflejó en el rostro de Hinata mientras se dirigía a la puerta. — No otra vez. —

— ¿Qué? — Sakura siguió a la mujer fuera de la habitación.

Hinata se detuvo en el pasillo, bajando la voz susurró. — Argis Sasuke está teniendo problemas con su muy difícil humana. —

— No te vayas— gruñó fuerte una profunda voz masculina. — Vamos a solucionar nuestras diferencias. Eres mi vinculada y no debes atraer intencionadamente la atención hacia tu cuerpo de otros hombres. —

— No veo tu nombre tatuado en mi trasero, Sasuke . Eres una gran follada pero dame un descanso.

Sakura se detuvo al final del pasillo cuando Hinata lo hizo, la sorpresa la golpeó ante lo que escuchó. Evadiendo a la alta mujer para echar un vistazo, Sakura vio primero a una mujer humana alta y pelirroja. Vestía una túnica larga que cubría su muy delgado cuerpo y enfrentaba a un hombre alto con cabello oscuro que caía hasta su cintura. Estaba de espaldas a Sakura por lo que ella no pudo ver su rostro.

Un temible gruñido salió del hombre. — ¿Que significa ese término? ¿Qué intentas decirme? —

La humana puso sus manos en sus caderas, viendo hacia al muy alto hombre. — ¿Qué no entiendes? Eres una buena cogida y todo pero no estoy ciega y tus chicos están muy bien, Sasuke . Me refiero a súper calientes y puedo coquetear si quiero. No es como si fuera a saltar sobre sus huesos. Entiendo que estamos algo así como casados así que eso no sería cool. —

El hombre gruñó de nuevo, las manos a su costado se cerraron en puños. — Estamos vinculados y tú no atraerás otra vez la atención de otros hombres, Neherenia. Casi tuve que pelear con cuatro de ellos. Los excitaste a propósito y disfrutaste haciéndolo. Intentaste provocar una pelea al agacharte para asegurarte de que tuvieran una vista de tu unis desnudo—.

— Llámalo coño o vagina. Deja de llamarlo con esa palabra extranjera, demonios. ¿Te mataría decir esas otras palabras? Sí, les mostré mis bienes y fue divertido. ¿Viste a aquél tipo caerse? — La mujer sonrió. — Pensé que iba a venirse en los pantalones estaba tan excitado. —

El hombre Zorn gruño. — Admites pues que lo hiciste a propósito. —

Karin encogió sus estrechos hombros, viéndose aburrida de pronto. Dándose la vuelta, caminó hacia el sillón y se sentó en él abriéndose de piernas, revelando que no llevaba ropa interior. Sakura estaba asombrada por el comportamiento de la mujer y con la vista desplegada, intencionalmente mostrando al hombre una peluda imagen.

— A ti te encanta ver mi coño. — Karin le sonrió. — Y también estoy segura de que te gusta follarme. ¿Por qué no te callas y lo haces? Eso debería enfriar tu culo. —

Un rugido salió de Sasuke . Sakura esta tan sobresaltada por el ensordecedor ruido que saltó hacia atrás, completamente expectante a que el enojo del hombre estallara. Si hubiera golpeado a la mujer no se hubiera sorprendido pero él no se movió. Sólo se quedó allí respirando con dificultad, con sus manos empuñadas a los costados.

— No deseo tocarte en este momento—, gruño al final.

La indignante mujer parecía furiosa por sus palabras, su rostro se deformó en una horrible expresión. — Para ser un pene andante no follas demasiado. —

— Ve a nuestra habitación. Me estoy enojando y necesito calmarme. Me pones a prueba, Karin .

— Oh, jódete. — Karin se detuvo. — No te sorprendas si voy follando por otro lado. Eres un imbécil cuando no estás cogiéndome y absolutamente inservible excepto para encabronarme.

— Nunca lo hagas, Karin . Lo digo en serio, — gruñó el Zorn. — Si dejas que otro hombre te toque lo mataré. —

Bufando, la mujer lo miró por encima de su hombro mientras se dirigía por el pasillo hacia otra habitación, desapareciendo de la vista. Hinata entró rápidamente en la sala y se dirigió al enfurecido hombre. Sakura estaba tan aturdida por la discusión que había presenciado que ni siquiera pudo pensar en moverse. Hinata rodeó al enorme y enojado Zorn hasta pararse frente a él y hacer una reverencia.

— Argis Sasuke — dijo quedamente. —¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? —

El hombre gruño. — No. No la entiendo. Ella no se parece en nada a la humana de mi hermano, que es devota y dulce con él. Esta... —Tomó una profunda respiración, exhalando el aire toscamente. — Puede que me haya equivocado, no sé qué hacer con ella, Hinata . Puso a prueba mi control a propósito al mostrarse a otros hombres en la calle. Creo que ella quería que ellos la montaran, sin importarle si ello provocaba que tuviera que pelear para protegerla. Pienso que quería que los matara por ella por el puro entretenimiento de ver una pelea. Le dije que sería a muerte pero ella no tuvo consideración por sus vidas o la mía.

Hinata bajo su cabeza un poco más antes de mirar hacia arriba. — La otra humana está aquí. Estás tan enojado que no percibiste su aroma. — Hinata movió su cabeza en dirección de Sakura .

Sakura vio tensarse el cuerpo del hombre mientras giraba su cabeza para verla. La habilidad para respirar correctamente la abandonó cuando miró fijamente a un par de preciosos ojos que eran los más hermosos que hubiera visto nunca – un brillante, impresionante azul enmarcado por una gruesa línea de pestañas negras.

Argis Sasuke era un alien malditamente guapo con un rostro finamente cincelado. Sus mejillas eran fuertes y masculinas, su nariz era plana, amplia y perfecta para su rostro. Su cabello negro caía por sus anchos hombros hacia su impresionante pecho, atrayendo su atención al resto de su cuerpo. Era un poco más grande que Itachi , sus hombros más impresionantes, con unos gruesos bíceps que salía de su camiseta sin mangas, también era unas pulgadas más alto, probablemente seis pies con cinco.

Él parpadeó algunas veces, mirándola fijamente en silencio mientras sus labios carnosos se apretaban en una línea firme hasta que esa boca se abrió para tomar una respiración profunda. Las puntas de unos dientes blancos y filosos se asomaron un segundo antes de que volviera a juntar sus labios y sus fosas nasales aletearan, inhalando fuertemente. Cuando sus labios se separaron de nuevo su lengua salió, deslizándose sobre su carnoso y sexy labio inferior. Sakura apartó la vista lejos de su lengua.

La atracción sexual entre ellos fue instantánea y poderosa. Argis Sasuke era un hombre de sangre caliente por completo. Si Sakura pensó que Itachi era atractivo, se sintió completamente culpable al admitir que no era nada comparado con el hombre ante ella. Un suave gruñido salió de Sasuke un largo minuto después sacudió su cabeza un poco, tragando con tal dificultad que su garganta se movió con la acción.

— Bienvenida a mi casa. — Tenía una voz profunda y estupenda cuando no estaba gruñendo.

— Es un placer conocerte. — Dijo ella quedamente. — Gracias por acogerme.

Él dio un paso adelante antes de detenerse, las líneas de su cuerpo se tensaron de nuevo. — Conocía a Itachi y me apenó enterarme de su muerte. —Él le extendió la mano.

— Gracias. — Él parecía bastante agradable y me caía bien. — Sakura se acercó y estrechó su mano.

Se dio cuenta que miraba fijamente al alto y sexy hombre pero no podía evitarlo. Sintió que sus pies desnudos se engancharon en algo y de repente estaba tropezando y cayendo. Hubiera aterrizado de cara en el suelo si no hubiera sido por los reflejos súper rápidos del enorme Zorn que la jaló contra su duró y largo cuerpo para atraparla.

Sakura miró arriba hacia él maravillada de que fuera tan grande y aun así tan ágil. Sus manos estaban sobre su piel cálida y, brazos musculosos y su agarre reveló que era bastante fornido, tanto que sus manos no podían rodear sus bíceps. Ella inhaló su esencia pura y masculina, olía bastante bien para ella. Su cuerpo era enorme, en forma y se ajustaba a su cuerpo pequeño y suave mientras sus miradas permanecían fijas.

Su cabello largo hizo cosquillas en su mejillas cuando calló sobre su hombro hacía ella pero ninguno de los dos se retiró. Ella no podía apartar la vista de él sabiendo que jamás se había sentido tan atraída por un hombre en su vida. Quería deslizar sus manos hacia arriba por su ardiente piel y rodear su cuello y la necesidad de ponerse sobre la punta de sus pies para tirar de su cabeza hacia abajo hasta que sus labios se tocaran era abrumadora. Sus dedos picaban por pasar a través de su larga y gruesa melena.

Un suave gruñido salió del hombre, sus fosas nasales aletearon de nuevo, oliéndola, mientras sus brazos la aseguraban y abrazaban más fuerte a su enorme figura. Sus increíbles ojos expresaron la conmoción y confusión por ese instante de atracción entre ellos y el deseó se despertó también. Ella estaba segura que podía ver su deseo por él reflejado en su mirada que sostenía la suya. Su estómago se contrajo y sintió una calidez esparcirse entre sus muslos, su cuerpo reaccionaba a él excitándose. Sintió como un golpe cuando un sonido les hizo conscientes de que no estaban solos en la habitación.

— Su guerrero nunca la montó, — dijo Hinata de repente. — No sé cómo resistió vincularse a ella. —

La conmoción atravesó a Sakura cuando la mujer de Zorn comentó que nunca había tenido sexo con Itachi y sintió su cara acalorarse por la vergüenza. El hombre Zorn que miraba fijamente a Sakura con intensos ojos azules desvió su atención a Hinata .

Sasuke soltó de repente a Sakura con mucho cuidado como si estuviera hecha de vidrio. Dio un paso atrás, retirándose completamente hasta que no se tocaron más. Su mirada bajó lentamente por su cuerpo desde su rostro hasta sus pies y de regreso hasta que volvieron a mirarse el uno al otro.

Argis Sasuke se aclaró la garganta. — ¿Por qué no te vinculaste con Itachi ? —

Sakura tragó con dificultad para deshacerse del nudo que se le había formado, sintiéndose agitada por dentro debido a la instantánea atracción hacia el hombre Zorn. Nunca había sentido una reacción sexual tan intensa por ningún hombre en su vida. Era raro pero no podía dar por descontado lo que había pasado desde que admitió para sí misma que todavía quería tocarlo. Tuvo que impulsarse mentalmente para hablar ya que él estaba esperando una respuesta.

— Realmente me gustaba y fue lo suficientemente amable de darme tiempo para llegar a conocerlo. Estábamos pasando tiempo juntos pero entonces las alarmas sonaron y Itachi salió fuera de la habitación para ver qué sucedía. Unas horas después un hombre vino a nuestra habitación para decirme que Itachi había sido asesinado por un enemigo de Zorn. Me dijeron que murió con honor en combate defendiendo la nave que me trajo. Después de eso me encerraron en mi habitación, llevándome sólo comida hasta que llegamos a Zorn.

Argis Sasuke la miraba silenciosamente hasta que Hinata rompió el silencio.

— La llevé a la habitación de invitados y estoy haciéndola sentir bienvenida en tu casa. ¿Estás hambriento? ¿Debería preparar comida? —

— ¡Oye Sasuke ! — gritó Karin desde la parte trasera de la casa. — ¡Trae tu culo aquí. Estoy esperando! —

La ira deformó el apuesto rostro de Argis Sasuke . Con un movimiento de cabeza apartó la vista de Sakura para mirar a Hinata .

— Por favor prepara la comida. Karin está siendo más difícil de lo usual. —

— Claro Argis. Lo siento por... — ella suspiró. — Ella es muy difícil. Ese es el problema con los alienígenas — Hinata dio a Sakura una sonrisa de disculpa. — Tú pareces agradable pero esa otra no lo es.

Sakura se quedó sin palabras y ni siquiera intentó hablar. Observó a un enfurecido Argis Sasuke darse la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia donde Karin había desaparecido. Hinata suspiró sonoramente cuando su mirada triste se encontró con la curiosa de Sakura .

— No doy muchos días hasta que esa mujer haga algo realmente terrible. Este es un problema serio y ella o va a huir con otro hombre o volver loco a Argis Sasuke .

Asintiendo, Sakura coincidió. Tina estaba siendo una verdadera perra. En la parte trasera de la casa una puerta azotó tan fuerte que hizo que Sakura se encogiera. El recuerdo de un par de hermosos ojos azules la perseguía.

Sasuke , del planeta Zorn, era el hombre más sexy que había visto en su vida. Era una pena que estuviera tomado y que el hermano de Itachi fuera por ella. Si pudiera tener a Argis Sasuke sería una mujer feliz, pero eso no iba a suceder.

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tentando a Sasuke**

**ACLARACIONES: Esta historia no me pertenece. Repito: ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE. Sino a la fabulosa ****Laurann Dohner. La estoy adaptando por angelesoscuros13, que mi queridisima amiga me permitió muy amablemente hacerlo asi. Los personajes de Naruto (como todos saben) tampoco me pertenecen. Aviso para que no hayan problemas. Gracias ^^**

******Y perdón si encuentran algún error :D Trato de eliminarlos todos pero a veces algunos se me pasan.**

* * *

Sakura aparto las mantas de su cuerpo, sentándose, y pensando que nadie podría dormir plenamente debido a los fuertes gritos provenientes del otro lado de la casa. Sintió el suelo frío en sus pies cuando se levantó de la cama para ir al baño, el único ruido se intensificaba mientras ella aflojaba la puerta del dormitorio abriéndola

— No me importa— gritaba Karin . — ¿Por qué no traes a tus sirvientes de regreso? Ya veo porque eres tan idiota en mantener alguno de ellos. ¿Qué eres? ¿Una maldita erección andante? Ve con Hinata . —

Desconocía la respuesta de Sasuke , ya que la única que gritaba era Hinata . Sakura cruzó el pasillo para ir al baño rápidamente y lavarse la cara, suponía que debía ser algún momento cercano al amanecer. Sasuke y Karin había peleado ayer por la noche y ahora lo estaban haciendo de nuevo. Si el enorme Zorn asesinara a su humana, Sakura lo apoyaría completamente. Estaba cansada de escuchar a la escandalosa y molesta mujer constantemente gritando, pensaba que Argis Sasuke era un santo por mantener su temperamento bajo control.

La noche anterior a la cena había sido una pesadilla sobre todo por las constantes quejas de Karin , desde la comida hasta las cosas referentes a la casa del Zorn que no le gustaban. Karin había ignorado completamente a Sakura desde el comienzo de la cena hasta que Sasuke había tratado de iniciar una conversación cortés con ella, entonces Karin se había enfurecido.

— ¿Quieres follarte a Sakura ? ¿verdad? Sigues mirándola cuando piensas que ella no te está mirando a ti. Apuesto a que ella es más tú estilo. No ha dicho dos malditas palabras desde que se sentó a la mesa y apuesto a que no tiene agallas para hacerle frente a un hombre. —

Sasuke había gruñido. — Quizás ella no ha dicho nada todavía porque tú no te has callado el tiempo suficiente para dejar que alguien pronuncie una palabra. Te has estado quejado desde que entraste en la habitación. —

— No me gusta esta mierda extraña a la que llamas cena— Karin había escupido respondiéndole.

La furia había endurecido las facciones del hombre. — Dime una cosa que te guste—

— Oh, ¡Vete al diablo! — Karin había estallado en ira. — Sigues enfadado porque coqueteé con otros hombres. Acostúmbrate, porque ese es mi rollo.

Un gruñido había salido de Sasuke mientras miraba fijamente a Karin .

— Y deja de hacer eso. Pareces un perro de mierda, ya te dije lo que era uno de esos. Si caminas con dos patas, actúa como un maldito hombre. Trata de ser uno para variar. (N/A: ya me esta sacando de quicio, estoy que la mato. ¬¬)

Sasuke se puso de pie al instante, su silla cayó hacia el suelo, apartándola, mientras un gruñido feroz salía de su garganta. Sakura había sentido miedo al instante, pensando que el hombre había perdido finalmente su temple. En lugar de eso Sasuke se había girado bruscamente para alejarse de la mesa, dejando la mayor parte de su comida intacta.

Hinata se levantó, cogió su plato, y se apresuró a ir detrás suyo en cuestión de segundos, dejando a Sakura con Karin a solas en la mesa.

Karin rodó los ojos. — No tiene sentido del humor. —

Sakura estaba enfadada — ¿Estás tratando de presionar cada maldito botón que tiene? Lo estás provocando totalmente a propósito al insultarlo. —

Los ojos verdes se habían entrecerrado mientras Karin miraba fijamente a través de la mesa. — Y... ¿qué? El tipo es una máquina de follar, pero eso es lo único en lo que es bueno. Se parece tanto a un animal que me sorprende que esté domesticado y no trate de orinarse en mi pierna o follarla. Gruñe, por el amor de Dios, como un maldito pitbull. Me encanta una buena follada y toda esa mierda, él esta excitado todo el maldito tiempo. No tiene un interruptor de apagado a menos que se enfade y entonces, se convierte en un maldito bebé grande y no quiere tocarme en absoluto. — Karin se puso de pie. — Me voy a mi habitación. La comida aquí es jodidamente horrible. —

Sakura terminó de comer sola hasta que Hinata regresó pareciendo enojada. Sentándose con fuerza, la mujer Zorn negaba con la cabeza.

— Esta pelirroja está volviendo loco a mi Argis Sasuke . No quiso comer, se pasea por el patio tratando de calmar su ira. Ella ha puesto en duda su virilidad. Él es Argis. Si se tratara de un hombre podría matarlo por este insulto. ¿Todos los humanos son irrespetuosos? —

— Si esto ayuda, tampoco soporto a esta mujer, además de donde vengo no se saldría con la suya actuando de este modo. Es sólo ella. Es una perra.

— ¿Qué significa eso en tu mundo? En Zorn es una animal hembra que se reproduce. —

— Es más o menos lo mismo, pero cuando se llama así a una persona es un insulto.

Una sonrisa curvó la boca de Hinata . — Se merece ese insulto. Si yo la llamara perra, ¿podría molestarse? —

— ¿Ella? Probablemente no. Me imagino que está acostumbrada a ese término y lo ha escuchado mucho en su vida. —

— ¿Qué sería un insulto para ella? —

Vacilante, Sakura lentamente sonrió. — Dile que es una idiota. —

Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Hinata . — Sé lo que es un idiota. —

Después de la cena, Sakura había hablado con Hinata durante un rato antes de acostarse. Había escuchado a Karin gritar y también algunos gruñidos procedentes de Sasuke , pero después de un rato se habían calmado. Eso, hasta que los gritos de Karin habían despertado a Sakura cerca del amanecer. Se sacudió con fuerza regresando al presente.

Sakura hizo caso omiso de la luz del baño y abrió la puerta, dando un paso hacia la derecha en el pasillo para volver a la cama. Un segundo más tarde se quedó sin aliento cuando algo grande chocó contra ella lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarle el aire de sus pulmones. Ella se habría caído al suelo, si dos fuertes brazos no la hubieran agarrado, tirando de ella hacia algo cálido, carnoso y sólido.

La luz en el pasillo era tenue, pero había suficiente luz para que pudiera ver. Se quedó mirando a un amplio pecho desnudo frente a su rostro y dos gruesos brazos que la sostenían alrededor de su cintura, sabía que era Sasuke sin necesidad de voltear hacia arriba para ver su rostro. Se quedó mirando fijamente el musculoso pecho que estaba a unas cuantas pulgadas de su nariz, su piel caliente al tacto, notando que sus palmas estaban presionándolo contra su bajo vientre. Suave y piel caliente estaba bajo sus dedos. Lentamente levantó su mirada para ver su cara cuando él no la soltó.

Los ojos de Sasuke brillaban en la tenue luz, el azul era increíble, cercano y personal, eran algo de lo que ella no podía apartar la vista cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

Sakura ni siquiera era consciente de que aún respiraba hasta que notó cómo olía, maravillosamente masculino con un atisbo de algún tipo de jabón masculino, la combinación era un embriagador aroma. Él parpadeó y soltó los brazos que la rodeaban aflojando su férreo agarre.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste? Caminaba demasiado rápido y no sabía que ibas a entrar en mi camino.

Le encantaba su voz cuando le hablaba en voz baja, ese leve rugido le dio la mejor clase de escalofríos. Era difícil pensar con su cuerpo pegado tan cerca al de ella, impregnado su calor dentro de ella, pero tenía que responder a su pregunta.

— Estoy bien. Yo también lo siento— debía irse. — Debería haber prestado atención o algo por el estilo justo antes de salir—

— Tenías razón al pensar que nadie andaría vagando por la casa tan temprano. — Aflojó sus brazos, aun más, pero no la soltó por completo. —¿Estás segura de que no te lastimaste? Escuché un sonido agudo y eres tan pequeña, que tengo miedo de romperte.

Con cinco-pies-cuatro, unas ciento cincuenta libras, nadie había llamado a Sakura pequeña en mucho tiempo. Regordeta, claro. Curvilínea, sin duda, e incluso rechoncha eran palabras que había oído para describir su cuerpo. Pero en los brazos de Sasuke se sentía casi diminuta ya que el hombre era alto, ancho, grande y justo en todo. Todavía no podía apartar la mirada de él y no quería, hipnotizada por sus hermosos ojos. Ella podría felizmente mirar el interior de esas profundidades durante horas todo el tiempo.

— Estoy bien. Sólo fue el golpe que me sacó el aire. Gracias por sostenerme para que no me cayera al suelo. —

El bajó su rostro unos cuantos centímetros y lentamente inhaló, olfateándola, sus ojos azules se entrecerraron mientras un suave sonido que realmente se acercaba a un gemido, salía de su garganta. Los brazos que la rodeaban se tensaron, apretando por un segundo, antes de que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe. Él la soltó al instante, dando dos pasos hacia atrás de modo que ya no se tocaban.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimé? — La preocupación asaltó a Sakura de que tal vez ella lo hubiera lastimado a él.

— Estoy bien.

— Tienes una expresión de dolor.

Obligando a su mirada a apartarse de él, dejó que su atención vagara recorriendo su cuerpo, advirtiendo por primera vez estaba malditamente cerca de estar desnudo. Únicamente podía mirar su piel desnuda, su atención se centró en un par de pantalones cortos que parecían ser una versión Zorn de unos calzoncillos cortos, pero más ajustados y moldeándose justamente en sus caderas, cuya parte delantera era actualmente una tienda de campaña, sorprendiéndola. El hombre estaba excitado y esos pantalones cortos no lo escondían. La tela era delgada y el contorno de una gruesa polla era tan claro que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Nunca había visto a Seiya desnudo, pero parecía que todos los hombres Zorn eran grandes a juzgar por Sasuke .

Una imagen de ella acercándose y tocándolo cruzó por la mente de Sakura . La necesidad estaba ahí y ella realmente quería recorrer cada centímetro con sus dedos. Él olía bien y era tan atractivo que se sentía extremadamente excitada sólo viéndolo. Estaba teniendo un pensamiento explícitamente sexual, lo cual no era típico de ella, que no iba detrás de los hombres deseándolos, pero Sasuke era la excepción.

La ira lentamente ardió en Brenda cuando se acordó de que no podía seguir adelante y tocar al sexy Zorn enfrente de ella a pesar de que él mereciera algo mejor que esa perra de Karin . Era digno de tener a alguien agradable, alguien que tuviera ojos y pudiera ver lo guapo y atractivo que era, y no se dedicara a hacer insinuaciones a otros. Apostaba que era un gran amante, recordando lo que Karin había dicho, a pesar de que la perra lo había degradado.

— Te pido disculpas— su voz era más profunda. — Es una reacción. No tengas miedo. Hueles bien y yo me excito— gruñó en voz baja. — Estás a salvo. No voy a montarte. —

Ella no apartó la mirada de sus pantalones cortos levantados como una tienda de campaña. — No tengo miedo. —

Él inhaló, tomando una profunda y larga respiración, que finalmente atrajo la atención de ella hacia su erección. Ella se dio cuenta que él había cerrado los ojos otra vez. Tenía una agonizante apariencia en sus hermosos rasgos. Los ojos azules se abrieron lentamente, sorprendiéndola el brillo en su mirada mientras la miraba.

— Estás excitada—

Sintió que la vergüenza la inundaba. ¿Él podía olfatear eso? Maldición. Eso era desconcertante. — Lo siento. — Sabía que debería explicarse. — Eres muy atractivo.

Su increíble cuerpo se tensó. — ¿Crees que parezco un perro? —

— ¡No! —

Él volteó su cabeza, recorriendo con su mirada el oscuro pasillo hacia el otro lado de la de la casa. — ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal? Me enojo constantemente con ella y me insulta. Se niega a compartir la cama conmigo y no duerme en mis brazos. — Volteó de nuevo la cabeza, esos ojos azules miraban fijamente a los de Sakura . — Tú eres humana. Por favor, dime como puedo hacerla feliz. —

— No lo sé. Ella no es una buena persona, Argis Sasuke .

— Ella no era tan difícil cuando la conocí en la Tierra. Fue amable conmigo al principio, así que mantuve la esperanza de que nuestras diferencias culturales pasaran, pero la situación está empeorando en lugar de mejorar.

— Dudo que nada de lo que hagas la haga feliz. Algunas mujeres son sólo imposibles de tratar.

Un suave rugido salió de él. — Dos de mis hermanos se vincularon con humanas y son felices ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal? Eres un ser humano, por favor enséñame como podría complacerla. Pensé que el sexo podría... es la única cosa de la que ella no se queja.

— Desearía poder darte una respuesta. —

— ¿Te asustaría si intento algo? —

Ella negó con la cabeza. — ¿Qué quieres intentar? —

Dio un paso hacia ella, pero Sakura no dio marcha atrás, pensando en que sería lo que él intentaría probar. Debía admitir que tenía un poco de sana curiosidad. Una puerta se abrió, el sonido hizo que él se detuviera por un segundo, sólo giro su cabeza para ver como Hinata salía desnuda al pasillo.

— Oí voces, Argis Sasuke . — La mujer Zorn recorrió con su mirada su magnífico cuerpo. — ¿Te ha echado de su habitación de nuevo igual que anoche? —

Sasuke gruñó suavemente. — Ella me pidió que me fuera, sí. Yo iba a conseguir algo de comer. —

Sakura se ruborizó. Hinata estaba con el trasero al aire pero parecía hacer caso omiso a su desnudez. El gran hombre Zorn también parecía aceptar que la mujer desnuda estuviera hablando con él sin estar comiéndosela con los ojos. Hinata tenía un buen cuerpo, era un poco musculoso y sorprendentemente firme para una mujer de su edad.

— Eso no es lo que necesitas. — Gruñó Hinata suavemente. — Estás muy excitado. Oí a tu vinculada diciéndote que usaras a tu sierva. Déjame aliviar tu necesidad, Argis. — Hinata se movió hacia adelante, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, un suave gruñido salió de su garganta mientras se arrastraba hacia él. — Déjame que te lama. —

Sakura estaba sorprendida y podía adivinar lo que era lamerlo. Su mirada voló desde la mujer que estaba a gatas yéndose instantáneamente a Argis Sasuke . Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su cuerpo estaba tenso. Su dura erección seguía apuntando hacia afuera, no había perdido para nada el tamaño que sobresalía de su cuerpo.

— No voy a montar a otra— jadeó.

— No vas a montarme — susurró Hinata . — Tú eres Argis y ella te trata desconsideradamente. Necesitas liberarte o te enfermaras. Estás vinculado y eres honorable, por lo que ya no tienes la necesidad de atenderte tu mismo. Por favor, déjame cumplir con mi deber, Argis. A ella no le importará con tal de no ser ella la que te toque ahora mismo. Déjame proporcionarte calma.

El hombre se movió y golpeó la pared con su espalda, moviendo la cabeza. — No— sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. — Puede que a ella no le importe, pero renuncié a otras mujeres. —

Hinata no se apartó, en lugar de eso siguió avanzando lentamente, poco a poco, avanzando de manera seductora. Sakura estaba demasiado aturdida para hacer otra cosa que ver como la mujer alcanzaba al hombre contra la pared, levantando su cabeza para frotar su rostro en el interior de su muslo. Un suave gruñido salió del gran hombre, mientras su pene se sacudía en respuesta.

Hinata suavemente le devolvió el gruñido, pasando los dedos por sus piernas desde sus tobillos hasta sus rodillas, subiendo por sus muslos hasta la cintura de sus calzoncillos. Sus dedos sujetaron la ropa mientras Hinata usaba su cara para acariciarle el pene con su nariz a través de sus calzoncillos. Otro suave gruñido salió del gran hombre. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras sus dedos arañaban la pared.

Sakura observaba con los ojos muy abiertos mientas Hinata de un tirón le bajó los calzoncillos. Los varones Zorn lo tenían inusualmente grueso, con una corona redondeada que le recordaba un hongo, porque era mucho más grande que el eje, pero su eje estaba ensanchado por debajo de la corona. Tragó saliva fuertemente, sorprendida de que el acto sexual estuviera a punto de llevarse a cabo justo enfrente suyo. Argis Sasuke trató de alejarse, pero Hinata sujeto su pene firmemente con la mano, lamiendo al hombre como si fuera leche que ella se estuviera bebiendo con la boca, su lengua se deslizaba hacia arriba y después volvió a deslizarse sólo en la punta de su erección.

Un gruñido salió la garganta de Argis Sasuke , sus manos apoyadas en la pared, mientras su respiración aumentaba a un fuerte jadeo. Dando un paso hacia atrás, Sakura no podía obligarse a apartar la mirada. Sabía que tenía que darse la vuelta para huir hacia su habitación pero no podía apartar la vista del pene del hombre en las manos de Hinata , mientras la mujer continuaba lamiéndolo.

El cuerpo de Sakura reaccionó ante la vista de Argis Sasuke siendo esclavo de la pasión. El hombre arqueó su enorme pecho hacia delante, los marcados músculos de su estómago, y un brillo de gotas de sudor en su hermoso cuerpo, sus carnosos labios se abrieron mientras gruñía suavemente. Sus manos arañaban la pared, pero entonces una se movió. Él cogió la mejilla de Hinata , acariciándola mientras ella continuaba lamiendo la corona de su polla.

Hinata nunca puso su boca sobre él o lo tomó entre sus labios, sólo usaba su lengua para deslizarla hacia arriba una y otra vez. Sakura sintió humedad acumulándose entre sus muslos cuando consiguió dar otro paso hacia atrás. El hombre era la cosa más sexy que había visto y peor aún, ella deseaba ser la que lo estuvieran tocando. Un destello de celos la golpeó dejándola atónita. Apenas conocía al hombre, tanta emoción no era lógica.

Dando otro paso más hacia atrás, Sakura tropezó con el borde del marco de la puerta del dormitorio. Una sacudida de dolor se disparó por su espalda como un rayo mientras la afilada orilla golpeaba su hombro. Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de golpe por el ligero sonido que debió haber hecho, y esos increíbles ojos azules miraron fijamente a Sakura .

Ella vio cómo sus ojos se entrecerraban, sus labios se entreabrían y gruñía profundamente mientras se corría con fuerza un segundo más tarde. Sakura apartó su mirada de la suya para ver como Hinata se movía nuevamente para bombearlo ahora con su mano, ordeñando cada disparo de su liberación, ésta dejó su cuerpo, disparando en el cuerpo de la mujer Zorn. Hinata usó su otra mano para acariciarse sus pechos desnudos, mientras ronroneaba en voz baja a Sasuke . Su cuerpo se sacudió con cada chorro de semen que brotó de él.

Sakura levantó la mirada para encontrar que Sasuke todavía la miraba con los ojos entornados. Resplandecían en el oscuro pasillo directamente hacia su alma. Encontró la fuerza de voluntad, para girar alrededor y moverse torpemente al interior de su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Echándose hacia atrás contra la puerta, notó que estaba temblando y muy excitada. Sus pezones le dolían y estaba empapada entre sus muslos. Cerrando sus ojos, musitó en voz baja una maldición. Esto había sido malditamente sexy.

— Gracias— dijo Sasuke con voz ronca.

— El placer fue mío, Argis. — Se rió entre dientes Hinata . — Siempre es una alegría complacerte—

Sakura podía escuchar el intercambio. Hizo unas respiraciones lentas y profundas, escuchando sin querer a la pareja al otro lado de la puerta de su habitación. —

— ¿Puedo hacer algo más por ti? ¿Quieres dormir en mi cama, Argis? —

— No. Creo que voy a ducharme y a comer algo. —

— Podría prepararte algo. —

— Ya has hecho suficiente. Gracias, Hinata — Sasuke suavemente despidió a la mujer. — Por favor, vuelve a tu habitación y duerme un poco. Ha sido un día agotador.

— Por supuesto. —

Pasó un buen minuto de silencio hasta que Sakura oyó el sonido de la puerta de Hinata que con firmeza pero delicadamente se cerraba. Se relajó, alejándose de la puerta y con sus piernas temblando se dirigió a su cama. El ruido de alguien entrando en su habitación, hizo que gritara de sorpresa, dándose la vuelta.

Argis Sasuke entró en su dormitorio y se detuvo en la puerta, la luz tenue del pasillo delineaba su cuerpo. Había colocado sus calzoncillos en su sitio y su erección se había ido, ahora que Hinata se había encargado de ello. Sakura levantó la mirada de la parte delantera de la tela que apenas lo cubría y se sonrojó al descubrir que la estaba observando y se había dado cuenta que ella había mirado su cuerpo primero.

— Me disculpo. ¿Te ofendimos? Pareces alterada. —

¿Ofendida? Esa era la última descripción de lo que ella sentía que cruzó por su mente. Estaba confundida, excitada y sufriendo punzadas de celos. Ella respiró profundamente y se obligó a enfrentarlo a pesar de querer huir. No quería estar tan cerca del hombre. Le hacía sentir cosas que no podía comprender ni explicar, y además estaba fuera de su alcance no importaba lo mucho que lo deseara.

— No. Simplemente no estoy acostumbrada a ver a otras personas... — tragó. — El sexo suele ser un acto privado de donde yo vengo. Eso es todo. No me lo esperaba. —

El hombre inclinó su cabeza, sus brillantes ojos azules se fijaron en ella, estudiándola. Aspiró. — Esto te excito. —

Maldición. Ella odiaba a su agudo sentido del olfato. El calor enrojecía sus mejillas. Era vergonzoso que él supiera lo mucho que la excitaba. Mantuvo su boca cerrada, porque no sabía qué decir para no empeorar la situación. Sasuke parpadeó un par de veces, observándola en silencio.

— Mañana te llevaré de compras. Tu futuro vinculado vive en un crucero y necesitas un guardarropa resistente. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de molestarte es proporcionarte uno. —

— Eso no es necesario. —

— Insisto. Después del desayuno prepárate para salir conmigo, te llevaré al pueblo donde se harán cargo de tus necesidades. —

La única necesidad que tenía en este momento no era de ropa. Estaba excitada y quería un hombre que en efecto estaba casado. Sakura consiguió no mirar su perfecto cuerpo a pesar de que quería verlo, saciarse de él cuando gran parte le era revelado por esos pequeños pantalones cortos. Mantuvo su mirada fija con la suya.

— Gracias. ¿A qué hora quieres salir? —

— Estate lista justo después del amanecer. —

— ¿Qué me pongo? Quiero decir, ellos sólo me dieron estas amplias camisas. —

— Eso está bien. Es lo que nuestras mujeres usan. —

— ¿Qué pasa con los pantalones? ¿Puedo pedir prestado un par de Hinata o de Karin ? No me siento bien estando desnuda bajo mi ropa. —

Una sonrisa torció sus facciones, lo cual lo hacía verse más guapo. — Son las costumbres de Zorn. Yo te protegeré por lo que no tienes nada que temer. Estás a salvo conmigo, humana. —

— Por favor, llámame Sakura . —

Él asintió. — Insisto en que quites el Argis y me llames Sasuke . Es un título Zorn por lo que no tienes que molestarte. —

— Gracias. —

La sonrisa en su rostro se amplió. — Después de lo que sucedió en el pasillo hace un momento me parece más apropiado tutearnos. —

Un rubor tiñó sus mejillas. — Hinata te llama Argis. —

— Ella es una sirvienta y tú no lo eres. Es diferente. Te veré en el desayuno. Buenas noches, Sakura . —

Salió de su habitación cerrando suavemente la puerta tras él, dejando a Sakura hundiéndose en su cama. El hombre era absolutamente sexy. Ella cerró sus ojos. Observar a Hinata lamer al hombre había sido malditamente caliente. Deseaba haber podido tocarlo.

Sacudió su cabeza sorprendida consigo misma. Sabía que esto era algo totalmente ajeno a su temperamento pero, de nuevo nunca había conocido a un hombre tan especial como el alto Zorn. Sasuke sencillamente gritaba atracción sexual, causando todo tipo de malos pensamientos en su cabeza. Estaba también el factor simpatía, la que ella sentía hacia él era algo que debía considerar. Él se había unido a un gran pedazo de mierda llamado Karin y Sakura se sentía terriblemente mal por ello. Él no tenía ni idea del tipo de mujer que era Karin pero ella sabía que no sería más que un dolor de cabeza para Sasuke .

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tentando a Sasuke**

**ACLARACIONES: Esta historia no me pertenece. Repito: ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE. Sino a la fabulosa ****Laurann Dohner. La estoy adaptando por angelesoscuros13, que mi queridisima amiga me permitió muy amablemente hacerlo asi. Los personajes de Naruto (como todos saben) tampoco me pertenecen. Aviso para que no hayan problemas. Gracias ^^**

******Y perdón si encuentran algún error :D Trato de eliminarlos todos pero a veces algunos se me pasan.**

******Chicos(as) lo siento tanto. Estoy pasando por una situacion un poco delicada asi que me tuve que ir a vivir con mi tia. Aviso: e retomado el fic y no voy a parar hasta terminarlo. Y otra cosa, encontre un tercer libro de los guerreros Zorn :D En cerio lo siento. Espero que no saquen las pistolas D:!**

******Gracias a todos ustedes, e retomado "Tentando a Sasuke" (un aplauso para los lectores xD)**

******Mayu1051: Lo sientooooooo. Se que te fallé, pero me era tremendamente necesario T.T En fin, espero que no me mates o algo parecido. Cuidate y perdón TTnTT**

******Lady Alraune: Hola! Lamento muchisisisimo no haber podido actualizar. Pero ahora lo prometo: "subire como minimo un capi por dia" Cuidate!**

******Kurosaki Yu: Lo lamento tantooooo. Mi vida dió un cambio brusco y me tuve que acoplar a esta nueva vida. En fin, espero que no me quieras ahorcar xD. Cuidate y nos llemos!**

******Sakura O'Hara: Pues aqui te dejo la continuación. Y perdón por demorar tanto TT-TT**

******Vivien32: Gracias por los animos, aqui te dejo la conti :)**

******Rosebenson19: Me alegro que te guste :3 Lamento la demora :'(**

******Rachel: Chicaaaaaa. No sabes cuanto lo siento. Como ya habrás leido, estoy pasando por un mal momento. Ahora vivo con mi tia, por algunos problemas. Espero que no me mates cuando leas esto xD Cuidate y gracias por apoyarme :D ^^**

******Saku-love: Pues aqui lo tienes! Lamento la demora!**

******Lilii: Me alegro que te gusten :3 Y siento mucho la demora. Pero el fic esta retomado, y ahora no lo pienso soltar!**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Sakura había esperado que el mercado del pueblo fuera como sonaba, pensaba que vería a un montón de gente con carretillas vendiendo su mercancía. En cambio, tenía un aspecto similar a un montón de tiendas al aire libre vendiendo los últimos artefactos de alta tecnología que no podía comenzar a identificar. Había más hombres que mujeres, hombres grandes, vestidos con uniformes o con ropa de ejercicio. Las mujeres llevaban túnicas largas y sueltas y parecían ir de compras en grupos.

Sasuke vestía un par de pantalones de cuero idénticos a los pantalones de una película de piratas, con una camiseta suelta que apenas cubría su torso. Sus musculosos y bronceados bíceps seguían atrayendo su atención mientras la guiaba de vendedor en vendedor, tocando cosas y mostrándoselas. Sasuke volvió su cabeza, esos increíbles ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos y le sonrió. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza cada vez que resplandecían de esa manera tan sexy.

— El rojo quedaría muy bien con tu cabello rosa. ¿Te gusta este color?

Apartando su mirada de la de él, observó lo que estaba tocando, un par de pantalones parecidos a los que él llevaba pero de menor tamaño. Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras la alegría la golpeaba.

— ¡Pantalones! —

Él se rio entre dientes. — Noté que sigues tirando de tu vestido frecuentemente. ¿No te sientes cómoda al estar desnuda debajo? —

— En realidad no. Cada vez que hay una brisa así, bueno, demonios. No ando de un lado al otro sin bragas. —

Él parpadeó. — ¿Qué? —

— Las bragas son una tela delgada que cubre mi, hum, parte inferior. Son parecidas a lo que llevabas anoche sólo que más pequeñas y con la forma apropiada para una mujer. Las mujeres de la Tierra las llevan bajo la ropa para mantener su... eh... partes privadas de mujer cubiertas. —

— ¿Su coño? —

Ella se ruborizó un poco más ante este tono de voz profundo y suave al mencionar esa parte de su anatomía. — Sí. —

— Karin dice que se llama así, ¿lo he pronunciado correctamente? —

— Sí, lo hiciste. —

Él asintió, girándose para poner su atención en el vendedor de ropa, haciéndole un movimiento de la mano. El vendedor asintió, metiendo los pantalones en una bolsa. Sasuke la llevo a una docena de tiendas más, escogiendo la ropa por ella, después lo puso todo junto en una mochila que compró al final. Sasuke se agachó para ponérsela sobre sus hombros y sonrió a Sakura .

— ¿Te gustaría comer? No tengo ninguna prisa por regresar a casa todavía. — Su sonrisa se apagó. — Mi vinculada quería venir con nosotros, pero después de lo de ayer rechacé su petición porque no quiero matar a alguien hoy. Ayer mostró su coño a los hombres aquí en el mercado. Hacer eso es una invitación para que un hombre la montara y yo hubiera tenido que matarlos si lo hubieran intentado. Fue una suerte que ellos fueran conscientes de quien soy, retrocedieron cuando les gruñí, reconociendo que no sería una batalla fácil de ganar. Mostrarles su coño era como decirles que era desdichada siendo mi mujer provocándolos para que me retaran a un desafío para quitármela.

— ¿Le explicaste eso a Karin ?

La ira tensó las facciones del hombre. — Lo hice. A ella le hizo gracia. —

La antipatía de Sakura hacia Karin subió a un nuevo nivel de disgusto. Había oído hablar a la desagradable mujer temprano esa mañana pero no había hecho su aparición en el desayuno. Esto había sido una especie de bendición. Sakura siguió al gran hombre calle abajo hasta a un vendedor de alimentos. El olor de la carne cocida hizo que su estomago gruñera ya que apenas sólo había probado su desayuno horas antes. Le encantaba la comida Zorn y olía deliciosa. Sasuke volvió la cabeza, una sonrisa curvaba sus labios.

— Tienes hambre. —

— ¿Oíste eso? —

Sasuke tomo asiento, señalándole la silla. — Tengo un buen oído, —

Sakura se sentó, cuidadosamente metió su enorme camisa entre los costados de sus muslos con fuerza. Se dio cuenta de que los otros hombres alrededor de su mesa la miraban fijamente, pero ella se esforzó por ignorarlos a pesar de que se sentía observada. Su atención se centro en Sasuke , mientras se quitaba la mochila, poniéndola en el otro lado de la silla. En menos de un minuto un joven hombre Zorn se acercó a la mesa saludando a Sasuke .

— Argis, es un honor que nos permita servirle. ¿Qué desea? —

Sasuke le sonrió al adolescente. — Danos dos de los especiales de la casa, con dos grandes copas de Veral rojo. —

— Por supuesto, Argis. — El joven inclinó la cabeza antes de escabullirse hacia adentro.

— ¿Qué es Veral? —

Sasuke sonrió. — Es una bebida muy buena, pero tienes que beberlo lentamente, a sorbos o te hará rodar la cabeza.

— Parece la versión Zorn del vino o la cerveza de la Tierra. —

Él le sonrió. — ¿Te ha gustado Zorn? —

— Hasta ahora me gusta. Es muy diferente a la Tierra, pero me estoy ajustando. — La sonrisa de Sakura desapareció. —

— Lamento lo de Itachi. Era un buen guerrero que te habría hecho feliz como su vinculada. —

Ella se movió en su asiento y mantuvo su vista fijamente en el. — ¿Conoces a su hermano, Daniel? —

— Lo conozco. — La voz de Sasuke se hizo ligeramente más profunda. — Él no es como Itachi. Daniel es mayor, permanece en su nave, acompañado únicamente de sus guerreros, mientras que Daniel era más sociable, se relacionaba con mucha gente de Zorn, rara vez dejaba el planeta. Yaten está probablemente falto de atención femenina por lo que serás una buena compañía para él.

— ¿No te agrada? — Ella percibió por el tono de su voz que era lo que insinuaba.

— No me desagrada, pero somos diferentes. No somos amigos. —

Algo en las entrañas de Sakura se tensó y el temor se extendió por ella. — Grandioso. Voy a ser entregada a este tipo y todavía no sé nada sobre él.

— Él cuidará de ti y tú serás su vinculada y como tal, es su deber asegurar tu felicidad. No se le permitiría tener una mujer si fuera abusivo. Las hembras son un privilegio en la sociedad Zorn. Es difícil de explicar, pero nuestra historia nos exige proteger a nuestras mujeres y tratarlas bien. Si un hombre es considerado abusivo es despojado del derecho a ser responsable de ellas. A su edad si hubiese habido algún problema ya lo sabríamos.

Eso fue algo reconfortante. Sakura asintió. — Gracias. Estoy nerviosa porque no conozco a este hombre en absoluto, y estoy obligada a casarme con él.

— Es nuestra costumbre. Resultará. —

El adolescente regresó cargando una gran bandeja, colocando la comida y la bebida primero enfrente de Sasuke y después sirvió a Sakura . El chico ni siquiera la miró, mientras hacía una profunda reverencia ante Sasuke y se iba rápidamente. Sakura lo vio alejarse, volvió su atención a Sasuke .

— Todos se inclinan ante ti. —

— Mi padre gobierna Zorn. Es una cuestión de respeto por mi lugar en la sociedad, hacen una reverencia ante mí como respeto, me he ganado ese derecho. —

— ¿Debo inclinarme ante ti? —

Una risa se le escapó. — No. Tú no eres de Zorn. Desconoces nuestras costumbres y no espero que las sigas. Come. Quiero llegar a casa antes de que termine la jornada de trabajo y el mercado sea invadido por más hombres. Llamas la atención. — Su voz bajó, su mirada se volvió para observar atentamente las mesas a su alrededor. — Todos te están observando. —

Ella no pudo evitar echar un vistazo, confirmando que casi todos los varones de todas las mesas a su alrededor parecía estar mirándola. Sakura se sonrojó, bajando la cabeza rápidamente, y alcanzó su comida. No usaban cubiertos así que ella comió con los dedos, imitando a Sasuke .

— Me encanta esta cosa — Sakura apuntaba hacia las tiras de carne roja.

Él se rio entre dientes. — Eres de buen comer. —

Hizo una pausa, mirándolo. — Me encanta la comida. Probablemente has notado que soy un poco más grande que tu Karin . Ella es de figura más delgada y a mí se me considera un poco de pasada de peso en mi planeta.

— ¿Pasada de peso? —

— No estar en buena forma. Me encanta comer demasiado. —

— Eres muy atractiva. Ningún hombre podría quejarse. Si yo no estuviera vinculado te desearía demasiado. Tu cuerpo me provoca deseos de tocarte y explorar cuan suave es tu piel. —

La idea de que él le hiciera eso, provocó que levantara de golpe su mirada hacia su rostro. A su pesar él se negó a mirarla, de repente estaba muy concentrado en su comida. Terminó de comer primero y se levantó.

— Vamos a llevarte a casa. — Se agachó, agarrando la mochila, sosteniéndola en su mano.

Sakura se apartó de la mesa, dándole un movimiento con la cabeza. Un súbito ruido la hizo girarse para ver qué era lo que lo causaba. Con terror vio a cientos de criaturas del tamaño de una pelota con espeso cabello, de color marrón oscuro y grandes dientes afilados que venían corriendo calle abajo. Parecía como si esa estampida de criaturas terroríficas estuvieran dirigiéndose directamente hacia Sakura y Sasuke .

Esas cosas chocaban contra la gente Zorn calle abajo, algunas de las redondas bolas de pelos saltaban unos buenos tres pies para golpear los cuerpos Zorn, chasqueando los afilados dientes en su presa. Terror puro recorrió a Sakura , mientras se daba cuenta de que estaban siendo atacados por feroces animales. Un grito quedó atrapado en su garganta. El instinto hizo que se diera la vuelta, lanzando su cuerpo al de Sasuke , aferrándose a él.

Brazos fuertes la agarraron. — Está bien — la voz de Sasuke retumbó. — Sólo son Killis.

— ¿Van a matarnos? — Chilló sintiendo que el pánico se apoderaba de ella.

Las malditas cosas estaban avanzando hacia adelante, expandiéndose ampliamente calle abajo mientas que más de ellos salían corriendo detrás de un edificio al final de la calle. Seguían corriendo directamente hacia ella y Sasuke , atacando a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino, sus cuerpos saltando y chocando contra las personas. Sakura se dio la vuelta, buscando un lugar para escapar, pero no había ningún lugar a dónde ir excepto la silla que había dejado vacante. Sin pensarlo saltó sobre esta y se volvió para trepar a la mesa poniendo mayor distancia del suelo donde esos horribles cuerpos peludos abundaban.

Sasuke gruñó, agarrando a Sakura alrededor de sus caderas con uno de sus brazos. La tiró con fuerza contra su cuerpo en un santiamén. — Calma. Estás a salvo. —

Sakura volvió su cabeza, mirando a las espeluznantes criaturas entorno a ellos. Invadieron el área alrededor de la mesa y las sillas y al instante siguiente uno de ellos dio un salto, golpeando el lado de la mesa donde ella estaba parada y Sakura gritó. Estaba segura de que la criatura terrorífica iba a saltar sobre la mesa y tomar un bocado de ella con sus afilados dientes.

Sakura gritó otra vez cuando uno de ellos cayó en la mesa a su lado y la golpeó en la pierna, juraría que sintió como desgarraba su carne mientras la rugosa textura de su piel le raspaba sus rodillas.

Un gruñido salió de Sasuke cuando decididamente tiró de ella quitándola de la mesa, moviéndose rápidamente, y abrazándola contra su pecho. Sakura sintió que su cuerpo se apretaba contra su gran figura, cegada por su largo cabello cuando su rostro terminó hundido en el área de su cuello y sus hombros.

Él se movió rápidamente, corriendo con ella, para salvarla. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello, aferrándose a él, y entonces él se detuvo de repente. Su espalda chocó contra un sólido muro, pero no la lastimó.

— Calma — gruñó Sasuke . — Estás a salvo y estamos lejos de ellos. —

Sakura levantó y volvió su cabeza, pero no se soltó del fuerte agarre que tenía sobre el cuello de Sasuke . Se asomó para ver la calle donde habían estado antes que ahora quedaba aproximadamente a la mitad de una cuadra de distancia. Los peludos cuerpos redondos todavía inundaban la calle, pero no estaban corriendo por el callejón tras ellos, la estampida permanecía lejos. Sakura sabía que Sasuke la había salvado, consiguiendo sacarla del camino de esas cosas.

Sus brazos estaban alrededor de su cintura, sosteniendo su cadera contra su cuerpo y ella también notó que sus piernas se envolvían a su alrededor. En su pánico, Sakura literalmente, se había aferrado al hombre con sus brazos y piernas. Él la tenía contra la pared de un edificio con sus brazos alrededor de ella, su enorme cuerpo la inmovilizaba allí y respiraba con dificultad. Sakura estaba casi nariz con nariz con él, cuando volvió la cabeza, sus miradas se encontraron entre sí. Sakura miraba fijamente hacia sus hermosos e increíbles ojos. Eran de un color azul tan brillante que ni siquiera podía pensar en nada con lo que compararlos, eran más o menos como las brillantes luces de neón. Eran impresionantes.

Sasuke respiró calmado y cuando habló, su voz fue un murmullo suave.

— No eran más que Killis. Son inofensivos y no son peligrosos para ti. Ellos disfrutan rozándose contra cuerpos calientes, pero no muerden o comen carne. Ellos prefieren la vegetación en las ciudades. Corren por las calles para ejercitarse.

El corazón de Sakura estaba palpitando. — ¿Qué? —

— Debería haberte advertido sobre ellos, pero no me di cuenta a tiempo. No corrías ningún peligro. Los Killis son inofensivos. Los hacen correr por las calles dos veces al día para llenar su apetito por la vegetación. Ellos disfrutan al rozar nuestros cuerpos y sus dientes están afilados pero nunca morderían la piel. Los Killis te lamerían y frotarían sus redondos cuerpos contra tus piernas, son una especie muy afectuosa en nuestro planeta. ¿Lo comprendes? —

Ella lo hacía. Los Killis eran como pequeñas cortadoras de césped Zorn, que respiraban, a pesar de que parecían aterradoras para una extraterrestre como ella. El rubor de la vergüenza manchaba sus mejillas cuando se dio cuenta de que habían enloquecido por un animal inofensivo. Sakura estaba agarrada al cuerpo de Sasuke , su corazón palpitaba con fuerza en su pecho y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

— Oh. Al verlos venir y ver sus dientes afilados, pensé que estaban atacando. —

Una sonrisa curvó los labios de Sasuke . — Me di cuenta. —

— No es muy divertido. Da miedo mirarlos. Con esos dientes grandes y afilados. Sus cuerpos también asustan. Son redondos, peludos y feos. —

Su pecho se restregó contra el de ella mientras se echaba a reír. — Son muy pequeños. —

— Tienen unos enormes malditos dientes. —

Sasuke se rio de nuevo. — ¿Estás bien, Sakura ? Todavía hueles a miedo. —

Ella asintió. — Creo que debería soltarte. —

Él asintió. Ella aflojó el agarre de sus muslos apretados alrededor a su cintura, sus piernas estaban totalmente envueltas alrededor de sus caderas con fuerza. Su cuerpo se deslizó unos centímetros bajo el de él y de repente se quedó sin aliento cuando su coño hizo contactó con la parte delantera de los pantalones de Sasuke , incapaz de ignorar la visible protuberancia de allí. Las manos alrededor de su cintura se tensaron mientras Sakura miraba dentro de sus ojos mientras Sasuke le devolvía la mirada. Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

— Sólo es una reacción, debido a que estás en mis brazos. Incluso tu olor a miedo me excita. Me hace desear protegerte y eso hace que quiera montarte.

—Se aclaró la garganta. — Me hace pensar en follar contigo. —

El hombre era tan malditamente atractivo y que esa dura protuberancia estuviera presionada justamente contra su clítoris la hacía dolorosamente consciente de ello. Sakura se mordió el labio. Sus pechos estaban presionados contra su torso, sus fuertes brazos estaban sosteniéndola, estrechándola contra él cadera con cadera, y los brazos de Sakura fueron a alrededor de su cuello. No podían estar más cerca a menos que lo intentaran. El impulso de besarlo era tan fuerte, ella se preguntaba si tendría agallas para hacerlo.

— Deberías soltarme— dijo Sasuke en voz baja. — Debemos volver a casa.

Sakura se movió un poco, ajustando las caderas contra él, intentó contener un gemido mientras su clítoris rozaba la dura cresta de excitación de Sasuke . El estar sin bragas bajo sus pantalones de cuero fue una erótica sensación sobre su piel desnuda. Sakura no apartó la mirada de sus ojos, sosteniéndola muy tranquilo, sólo disfrutando el momento. La nariz de Sasuke se ensanchaba mientras un suave gruñido salía de su garganta.

Ella no lo soltó mientras luchaba consigo misma. Sakura quería saber cómo se sentiría su boca contra la suya y se preguntaba cómo se sentiría hacerle el amor al hombre de sus sueños. Sasuke era todo lo que siempre había querido en un hombre. Amable, sexy, tierno y ellos tenían más en común de lo que él sabía. Ambos habían terminado casados con personas verbalmente abusivas quienes sólo les habían causado dolor.

Sakura instintivamente sabía que Sasuke sería un consagrado y magnifico amante. El recuerdo de su polla le causó dolor cuando se lo imaginó trabajando lentamente con esa gruesa longitud en su interior. Las paredes interiores de su coño se movieron tan sólo con la idea de estar íntimamente juntos y ella temblaba de necesidad.

— Tienes que dejar que me vaya— jadeó él. — Puedo olerte, Sakura . —Un suave gruñido salió de él. — No soy feliz con mi vinculada y eso me hace ser débil. Sería un error si te tomase aquí y ahora y tu futuro vinculado tendría un problema con eso también. Estas bajo mi protección.

— Lo siento. No sé por qué reacciono de esta manera ante ti — dijo Sakura con sinceridad. — Tú me excitaste y tengo la fuerte urgencia de tocarte. Nunca me había sentido de esta manera con un hombre, nunca reaccioné con alguien del modo en que lo hago contigo. —

— No estás ayudando. Eso me hace desearte más. —

— Lo siento. — Ella movió una vez más sus caderas, frotándose contra el frente de él y ni siquiera trató de silenciar el suave gemido que hizo. — Tal vez sea porque ando por ahí sin ropa interior, pero soy muy consciente de mí misma allí abajo. Simplemente me hace más consciente de cómo reacciono ante ti físicamente.

Los ojos Sasuke se estrecharon. — Tú tienes necesidad. — Se lamió los labios. — Entiendo la necesidad. —

Sakura lo miraba a los ojos. Sí. ¡De acuerdo! Tenía necesidad, necesitaba ser tocada y su cuerpo estaba gritando porque Sasuke la tomara. Él apartó su mirada de la de ella, volviendo la cabeza, para mirar hasta el callejón. Esto provocó que Sakura siguiera su mirada mientras veía por encima de su hombro viendo que las pequeñas bolas de pelo se habían ido. Los brazos de Sasuke se tensaron y entonces se movió. El hizo que avanzaran lentamente hacia más adentro del callejón y entorno a un edificio.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que no había ventanas hacia donde se habían movido. Dos estrechos edificios en forma de uve, con sus techos que se deslizaban hacia abajo para literalmente tocar el suelo. Nadie de la calle podía verlos una vez que habían doblado esa esquina. Su mirada voló hacia la suya para encontrar que ella lo estaba mirando.

— Voy a aliviarte. —

¿Aliviarla? Abrió la boca para preguntarle a qué se refería, pero entonces él movió su cadera. Sasuke la inmovilizó contra la pared, mientras la dura protuberancia de su polla se frotaba contra su clítoris. Un grito ahogado salió de Sakura y sus dedos se apretaron sobre sus hombros.

— Relájate— gruñó él moviendo sus caderas, haciéndolas rodar, presionando contra su clítoris en un lento baile erótico.

El gemido que salió a través de sus labios entreabiertos fue algo que ella no pudo contener o intentar reprimir. El hombre suavemente gruñía, bajando su rostro mientras su boca iba a su garganta. Él no la besó, en lugar de eso su nariz rozaba la línea de su garganta mientras respiraba contra su piel. Sus caderas se sacudieron, frotando su polla adelante y hacia atrás contra su clítoris. Sakura sintió que la necesidad humedecía la parte de enfrente de sus pantalones de cuero, haciendo que sus cuerpos se rozan más fácilmente y el más puro éxtasis la golpeó.

— Tu olor es tan tentador— gruñó suavemente, su aliento le hacía cosquillas en el oído, su aliento caliente acariciaba su piel.

— Sasuke — susurró.

— Córrete por mí, pequeña. —

— Por favor— jadeó ella.

Sasuke se paralizó, sus caderas detuvieron la lenta tortura en su hinchado clítoris. — ¿Quieres que me detenga? —

Tragando saliva, Sakura levantó de nuevo su rostro para mirar hacia sus ojos hasta que sus miradas se encontraron. — Te quiero dentro de mí. —

Sus increíbles ojos se entrecerraron mientras un gruñido salía de sus labios entreabiertos. — No puedo. — La frustración golpeó a Sakura . —

— Me estás tocando pero, ¿no me penetrarás? —

— Estoy vinculado. —

— ¿Pero eso es todo, verdad? — Eso no tenía sentido para ella.

— Me siento atraído a ti, de un modo como nunca había querido antes a una mujer. No debería haberte tocado de ninguna manera, pero deseaba sentir como te deshacías en mis brazos. Si no puedo tenerte al menos quiero conocer el sonido que haces y el olor de tu placer.

Sus ojos estaban mirándose fijamente. — ¿Por favor? —

Él gruñó, el enojo tensaba sus facciones. — No me tientes, Sakura . Cometí un error, pero estoy vinculado a Karin , no importa cuánto desearía no estarlo. Ella puede llevar mi descendencia. Si entro en ti sé que no seré lo suficientemente fuerte como para retirarme antes de llenarte con mi semilla y no puedo vincularme a ti. No eres mía para tenerte y estas prometida a otro.

Mordiéndose el labio, Sakura asintió. — Eres un buen hombre y mereces a alguien mejor que Karin .

Gruñó, la ira cubriendo sus facciones. En cuestión de segundos la apartó con fuerza alejándola de su cuerpo. Con las piernas temblorosas Sakura se quedó de pie ahí, su cuerpo dolorido, su palpitante clítoris y sus muslos humedecidos por desearlo. Sasuke se alejó dándose la vuelta. Gruñó, dando unos pasos alejándose de ella antes de detenerse, seguía dándole la espalda.

— Tenemos que ir a casa. No debería haberte tocado, pero disfruto demasiado del tiempo que pasamos juntos y percibí tu necesidad. Lo siento he perdido el control, pero no volverá a suceder. Tomé ventaja de tu miedo, por los Killis. —

La sorpresa la recorrió — ¿Vas a cargar toda la responsabilidad por esto y culparte a ti mismo? Seamos honestos. La atracción entre nosotros estaba allí en el momento que nos conocimos, al menos para mí, y ambos somos culpables de desearnos el uno al otro.

Sasuke lentamente se dio la vuelta entrecerrando los ojos. — Debemos irnos ahora. No confío en mí mismo y apenas puedo controlar mi cuerpo. Mi deseo por ti es tan fuerte que siento dolor por estar contigo. —

Los ojos de Sakura bajaron hasta la parte delantera de sus pantalones, la protuberancia muy visible de su polla se delineaba en el cuero. Era gruesa y larga, levantado el frente de sus pantalones a la altura de su cadera. Si él tuviera el cuarto entre su piel y la cintura de esos pantalones estos habrían salido por encima de ellos. No parecía cómodo para él estar atrapado tan ajustadamente dentro del cuero.

Mordiéndose el labio, Sakura lo observaba. Ambos se deseaban el uno al otro pero no quiso entrar en ella. Ella sólo vaciló un segundo antes de agacharse poniéndose de rodillas en el suelo del callejón mirando hacia Sasuke , mojando sus labios con su lengua.

— Ven aquí. —

La pasión llenaba sus ojos hermosos mientras él gruñía en voz baja en la parte posterior de la garganta. Fue el sonido más sexy que jamás había escuchado en su vida. Sasuke dio un paso y después otro en su dirección antes de avanzar hasta detenerse.

— No sabes lo que me ofreces. —

— Observé a Hinata hacer esto. Déjame que te alivie y luego puedes aliviarme ya que no quieres penetrarme. Ambos estamos sufriendo el uno por el otro

Sasuke sólo dudó un momento antes de alcanzar la parte de frontal de sus pantalones y Sakura se dio cuenta de que le temblaban las manos mientras la desgarraba abriéndolos. No usaba calzoncillos hoy, así que su polla saltó libre de inmediato. Sakura tragó saliva ante la vista de lo malditamente grande y gruesa que era, no estaba segura de poder tomarlo en su boca pero recordó que Mina ni siquiera lo puso en su boca, en lugar de eso sólo lo lamió. Él se acercó un poco más.

— ¿Está segura? — Su voz era grave y profunda, más un rugido que un sonido.

Sus dos manos alcanzaron a Sasuke , envolviendo su dura polla. Sus dedos rodearon su muy caliente piel, mientras inhalaba su aroma masculino, acercándolo a su boca. Se lamió los labios una vez más, avanzando lentamente para acercar la cabeza de su eje. Sasuke gruñó suavemente. Una de sus manos la alcanzo para acariciar muy suavemente la línea de su mandíbula.

— Nunca había deseado tanto que alguien me lamiera. Nunca antes me había sentido de esta manera, excepto contigo.

Sakura levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la suya. Abrió la boca, permitiendo que su lengua se deslizara hacia afuera, sorprendiéndose cuando pasó la lengua a lo largo de la apertura de la punta de su sexo. Su sabor era como un dulce caramelo. Lamió más de la sustancia que se acumulaba allí, deseando asegurarse de que no se había equivocado con la primera lengüetada. El pre-eyaculatorio de los Zorn, por lo menos el de Sasuke , sabía muy bien.

El cuerpo de Sasuke se tensó, y en voz baja le gruñó de nuevo. Ella apartó la atención de su mirada llena de pasión hacia su pene. Abriendo sus labios ampliamente, lo tomó dentro de su boca. Sasuke jadeó y después gruñó. Los escandalosos sonidos que él hacía mientas Sakura lo trabajaba en su boca usando su lengua, labios y dientes para excitarlo al máximo y manipularlo mientras lo chupaba, le confirmaron que estaba encantado con lo que le hacía. Sintió como el cuerpo de Sasuke temblaba mientras sonidos bestiales salían de su garganta al tiempo que jadeaba y gemía.

Las manos de Sasuke la agarraron de la cabeza, obligándola de repente a retroceder. Su sorprendida mirada se elevo hacia él, sin entender por qué la había detenido, sabiendo que él estaba a punto de venirse.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Él parecía sorprendido y excitado al mismo tiempo.

Ella frunció el ceño. — Dándote placer. —

Los músculos de la garganta de Sasuke trabajaban mientras tragaba con dificultad. — Debes dejar de tomarme dentro de tu boca o voy a derramar mi semilla en tu interior. Se siente demasiado bien como para que yo pueda mantener mi control. Sólo tienes que lamerme. Estoy tan cerca.

Ella le frunció el ceño. — Ese es el propósito de lo que estoy haciendo. Quiero que te vengas.

Él gruñó. — No lo entiendes. Te tragarás mi semilla si no dejas de meterme en tu boca. —

— Quiero tragarla. Tu sabor es malditamente bueno. —

Los ojos de Sasuke se cerraron mientras su cuerpo temblaba, pero le soltó la cabeza. Sus manos se apoyaron en la pared detrás de Sakura , mientras aplastaba su cuerpo contra la pared al tiempo que se inclinaba ligeramente hacia adelante dejándola entre la pared y él. Bajó la mirada mientras asentía para que continuara.

Sakura se preguntaba por qué necesitaba la pared para apoyarse, pero no lo pensó dos veces antes de agarrar a Sasuke de nuevo. Su pene era rojo y estaba increíblemente dura, sabía a ciencia cierta que estaba justo a punto de correrse. Se humedeció los labios para mojarlos otra vez antes de llevárselo a su boca tan profundamente como pudo sin llegar a ahogarse. Se movió en él, lamiendo y tomando más de su dulce sabor.

Supo un segundo antes que empezaba a correrse por la forma en que Sasuke sacudió todo su cuerpo. Oyó el sonido de un murmullo suave encima suyo antes de que él estallara en su boca. Calientes disparos de miel con sabor a Sasuke la llenaron ráfaga tras ráfaga. Sakura lo tragó, gimiendo en torno a su maravilloso sabor. Era tan malditamente bueno que lamentó que se apartara de ella, obligándola a liberar su polla de sus labios.

Sus ojos se abrieron mientras Sasuke gruñía suavemente. Su mirada se dirigió hacia su rostro, mirándolo fijamente, notando por sus facciones cuan excitado estaba, el impactante asombro en sus ojos no dejaba ninguna duda. Más allá de eso, vio el placer inducido por el temor. Sus miradas se encontraron cuando él se apresuraba a abrocharse los pantalones, cubriéndose con el cuero en cuestión de segundos.

Sasuke se movía con rapidez, sorprendiéndola cuando la cogió para levantarla, llevándola con facilidad hacia sus brazos. Sus pies dejaron el suelo y entonces su espalda golpeó contra algo. Notó que Sasuke la había colocado en una pared inclinada en la uve de los dos edificios. Su mano le levantó bruscamente su camisa, dejando ante sus ojos su coño al descubierto. Gruñó.

— Ahora separa ampliamente tus piernas. —

Sakura sólo dudó un segundo antes de separar sus piernas, deseando que él la tocara de cualquier manera que quisiera. No tenía dónde colocar los pies y desde el ángulo de la pared inclinada del techo, comenzó a deslizarse hacia abajo. Sasuke la agarró por las caderas, levantándola de regreso, subiéndola más arriba en la superficie inclinada de la cubierta.

— Apoya tus talones sobre mis hombros. —

Vaciló, pero entonces se dio cuenta de lo que él quería hacerle. Tuvo que doblar sus piernas para colocar sus talones sobre sus hombros tal y como le había indicado. Se quedó en cuclillas, impidiendo así que resbalara, entonces la puso sobre su espalda. Dos grandes manos separaban sus muslos más ampliamente, cuando un gruñido salió de Sasuke .

Sasuke separó los labios de su sexo abriéndolos con los dedos y sin previo aviso su caliente boca y lengua estuvieron en ella. Otros hombres habían bajado en ella antes, pero no se parecía nada a la manera en que él lo hacía. Sasuke no se limitaba únicamente a lamer su clítoris. Usaba su agresiva lengua para recorrer por completo la longitud de Sakura , hundiendo su lengua en su coño, moviéndola en su interior.

Gimiendo, se quedó sin aliento ante la repentina e inesperada entrada. Él gruñó con fuerza provocándole vibraciones. Su lengua se retiró, provocándole espasmos en sus húmedas profundidades.

— Tengo tantas ganas de follarte que me duele. Mi pene está celoso de mi lengua. Eres tan malditamente suave, húmeda y caliente y sabes tan bien. —

— Por favor, fóllame—gimió ella.

Con un gruñido, la boca de Sasuke estuvo en ella en un instante. Esta vez fue directamente hacia su clítoris, tirando de la pequeña protuberancia con sus labios, rodeándola con su boca, succionándola fuertemente, su lengua de repente presionaba fuertemente contra su capullo, deslizándose furiosamente por el hipersensible bulto nervioso.

Sakura no tenía nada a que aferrarse así que empezó a mover los brazos en el aire hasta que se agarró a la lisa superficie de la cubierta inclinada en la que estaba recostada. El placer la atravesaba mientras Sasuke despiadadamente le hacía cosas a su clítoris que ella nunca había pensado que fueran posibles y sabía que no iba a durar mucho. No tenía ni siquiera la capacidad de intentar detener la maravillosa bendición que su boca le estaba dando. En un tiempo record Sakura se corrió con fuerza, un desgarrador grito salió de sus labios, mientras sus caderas se sacudían violentamente sobre la boca Sasuke , hasta que él levanto su cara.

Sakura se relajó cuando el último temblor la atravesaba y entonces lentamente percibió su entorno. Sasuke respiraba muy fuerte, sus pies ya no estaban sobre sus hombro para evitar que su cuerpo resbalara hacia abajo del edificio, porque la mano de Sasuke estaba sobre su coño sosteniéndola ahora en su lugar, inmovilizándola en el inclinado techo. Abrió los ojos y vio el rostro de Sasuke que estaba a pulgadas sobre el suyo, suspendido allí, pareciendo excitado con una mirada salvaje en sus ojos.

— Dime que no. — Sasuke le gruño las palabras con una profunda y áspera voz.

Confundida, frunció el ceño. — ¿Para qué? —

Él miró hacia abajo entre sus cuerpos, separados únicamente por un pie de espacio. Sakura siguió la dirección su mirada y la sorpresa la golpeó al ver que los pantalones de Sasuke volvían a estar abiertos, su polla dura, gruesa y erguida otra vez y situada unas cuantas pulgadas por encima de su coño. La sostenía suavemente con su mano. Levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la suya.

— Dime que no — gruñó de nuevo. — Dime que me aleje de ti, Sakura . Me excitas demasiado. Me has suplicado que te llene. — Jadeó. — Dime que no o te llenaré con mi semilla. No puedo ser tu vinculado y sé que está mal, pero aun así quiero reclamarte. Pídeme que me aleje porque no puedo controlarme cuando se trata de ti, así que necesito que me rechaces. Nunca te tomaría por la fuerza. —

Sakura se humedeció los labios. ¿Ella lo excitaba? — ¡Al diablo con esto! Tómame ¿Por favor? Te lo ruego, si me deseas, tómame. Te quiero, aunque sea sólo por esta vez, Sasuke . ¿Por favor? —

Los ojos de Sasuke se cerraron y sacó la mano de su coño. Su cuerpo comenzó a deslizarse hacia abajo del techo otra vez. Sakura se levantó, agarrándose de sus hombros para evitar resbalar hacia el suelo a unos cuatro pies de donde estaba. Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de repente.

— Estírate bien abierta y tómame. —

Las manos de Sasuke la agarraron por sus caderas, levantándola más para que ambas caderas se alinearan. Sakura no dudó en seguir sus órdenes, estirándose, abriéndose más, levantando sus piernas para envolverlas alrededor de las caderas que se acercaban. Sentía su cuerpo caliente contra sus pantorrillas mientras las cerraba alrededor de sus caderas vestidas de cuero. Él estaba tan duro que no necesitó guiarse hacia ella.

Sakura gemía cuando la gruesa cabeza de su pene rozaba la entrada de su coño, cuando lentamente se presionaba contra ella. Sintió que su cuerpo se resistía a la gruesa intrusión, pero Sasuke presionó suavemente con más fuerza. Su cuerpo cedió ante la inquebrantable fuerza del excitado hombre Zorn con una durísima erección que se empujaba dentro de su cuerpo.

Un gemido salió de sus labios mientras Sasuke llenaba a Sakura , estirándola, causándoles placer a ambos. Sus uñas se clavaron en sus hombros mientras ella echaba la cabeza hacia atrás dejando escapar un fuerte gemido de puro éxtasis.

— ¡Si! Te sientes tan malditamente bien— gritó ella.

— Señor de las Lunas— gimió él, hundiendo las bolas profundamente dentro de la apretada, más ardiente y suave parte de placer que jamás había experimentado. — Tú eres la única para mí. —

Ella también estaba experimentando estas emociones, la sensación de estar hechos el uno para el otro, hacía que pensará que él era lo que ella había esperado toda su vida. Sasuke abrió sus ojos y también lo hizo Sakura , sus miradas se encontraron, quedándose así mientras Sasuke se retiraba uno cuantos centímetros. Lentamente se empujó hacia adelante estirándola y Sakura gimió en voz alta de puro placer otra vez, sabiendo que nadie la había hecho sentir jamás como él lo hacía.

— Estás tan apretada, no quiero lastimarte, pero te deseo tanto. Quiero empujarme dentro de ti.

— Hazlo. Creo que me estoy adaptando. Joder, eres grande, pero se siente tan malditamente bien. Supuse que podrías lastimarme, pero no fuiste tan profundo como pensé que lo harías. Me siento apretada y llena y cada movimiento que haces se siente increíble. Fóllame, Sasuke . Por favor, sólo fóllame. —

— No podría detenerme para salvar a ninguno de nosotros ahora mismo. — Él comenzó a moverse en profundos y fuertes empujes.

Sakura gimió, sus piernas agarradas alrededor de las caderas de Sasuke , aferrándose a él ya que no tenía nada más a lo que agarrarse. Todo lo que ella podía hacer era sentir como Sasuke controlaba totalmente cada movimiento que sus cuerpos hacían juntos. Sus poderosas caderas aumentaron la velocidad, golpeando contra ella más fuerte, la felicidad rasgó a través de Sakura . Ella gimió, el clímax la golpeó por sorpresa, entonces hundió su rostro en su cuello, gritando por la intensidad de la fuerza con que ella se corrió. Sentía en su interior las inundaciones su liberación, los músculos comenzaron unos espasmos salvajes cuando se corría y se corría mientras él la follaba más fuerte.

Sakura echó la cabeza atrás, un rugido salió de su boca y comenzó a moverse con fuertes movimientos contra de ella. Sakura sentía su pene bombear en su interior, con una fuerte palpitación dentro de su coño, él se estaba corriendo. Pudo sentir chorro tras chorro de fuertes descargas de semen dentro de ella, su liberación casi violenta, entonces de repente se derrumbó sobre ella.

Estaban abrazados juntos, ambos sorprendidos y ambos tratando de recuperar el aliento. Ella lo abrazó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él fuertemente, ni siquiera le importo que su inmenso peso casi la aplastara haciendo que para ella fuera más difícil respirar. El pánico la golpeaba mientras la realidad se hundía con las consecuencias de su pasión.

Sakura sabía instintivamente que tan pronto como ella soltara a Sasuke , se retiraría, no sólo de su cuerpo, sino también emocionalmente. Estaba vinculado a esa perra de Karin y era un buen hombre. No podía sacar a patadas a esa perra a pesar de que Karin no lo mereciera, Sasuke era honorable.

Probablemente se echaría la culpa de lo que él y Sakura había compartido juntos en ese callejón. Casi se le rompió el corazón mientras el dolor la despedazaba por dentro. La vida no era justa y dolía. Ella quería estar con Sasuke , pero no estaba disponible para darle esa opción.

— Intenté salir — dijo en voz baja contra su cuello, su voz parecía un poco temblorosa y triste. — Te sacié pero no podía detenerme. Sabía que seria así. Lo sabía. — Se estremeció. — ¿Qué hemos hecho? ¿Qué he hecho? —

— Yo... —

— No trates de cargar con mi culpa. Soy un guerrero y sin embargo no pude luchar contra lo mucho que te deseo. — Gruñó, apoyando su rostro contra su cuello. — Debemos ir al centro médico ahora. Hay una inyección que tienes que ponerte para asegurarnos de que no te haya preñado. —

La sorpresa la golpeó. — Pero... —

— No— gruñó contra su cuello. — Traje a Karin aquí y estoy atrapado con ella. Los accidentes pasan y si te ponen la inyección antes de una hora puede evitar que mi semilla eche raíces. Debemos ir allí a confesar lo que hice así ellos te darán el medicamento. —

Cerrando los ojos, Sakura asintió con la cabeza, pero el dolor la golpeó fuertemente. Quería a Sasuke , lo quería más de lo que nunca podría tener con él, y le dolió. Se estaba enamorando de él y él no consideraría estar con ella.

Tomando una respiración profunda, lentamente se retiró de su cuerpo, alejándose de ella, y con mucho cuidado la soltó poniéndola de pie. Sakura sintió la humedad caer por sus muslos, pero no tenía nada con que limpiarse. Sasuke se movió de nuevo, tirando de sus pantalones cerrándolos, entonces cogió la olvidada mochila para sacar una de sus nuevas camisas, entregándosela, sin embargo, se negó a mirarla a los ojos.

Sus manos temblaban mientras Sakura utilizaba la camisa para limpiar la evidencia de lo que habían compartido. Sasuke aún se negaba a mirarla mientras ella enderezaba su vestido y se deshacía de la camisa en un cesto de basura. Él gruñó en voz baja, inclinándose para agarrar la mochila. Finalmente, la miró y ver el arrepentimiento que brillaba sobre sus hermosos ojos le rompió el corazón.

— Tenemos que hacerlo, Sakura . Ellos te darán una inyección y si hay un Señor de las Lunas mi familia no sabrá lo que he hecho, ya que podría causar vergüenza que haya perdido mi control. Necesitamos irnos rápidamente. Nos dejaran usar la ducha allí, así que nadie sabrá lo que pasó entre nosotros cuando lleguemos a casa. Esto nunca puede volver a suceder.

Parpadeando para contener las lágrimas, Sakura asintió con la cabeza. — Correcto—

Sasuke apartó la mirada, asintiendo. — Desearía que pudiera ser de otra manera. — Hizo una pausa, su mirada fue a cualquier parte menos hacia ella mientras se quedaba en silencio durante largos segundos. Cuando por fin volvió a hablar, fue tan suave que ella tuvo que esforzarse para oír sus palabras.

— Soy un Argis y mi lugar en la sociedad Zorn implica mucha responsabilidad, pero a veces me gustaría que no fuera así. Mi padre es el líder de Zorn y todo lo que hago se refleja en mi familia. Si fuera sólo mi honor, me impondría para estar contigo siempre, pero no es así. Me gustaría que fuera así porque tengo sentimientos muy fuertes por ti, Sakura . Quiero que sepas que aunque no pueda estar contigo, siempre te llevaré en mis pensamientos.

Su corazón se retorció dolorosamente. Su boca se abrió pero entonces apretó sus labios cerrándolos. ¿Qué más podría decir? No podían estar juntos y que esto los estaba destrozando a ambos.

Sasuke se aclaró la garganta. — Debemos irnos. —

Silenciosamente, Sakura siguió al gran hombre por el callejón y volvieron hacia la calle.

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tentando a Sasuke**

**ACLARACIONES: Esta historia no me pertenece. Repito: ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE. Sino a la fabulosa ****Laurann Dohner. La estoy adaptando por angelesoscuros13, que mi queridisima amiga me permitió muy amablemente hacerlo asi. Los personajes de Naruto (como todos saben) tampoco me pertenecen. Aviso para que no hayan problemas. Gracias ^^**

******Y perdón si encuentran algún error :D Trato de eli Hinata rlos todos pero a veces algunos se me pasan.**

******Byasaku1245: Don't worry :) Entiendo que pensaras que no la seguiría. Yo hice lo mismo cuando angelesoscuros13 estaba adaptando "Poseyendo el alma". Pero bueno. Lo importante es que no te hayas enojado :D Gracias por ser tan paciente y por tus buenos deseos. Cuidate mucho y besos!**

******Rosebenson19: ¡Pues aqui el capi que me pediste! xD Gracias por el review :3 Cuidate. Nos leemos!**

******Kurosaki Yu: Lamento darte la mala noticia, pero no tengo los libros :c Pero si quieres, puedes enviarle un mensaje privado diciendo que me conoces por esta adaptacion y que si te puede dar su link de descarga. Ellas son buenas amigas mias c: Saludos y espero que te guste el capi!**

******Karito: Justo ahora me llego tu review! xD Gracias por el review x3 Saludos!**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

— ¿Dónde demonios has estado? — Karin estaba en la sala de estar y se veía muy cabreada cuando regresaron. — Te fuiste durante cinco malditas horas. Cuando me llevas a comprar no me dedicas tanto tiempo. ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Le compraste todo en esa maldita calle? —

— Tuvimos un accidente, — Sasuke dijo en voz baja. — Fuimos atacados por Killis. —

—¿Qué diablos es eso? — Karin frunció el ceño, estudiando a Sasuke de pies a cabeza y luego a Sakura . — ¿Ella causó que entraras en una maldita pelea? ¿Agitó su coño también?

Sasuke gruñó. — No. Suficiente. Ha sido un día duro y tengo hambre. — Él de dio la mochila a Sakura . — Aquí está tu ropa. — Sasuke se negaba a mirarla.

Sakura cogió la correa de la mochila. — Gracias. —

Él asintió, liberando la mochila. — Fue un honor. —

Sakura huyó antes de romper a llorar, sabiendo que él no lo decía por haberla llevado de compras, Sasuke le estaba diciendo que lo que pasó entre ellos significaba mucho para él. Antes de llegar al pasillo oyó a Karin .

— Estaba aburrida. Espero que hayáis tenido un buen momento por entrar en una maldita pelea. Esa perra de Hinata no podía hacer mi comida hasta que tú regresaras. Ella... —

El resto, Sakura no lo oyó, entró en su habitación y dejó caer la mochila, colapsando en su cama. Un titubeo cuando dejó caer su culo sobre la cama le recordó lo sensible que estaba. Sasuke no había sido amable cuando la había follado y la inyección que el doctor había puesto en su culo todavía dolía.

Hinata entró en el dormitorio estudiando a Sakura en silencio. Sakura vio los curiosos ojos marrones oscuros. Hinata olió, la expresión en su rostro bronceado palideció al instante, y luego alargó la mano para cerrar la puerta, encerrándolas en la habitación.

— Te has duchado y hueles a jabón, pero no del tipo que tenemos en casa. —

Sakura miró a la mujer sin decir nada, pero sintiéndose horrible.

Hinata suspiró. — Algo pasó con Argis, ¿no? Veo la forma en que os miráis. Os vi esta mañana en el desayuno y lo vi ayer por la noche en el pasillo, fuera de esta habitación, pero pensé que me lo imaginaba. — La voz de la mujer bajó.— Te ha montado. —

— Por favor, — dijo Sakura en voz baja. — No lo hagas. Deja eso. —

Asintió mirando en silencio a Sakura . — ¿Estás bien? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? Nunca hablaré de esto con nadie pero es mi trabajo cuidarte, mientras estés bajo la protección de Argis Sasuke . Lo que me digas se quedará conmigo, por lo que puedes hablar sin miedo, te escucharé. No me gusta su vinculada pero nunca traicionaría a Argis. Al herir a su vinculada, haciéndole saber que él tomó tu cuerpo lo lastimaría también a él.

— Cómo... — Sakura cerró la boca, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Cómo lo sé? — Hinata arqueó una ceja blanca. — Huelo su liberación. Lo probé anoche, así que conozco su olor. Aunque te duchaste, todavía hueles lo que significa que esta en tu interior. Él te sembró. ¿Te dieron una inyección para evitar que eche raíces? —

— Sí. No voy a quedar embarazada. —

Asintiendo con la cabeza, la mujer miró a Sakura compasivamente. — Él es un buen guerrero que se ha negado a montarme, me he esforzado para llegar a él. Debe tener fuertes sentimientos por ti para llenarte con su descendencia. Nuestros hombres están entrenados para no liberarse en el cuerpo de una mujer a menos que se sienten tan atraídos que no puedan resistirse. Eso significa que él quería vincularse contigo, pero como ya está vinculado no puede mantenerte. No me gusta la otra humana y creo que tú le harías feliz. Ella no lo hace feliz. Yo podría echarla de esta casa. —

Sakura se quedó en shock. — ¿Estás ofreciéndote a matarla? —

— ¿Matarla? — Hinata hizo una pausa. — Podría. —

— No. — Sakura estaba horrorizada. — Ni siquiera se puede bromear acerca de eso.

— Yo la odio por ser tan mala conmigo y con Argis. Ella será cruel contigo. Uno de los amigos de Argis vino, la gilipollas lo invitó, a pesar de que le dije que no lo hiciera. Hizo que los dejará solos para hablar, eso es una falta de respeto. Tengo buen oído y los escuché desde el pasillo. Ella le ofreció su cuerpo, pero él se negó. Él es un buen amigo de Argis, nunca le faltaría al respeto, pero ella sigue ofreciéndose a otro hombre. Si se le digo a Argis tendría que matar a su amigo por la coltorian, pero nos libraríamos de ella.

— ¿Qué es coltorian? —

Hinata gruñó. — Significa algo muy malo. Es una mujer que da su cuerpo a cualquier hombre que lo necesite, que no tiene honor ni el respeto de nadie. Ponen a esas mujeres en los edificios médicos permitiendo que los hombres enfermos que lo necesiten se liberen en sus cuerpos. Es lo peor que una mujer puede convertirse en Zorn. —

— Lo entiendo. Creo que en mi mundo significa puta. Tú no puedes decirle lo que ella hizo si eso significa que Rever mataría a un amigo para deshacerse de ella. Eso le haría daño—

— Ella no se merece a Argis Sasuke . Puedes luchar contra ella por él. Te voy a enseñar cómo luchar si lo deseas y entonces puedes desafiarla a muerte. Él te ha montado por lo que tienes la ley de tu lado desde que él te ha llenado con su semilla. —

— No. No voy a luchar contra ella. — Ella se quedó atónita.

— Es raro, pero somos una raza con un pasado brutal. Las mujeres han luchado y han matado para tener hombres poderosos. Tú podrías desafiarla. Sé que Argis no trataría de detenerte si pensara que podía librarse de ella. —

— No voy a matar a nadie. —

La decepción golpeó las facciones de Hinata . — Oh. ¿Va en contra del código de honor humano matar a un rival? —

— No soy una asesina. —

— Eso es muy malo. No se me permite desafiarla. La estúpida me ha exigido que le prepare comida para ella así que voy a ir ahora. —

Sakura vio salir a Hinata . Cerró los ojos, relajándose en la cama, y el recuerdo del tacto de Sasuke la hizo temblar al desearlo otra vez. El hombre podría ser adictivo si ella lo dejaba. Abrió los ojos y una ola de tristeza la llenó al saber que justo en ese momento estaba con Karin . ¿Haría el amor con ella? Los celos y el dolor eran dos emociones que no le gustaban a Sakura , pero las sentía. Karin no se merecía el maravilloso hombre que era Sasuke y esto la cabreaba.

Para distraerse guardó la ropa que Sasuke le había comprado. Sonrió, recordando lo divertido que había sido estar juntos hasta el incidente de los Killis. Ella había gritado ante las bolas de boliche con dientes afilados del tamaño de las ovejas. Sasuke la había cargado de una manera tan dulce para alejarla de ellos y calmarla.

Ella dejó de moverse, la ira la envolvió por el sentimiento de impotencia, quería a Sasuke permanentemente. Apretando los dientes, tomó una respiración profunda, dejando que la tranquilizara puesto que quería un hombre al que no podía tener. Quería ser su vinculada, quería lo que Karin tenía, ellos estaban unidos. Tal vez la perra cambiaría a Sasuke por Yaten. Refunfuñando, Sakura sabía que la vida no podía ser tan perfecta. Por otra parte, Yaten se enojaría con ese acuerdo, ya que cualquier hombre atrapado con Karin viviría para lamentarlo.

Se cambió de ropa, se puso un pantalón rojo que Sasuke había comprado para ella con una camisa gruesa y suave que le llegaba hasta el muslo. No hacían camisas ajustadas para las mujeres o ninguna le quedaba. Las mujeres Zorn eran más grandes y más altas que Sakura , los pantalones eran un poco flojos, pero no demasiado. Después de diez minutos, salió de su habitación en dirección a la cocina para ayudar a Hinata con la cena.

Hinata estaba poniendo la mesa, así que sin decir palabra Sakura sólo ayudó. Hinata le dirigió una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento.

— La otra nunca ha tratado de ayudarme. Te lo agradezco. —

— No hay problema. ¿Necesitas ayuda con cualquier otra cosa? —

— No. La comida esta preparada, hice una comida ligera. Argis me dijo que comió antes. —

El recuerdo del almuerzo a solas con él, horas antes, pasó por la mente de Sakura . Asintió con la cabeza. Se preguntó si se sentiría incómoda en esta comida.

Vio primero a Sasuke , parecía furioso mientras se acercaba al comedor. Su hermosa mirada vio a Sakura antes de que él mirara hacia otro lado. Cuando salió del pasillo no tardo en aparecer Karin detrás de sus talones. La mujer tenía el pelo rojo corto en una cola de caballo apretada que se pegaba en la parte superior de la cabeza de una manera poco halagadora, pero que coincidía con el poco favorecedor vestido suelto que llevaba cuando irrumpió en el comedor.

— Finalmente, —se quejó Karin . — Estoy tan hambrienta que probablemente me termine esta mierda.

Un suave rugido vino de Sasuke . — Hinata es buena cocinera. —

— Entonces dile que cocine algo bueno. Las dos últimas cenas eran una mierda. — Karin se dejó caer en una silla.

Todo el mundo se sentó, menos Hinata . Ella desapareció en la cocina para aparecer con dos platos, sirviendo a Sasuke primero y luego a Karin . Karin frunció el ceño profundamente a Hinata .

— ¿Por qué siempre le sirves primero a él? ¿No han oído hablar ustedes de primero las damas? —

Hinata hizo una pausa en su camino a la cocina con el ceño fruncido. — No. No lo he oído. Los hombres se sirven siempre en primer lugar, a continuación, sus enlazados, a continuación, los invitados, y yo la última en comer. Es la forma en que es. —

— Quiero que me sirvas primero a partir de ahora. — Karin le sonrió a Hinata . — Es una orden. —

— Siempre serviré primero a Argis. Esta es su casa. — Hinata frunció el ceño más profundamente.

— Es mía también y quiero que me sirvas antes que a él. — Karin hizo un mohín, disparando a Sasuke una sucia mirada. — Dile a la criada que me sirva primero la próxima vez. Soy tu esposa y exijo que le des la orden de hacer lo que yo digo. —

Sasuke miró enojado, con la boca apretada en una mueca. — Hinata , por favor, sírvele a Karin primero si es tan importante para ella. —

Por desgracia, Hinata dio un tirón de la cabeza, pero estaba enojada. Sakura apretó los dientes, sintiendo gran cantidad de ira. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con Karin ? Ella se había propuesto evitar mirar a la mujer. Sasuke se aclaró la garganta.

— Mañana vuelvo al trabajo y voy a estar fuera durante cinco horas. ¿Te gustaría saber qué hago? —

— No realmente, — Karin utilizó su dedo para empujar un pedazo de carne. — Sólo no me despiertes si sales temprano. Me gusta tener mi sueño de belleza. —

Sakura miró a Sasuke , al ver su expresión de decepción. Se preguntó qué parte de la respuesta de Karin lo hizo sentirse de esa manera. ¿Sería porque la mujer que quien se unió no le importaba lo que hacía para ganarse la vida o era porque no quería ser despertada para despedirse de él?

— Me gustaría oír hablar de eso, — dijo Sakura antes de que pudiera detenerse.

Sasuke levantó la cabeza, mirándose fijamente. Su boca se suavizó.— Entreno a los más jóvenes, a luchar. —

— Wow. Genial. — Sakura le sonrió. — Sé que eres un guerrero. ¿Qué edad tienen los niños que enseñas? ¿A qué edad empiezan a entrenar?

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su sexy boca. — A los cinco. Los hombres a los que enseño son un poco mayores. Soy entrenador de combate avanzado por lo que los hombres que me asignan tienen entre diecisiete y veinte años. Los de mañana se han unido a la tripulación Outlander, quienes patrullan las zonas fuera de las ciudades. Algunos Zorn son todavía brutales. Ellos... —

— Oh, déjalo ya, — suspiró Karin . — A ella realmente no le importa un comino. Es por educación, pero deja de divagar. Nadie quiere oírlo. —

La ira oscureció la cara de Sasuke . Sus labios formaron una línea blanca apretada. Hinata entró en la habitación, casi golpeando un plato sobre la mesa. Ella fue más amable cuando le puso el plato a Sakura . Sakura lanzó una mirada desagradable en dirección a Karin .

— En realidad, me encantaría escucharlo porque estoy muy interesada. No estaba siendo educada.

Karin miró a Sakura . — Bueno, no quiero oírlo. Me aburre hasta la muerte.

— Entonces no escuches, — replicó Sakura , muy enojada ahora. — ¿No sabes ser educada de todos modos? No me importa oír tus quejas constantemente de todo, no te callas, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no comes y dejas que los demás tengan una conversación que no gire en torno a hacer a la gente miserable? —

— ¡Cómo te atreves! — Karin se puso en pie. — Largo de mi casa. No permitiré que me hables de esa manera. —

Sakura se puso de pie. — Alguien debería hablar contigo y decirte como obtener más de tu estúpido yo. —

— Mujeres, — gruñó Sasuke . — Basta ya. —

— Dile que se largue, — espetó Karin . — Ahora, Sasuke .

— No voy a hacer eso, — dijo en voz baja. — Ella es un huésped en nuestra casa hasta que su futuro vinculado llegue por ella y he dado mi palabra de protegerla hasta que él venga. Es una orden de mi padre.

— No me vengas con esa mierda. La quiero fuera. — Karin cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, sus ojos verdes mirando a Sakura . — Vete al infierno. —

Sakura estaba seriamente enojada cuando ella volvió la cabeza para ver la tensa expresión de Sasuke .

— Si quieres que me vaya puedo regresar al centro médico, pero primero, ¿te importa si tengo una pequeña charla con tu esposa? —

Él vaciló. — Te quedarás aquí, pero puedes hablar con ella—

— La quiero fuera ahora, — resopló Karin . —¿Me entiendes, Sasuke ? Consigue sacarla o dormirás en ese maldito sofá la próxima semana. Mientras ella esté aquí. Tan malditamente segura que no subirás a mi cama.

Un gruñido proveniente de Sasuke cuando se levantó lentamente, mirando a Karin . — ¿Es una amenaza? En este momento no quiero compartir la cama contigo y el suelo es mil veces mejor. —

La furia se reflejó en la cara de Karin , haciéndola roja y manchada. — Eres un hijo de puta. —

Sasuke gruñó.

— ¡Deja de sonar como un maldito perro! — Karin miró a Sasuke . ¿Necesitamos construir una maldita puerta para perros y tal vez poner una caseta de perros en el patio trasero? Actúas como... —

— Cierra la boca, — gritó Sakura , interrumpiendo a Karin . — ¿Qué te pasa? No te da vergüenza. Él es un buen tipo, pero lo tratas como una mierda. No lo insultes comparándolo con un maldito perro, sobre todo sabiendo que a él le molesta cuando le dices esas cosas tan crueles. Hinata es una persona dulce, no un maldito sirviente, y la comida es deliciosa, así que acaba de comportarte como una niña malcriada y dale una oportunidad. Puedo ver por qué dejaste la Tierra. Nadie te quería allí, ¿verdad? —

Karin giró, un fuerte chillido desgarró su boca y se alejó. Sakura se movió alrededor de la mesa para ir tras la mujer, pero Sasuke se acercó y la tomó del brazo, su gran mano la agarraba por encima del codo suavemente. Sus miradas se encontraron.

— No. No vas a atacarla. —

— ¿Atacarla? — La sorpresa la envolvió.

La voz de Hinata estaba reflejaba la emoción. — Déjala que la desafíe, Argis. —

Sakura se dio cuenta entonces de lo que quería decir y se horrorizó, mirando a un ceñudo Sasuke , que negaba con la cabeza. Pensaba que iba a atacar físicamente a Karin y también lo hacía Hinata .

— No te permitiré arriesgar tu vida por mí, — dijo en voz muy baja. — No la conoces como yo. Es cruel y no tiene honor. La lucha no sería justa. —

— No voy a desafiarla. ¿Eso es lo que piensas? No soy una asesina. Alguien tiene que ponerla en su lugar. Si le permites seguir con esto sólo va a empeorar porque cada vez que cedes, ella acabará por exigir más. ¿Lo entiendes? No tengo ninguna intención de pegarle, no importa lo mucho que pueda merecer que alguien le rompa la cara. Yo sólo quiero discutir con ella y espero que entienda lo equivocada que está.

Sasuke tomó una respiración profunda, la soltó y volvió a tomar asiento en la mesa. — No. Por favor, siéntate y termina tu comida. Deja que se vaya a nuestra habitación para enfriar su temperamento. —

Sakura se sentó, odiando la manera que Sasuke había dicho "nuestra habitación". La idea de él compartiendo cualquier cosa con Karin la desgarraba por dentro. La idea de él tocando a la perra de Karin sólo dolía. Su apetito había desaparecido por lo que se limitó a observar la comida.

— ¿De verdad quieres saber lo que hago? — La voz de Sasuke era suave.

Levanto la barbilla, ella miró a los ojos hermosos. — Sí. —

La ira había dejado su rostro. — Algunas zonas de Zorn son todavía incivilizadas. Estoy entrenando hombres para patrullar las zonas Outlander para mantener la paz y mantener el orden. Es mi trabajo asegurarme de que están bien preparados para cualquier cosa a la que deban enfrentarse.

— Argis Sasuke es un guerrero de renombre que ha matado a muchos en la batalla. — Sonrió Hinata , orgullosa. — Se hizo cargo de muchas de las áreas Outlander y las civilizó cuando era líder de la patrulla. —

— Parece peligroso. — Sakura temió por su seguridad. — ¿Todavía haces eso? ¿Ir ahí, quiero decir? —

Negando, Sasuke siguió comiendo. — No. Mi trabajo ahora es entrenar porque soy mayor. — No parecía muy contento al respecto.

— No eres viejo. No te ves de más de treinta y tres. —

Él sonrió, mirándola a los ojos. — Eso es viejo para ser un funcionario Outlander. Nos retiramos a los treinta años para que los guerreros más jóvenes, más rápidos, enfrenten la agresión. Y los hombres como yo nos convertimos en entrenadores. No echo de menos las duras condiciones de vida y puedo volver a casa cada noche. Aunque fui un oficial y como líder te pasas semanas viviendo en las zonas salvajes Outlander—

Hinata se rió entre dientes. — No hay mujeres en las áreas Outlander. A la mayoría de los hombres no les gusta trabajar ahí porque no tienen mujeres para montar. —

Esto conmocionó a Sakura . — ¿Ninguna en absoluto? —

— No hemos encontrado. — Sasuke sorbió su bebida. — Las mujeres no podrían sobrevivir por mucho tiempo por ahí sin un guerrero muy fuerte para defenderlas. Los hombres no civilizados son brutales. —

— Los hombres salvajes lucharían unos contra otros por una mujer, — dijo Hinata en voz baja. — La mujer corre el riesgo de ser abusada, como en los viejos tiempos de nuestra historia a menos que una familia fuera fuerte y tuviera buenos luchadores para proteger a las mujeres de ser robadas. Las mujeres brutalmente robadas tienen una vida corta. Los hombres se matan unos a otros sobre la mujer capturada y ella se queda con el ganador de cada batalla hasta que su cuerpo no pueda soportar la presión. Hemos avanzado, pero hay hombres salvajes en el área Outlander que se niegan a cambiar. Cualquier mujer ahí tendría que enfrentar tal brutalidad. —

— Suena horrible. —

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. — Es muy peligroso. Tu vinculado nunca te llevará allí, así que nunca vas a ver o estar en peligro. Yaten vive en el crucero de batalla Drais. Nosotros no estamos en guerra en la actualidad, pero hemos tenido problemas con algunos planetas en los últimos años, por lo que el crucero esta ahí más como una medida preventiva. —

— No creo que fuera feliz viviendo en un crucero. — Hinata terminó su cena. — Serás la única mujer en una nave con unos cien hombres. —

Eso hizo que Sasuke frunciera el ceño. — Ella estará bien protegida. No la asustes.

— Lo siento, Argis Sasuke . — Hinata bajó la cabeza al instante. — Esa no era mi intención. Sé que su vinculado la protegerá. Quiero decir que ella estará sola, sin otras hembras. —

Sasuke frunció el ceño. — Por supuesto que él la protegerá y se asegurará de que sea feliz. — Su atención se dirigió a Sakura , mirándose fijamente. — Él no te llevaría allí, si no fuera seguro. Serás bien atendida. —

Sakura se sintió mal ante la mención de su futuro vinculado. ¿Qué pasa si odiaba a ese hombre?

¿Qué pasa si Yaten era un idiota? Viviendo en una nave en el espacio no parecía buena idea. Ella no había disfrutado el viaje a Zorn, una vez más, habían sido atacados y Seiya había sido asesinado. Ella no quería dejar a Sasuke sabiendo que nunca volvería a verlo.

— Vas a ser bien atendida, — repitió en voz baja Sasuke , tratando de darle seguridad. Su expresión se suavizó. — Él te apreciara. —

Ella deseaba desesperadamente que fuera Sasuke quien la apreciara. Ella no dijo eso en voz alta, pero ella seguro que lo pensó cuando ella asintió con la cabeza hacia él.

Sasuke desvió su mirada para mirar hacia la comida. — Apenas ha tocado tu comida. Come. —

— No tengo hambre. — Ella forzó una sonrisa a Hinata . — Tuve un gran almuerzo. Era delicioso. ¿Necesitas ayuda con los platos? —

Hinata negó con la cabeza, poniéndose de pie. — No. Quédate con Argis Sasuke a hacerle compañía. —

La mujer Zorn recogió los platos y se fue.

Sakura tenía la sospecha de que Hinata los había dejado solos en el comedor a propósito. Al segundo se había ido, aunque, Sasuke se puso de pie mirando a cualquier lugar menos a Sakura .

— Debería irme. —

Su barbilla levantada para que ella pudiera estudiar su cara. — No quieres estar a solas conmigo, ¿verdad? —

Esos ojos increíbles encontraron con los suyos durante un breve instante.

— Tú me tientas. Tengo que irme. —

Se alejó sin decir palabra. Con un fuerte suspiro, Sakura se puso de pie, sintiéndose deprimida, a sabiendas de que él iba a manejar la atracción entre ellos.

Iba a evitar estar a solas con ella.

**Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tentando a Sasuke**

**ACLARACIONES: Esta historia no me pertenece. Repito: ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE. Sino a la fabulosa ****Laurann Dohner. La estoy adaptando por angelesoscuros13, que mi queridisima amiga me permitió muy amablemente hacerlo asi. Los personajes de Naruto (como todos saben) tampoco me pertenecen. Aviso para que no hayan problemas. Gracias ^^**

******Y perdón si encuentran algún error :D Trato de eliminarlos todos pero a veces algunos se me pasan.**

******Byasaku1245: Me alegro :3 Ayer no pude subir ningun capi, pero hoy voy a subir 2 (creo que 3) xD Cuidate nos vemos!**

******Kurosaki Yu: Jaja. Creo que todos adiamos a Karin (o la mayoria de nosotros) Pero bueno. Lo puedes enviar un mensaje privado a angelesoscuros13 y pedirle que te den algún link de descarga. Estoy un 99.9 % de que te lo darán ;) Cuidate mucho :3**

******Rachel: gracias por comprender :3 Por un momento pensé que me iban a matar D: jaja. Pero bueno, espero que tu también estes sobrellevando la situacion que tienes. Pero como dijiste tu: estamos para apoyarnos ^^ Cuidate y sabes? Cuenta con todo mi apoyo :3 Nos leemos!**

******Rosebenson19: Me alegro que te haya gustado :3 y ya veré que puedo hacer con respecto a Hinata y _su Naruto_ jaja. Saludos!**

******Ai-chan: Nos sabes cuanto me gusto tu review! *.* Y me alegra mucho... muchisimo que te gusten mis adaptaciones. Aquí te dejo la conti :3 Cuidate, nos leemos!**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

— Mañana debe llegar tu vinculado. — Hinata vigilaba cuidadosamente a Sakura . — ¿Estás nerviosa? Yo estaría un poco asustada, ya que es un desconocido. Nunca he vivido con desconocidos. Siempre he conocido a los pocos hombres para los que he trabajado, teniendo la opción de vivir con ellos o no.

Mordiéndose el labio, Sakura se apartó el pelo rosa hasta los hombros. Era un caluroso día y su pelo se pegaba a la piel. — Estoy petrificada. ¿Qué pasa si no me gusta Daniel ? ¿Qué pasa si es un imbécil? ¿Y si es todo lo contrario de su hermano? Itachi fue tan malditamente dulce y me hacia reír. —

— Me gustaría poder aliviar tus temores, pero yo no lo conozco. —

— No pasa nada. Creo que voy a llegar a conocerlo realmente muy bien puesto que estoy vinculada a él. —

— Tienes suerte de estar vinculada. Es un gran honor ser elegida para el nacimiento de un futuro Zorn. —

Suspirando, Sakura se miró las manos. Su corazón se rompía, pero no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta, prefirió hablar de cómo se sentía acerca de Daniel .

— Lo que estoy es aterrorizada porque no conozco a este hombre ¿Qué pasa si no soy realmente feliz? — Miró a Hinata . — ¿Esta permitido el divorcio? —

— ¿Qué significa esta palabra? —

— ¿Puedo separarme de él si es un idiota? ¿Y si es abusivo? —

— Él está muy honrado de tenerte a su cargo. Nunca abusaría de una mujer y debes confiar en mí en esto. Él te tratara bien, Brenda. Es una cuestión de honor y él se ha esforzado mucho para tener el cargo que tiene. Te protegerá y velará por tus necesidades y la de los suyos. Serás feliz.

¿Qué pasa si no lo soy? Ella no era feliz en este momento. Sakura miró alrededor de la cocina donde estaba sentada en la mesa mientras cenaba y hacia compañía a Hinata mientras cocinaba. Durante los últimos cinco días Sakura apenas había visto a Sasuke , había conseguido evitarla muy bien a excepción de la cena y las comidas donde había sido malditamente incómodo.

Karin era una mega puta que se hacía cargo de todas las conversaciones en la cena, no dejaba hablar a nadie mientras se iba por peteneras sobre cosas estúpidas, como que el cielo era de un tono de rojo que odiaba o se quejaba porque en Zorn no tenían televisión. Sasuke comía rápidamente todas las noches antes de huir de la mesa. Se iba a trabajar en el desayuno, y no regresaba hasta la cena. Después de la comida se mantenía en el otro lado de la casa, lo más lejos posible de Sakura .

A Sakura le dolía ver a Sasuke . Recordaba como la había tocado, ella estaría encantada de poder tocarlo de nuevo. Le dolía ver el cuerpo de un hombre con el que nunca podría estar otra vez y saber que se estaba acostando con esa puta de Karin la estaba matando. No era únicamente el hecho de que Karin tenía a Sasuke , sino que ella era una persona desagradable.

— Ahí estás— dijo Karin entrando en la habitación. — Te dije que quería que me lavases la maldita espalda porque nunca llego, Hinata . — Karin llevaba una toalla y nada más. — He tenido que venir por ti. —

Hinata apretó la boca en una línea, sus ojos marrones ardían con furia mirando a Karin . — No voy a hacer eso, ya te dije que no es mi trabajo. Yo preparo las comidas, hago la casa, hago la compra y atiendo las necesidades generales. Lavarte el trasero como si fueras un niño no es mi trabajo. No voy a asistir a las necesidades personales de una mujer de esa manera.

— Te follas a hombres para vivir, lavarme la espalda no debería ser ningún problema. —

Sakura fue directamente hacia ella al instante, enojada con el insulto implícito hacia Hinata . — No te atrevas a decir ese tipo de cosas de ella o a tratarla de ese modo. —

Los ojos verdes se estrecharon cuando Karin miró a Sakura . — Quédate fuera de esto, si fuera por mí estarías viviendo en una caja de cartón. Apuesto a que el tipo al que te estamos dando no esta en alguna nave. Creo que está escondiéndose para evitarte, mientras le sea posible, porque sabe que eres una perdedora. No quiere ser utilizado como su hermano. —

De pie, Sakura miró a la mujer un poco más alta. — Voy a lavarte la espalda. —

Los ojos verdes se estrecharon. — Vas a tratar de ahogarme. —

Sakura sonrió fríamente, sus ojos azules reduciéndose a medida que miraba a Karin , sin decir nada.

— Hinata — espetó Karin , desviando su atención de Sakura para mirar a la otra mujer en su lugar. — Te quiero a ti en el baño ahora, maldita sea. De lo contrario le diré a Sasuke que estás siendo mala conmigo. Voy a llorar y le voy a decir que quiero otra ayudante en la casa. O bien mueves el culo hasta el baño para hacer lo que yo digo o embala tu mierda. —

Un gruñido salió de Hinata . — Bien—

Karin sonrió fríamente, giró sobre sus talones y se alejó.

Sakura se sacudió con furia, y decidió una vez más que Karin era una puta. Le frotó el brazo a Hinata para reconfortarla. — ¿Por qué te comprometes a hacerlo? ¿De verdad crees que Sasuke te sacará a patadas? Le voy a decir lo mala que es. No sería capaz de deshacerse de ti cuando ella se lo diga. —

— Sé que no me hará irme, pero Argis me dijo que fuera muy agradable con ella, su razonamiento era que cambiaría, si siempre era amable con ella. — Una sonrisa dividió los labios de Hinata . — Querría ahogarla bajo el agua hasta que no le quedara aliento. —

— Accidentalmente podría ir allí para ayudarte. —

Ambas se echaron a reír.

Hinata suspiró. — Me gustaría atreverme, pero le di mi palabra a Argis cuando me ordenó que no me vengase de cualquiera de las cosas malas que hace o dice de mí. —

— No prometo nada, estaba bromeando. Por muy tentador que parezca ir a ahogarla no podría hacerlo. — Sakura se río entre dientes. — Bueno, yo no lo haría más que un par de veces pero me gustaría asegurarme de que no pudiera respirar mientras la mojaba.

Hinata sonrió. — Te voy a echar de menos. Esto va a terminar mal para Argis. Esta humana ha estado insinuándose a uno de los guardias de Argis, que están en la puerta para protegernos. Ella coquetea con todos, y esta mañana cuando salí a la calle para tirar la basura la vi allí riendo, y tocando a uno. Cuando me vio, se alejó, pero nunca debe poner sus manos en otro hombre. Argis va a enojarse mucho si se entera, pero me temo que lo lastimaré si se lo digo. —

El temor golpeó a Sakura . — ¿Fueron demasiado amistosos? —

— Yo no lo vi, pero Argis tendría que matar a los hombres si ella se ofreció. Ella es su vinculada, y los guardias saben que sería la muerte. Ellos le son leales pero coquetean. Ella y Argis no han peleado en días por lo que no quiero entristecerlo, ya que él tiene la esperanza de que ella se adapte a nuestro modo de vida. Si ella es inteligente se detendrá ahora que vi lo que estaba haciendo. —

Sakura dudaba que Karin tuviera un cerebro en la cabeza, pero se calló, observando a Hinata salir de la habitación, poniéndose en pie para agitar el recipiente lleno con un guiso de carne que olía maravilloso. Mañana dejaría a Sasuke para siempre, cuando Daniel llegara. A Sakura le dolía el pecho al pensar en la vida sin Sasuke , sabiendo que iba a perder sus ojos increíbles y el sonido de su risa. La vida es tan condenadamente injusta.

Un timbre sonó por toda la casa. Apagando el fuego, salió de la cocina. Sabiendo que Hinata estaba ocupada, fue a la puerta para responder. Sasuke había asignado por lo menos cuatro guardias para proteger la casa mientras él estaba en el trabajo, así que si alguien llegó hasta la puerta, sabía que era seguro abrirla.

Cuatro grandes hombres Zorn estaban al otro lado de la puerta cuando Sakura la abrió de par en par. Sus uniformes eran de cuero negro y tenían una extraña chapa a través de sus pechos, con raros diseños en rojo sangre por el hombro. Los cuatro tenían el pelo de color marrón con ojos marrones oscuros. Mirando al más cercano, lo reconoció al instante, al ver la extraña semejanza con el hombre que la había tomado en la Tierra.

Los ojos marrones oscuros similares a Itachi se estrecharon cuando Sakura miró para arriba, pero a diferencia de Itachi , este hombre tenía una mirada dura, fría, y sus ojos no eran amables. Un profundo gruñido salió de su garganta, mientras su boca se apretaba en una línea firme antes de que sus labios se abrieran para revelar unos dientes afilados. Gruñó a su vez, más fuerte, por lo que Sakura se sobresaltó por el áspero ruido.

— Así que tú eres la humana. — Su mirada furiosa se posó en ella.

En estado de shock, Sakura se quedó mirando al hombre de seis pies y tres, era grande, pero no tan grande como Sasuke . La confundió ver a Daniel un día antes de lo que se esperaba, y tan enojado con ella por alguna razón. Le habían dicho que estaba vinculado a ella, que venía con entusiasmo, pero éste hombre obviamente, no estaba contento de verla. Parecía disgustado y muy cabreado.

Tragando, Sakura se obligó a decir, — ¿ Daniel ?

Él frunció los labios. — ¿Quién más podría estar aquí para recogerte, humana? —

Humana, su tono sonaba como si se tratara de una burla. Una mirada fija, fría, oscura recorrió su cuerpo otra vez antes de que el hombre girara su cabeza, y cabeceando hacia uno de los tres hombres grandes que lo acompañaban.

— Sus cosas. —

El hombre se movió rodeando a Daniel , empujando literalmente a una aturdida Sakura de la puerta, haciéndola tropezar de nuevo. El hombre entró en la casa, aspiró con fuerza e hizo una pausa. Hinata apareció desde el otro lado de la casa en ese momento y se encontró con Sakura , miró atónita a la otra mujer.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Quién eres tú? — Hinata se movió rápidamente hacia delante, tratando de llegar a Sakura .

Daniel entró en la casa. — Atrás— gruñó. — Estoy aquí para recoger a la problemática humana. Muestra a mi oficial su habitación para poder recoger sus cosas, ¡ahora! —

Hinata palideció. — ¿Problemática? ¿Es usted Daniel ? No os esperaban hasta mañana. —

Daniel gruñó. — Haz lo que te dicen. Muéstrale su habitación para recoger sus cosas. —

Hinata alarmada, apartó la mirada de Sakura , pero asintió con la cabeza. Ella todavía estaba pálida cuando se volvió, mirando un poco temerosa al hombre de Daniel para conducirlo hacia la parte posterior de la casa. Daniel se dio la vuelta, su mirada enojada sobre Sakura otra vez, mirándola definitivamente molesto. Poco a poco fue rodeándola, mirando abiertamente su cuerpo con esa expresión enfurecida en sus rasgos.

— He puesto a cien los motores de mi nave para llegar antes de que avergonzaras más mi nombre. — Gruñó en voz baja un segundo antes de que su mano saliera disparada, agarrándole el brazo dolorosamente. — Quiero nombres, humana, así que dímelos ahora. —

Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Sakura , que se quedó sin aliento. Daniel le contorsionó el brazo por encima de su codo. Ella se quedó mirando al enfurecido Zorn con confusión y terror.

— No sé de que estás hablando. Avergonzado ¿cómo? — El fuerte agarre del brazo le dolía. — Mi nombre es Sakura . Usted no tiene que llamarme humana. —

Un gruñido profundo salió de su garganta, y la furiosa mirada de sus ojos era aterradora. Levantó la cabeza y asintió, mientras la empujaba con fuerza, golpeándola de nuevo, y haciéndola tropezar a pocos metros.

— Cógela— Daniel gruñó la orden.

Sakura jadeó, antes de que unas manos la agarraran por detrás. Sacudió la cabeza para mirar a los dos hombres que la agarraban cada uno por un brazo. Daniel gruñó en voz baja, mirando alrededor del cuarto.

— La mesa. —

Los hombres, literalmente, tiraron a Sakura a sus pies. Pateó el aire, sorprendida por como los hombres la cogían bruscamente de los brazos, y cuando la llevaron a la mesa de café, Daniel barrió con el brazo todo lo que había en la mesa, estrellando un jarrón contra el suelo. Sakura se giró en el aire, y un segundo después su espalda golpeó la dura mesa al estrellarse contra ella.

El shock le impidió tratar de gritar, y el impacto con la mesa hizo que expulsara de golpe todo el aire de sus pulmones. Los hombres sujetaban sus brazos con las rodillas sobre la mesa. Con sus manos la agarraron por los hombros para inmovilizarla totalmente. Daniel se inclinó sobre ella, la rabia desfiguraba su cara, lo único que podía hacer era mirarlo sorprendida en estado de shock.

— Voy a matar a todos los hombres que has permitido que te follen. — Gruñó. — Después voy a castigarte por avergonzarme. ¿No has podido esperarme una semana? He oído hablar de tu comportamiento. —

— ¡No sé de que estás hablando! — Sakura se asustó, el dolor palpitaba de nuevo por la manera casi brutal en que la habían inmovilizado.

Un tirón en la cintura le provocó dolor, cuando Daniel tiró fuerte de sus pantalones, sacudiendo sus piernas. Sakura gritó de dolor y terror, trató de combatir, pateando a Daniel , pero él era demasiado fuerte y rápido y sus hombres la sujetaban con fuerza, mientras le arrancaba por completo sus pantalones.

Daniel la agarró por las piernas de una forma brutal, poniendo su peso sobre ellas, obligando a sus piernas a derrumbarse hasta que sus rodillas estuvieron a unas pulgadas de su pecho. Sakura gritó aterrorizada cuando el hombre le inmovilizó las rodillas y se metió aún más en esa dolorosa e incómoda posición. Sentía el aire en su culo, sus muslos y todo lo demás de cintura para abajo, que estaba desnudo.

— ¡No te muevas! — rugió Daniel .

Sakura dejó de luchar porque no tenía sentido, y apenas podía respirar comprimida en la incómoda posición. Daniel miró su cuerpo al descubierto, respirando profundamente, aspirándola. Los latidos del corazón golpeaban dolorosamente el pecho de Sakura por el miedo, dándose cuenta de que tenía el culo y el coño expuestos, y se los olía; como no apartaba la mirada de su rostro enfurecido, ella le vio cuando frunció el ceño, con ira.

— No huelo a ningún varón en ella. —Sus fríos ojos fijos en ella.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que un hombre te folló?—

— No sé de lo que estás hablando. — Ella estaba casi llorando.

¿Había descubierto Daniel que tuvo sexo con Sasuke ? ¿Trataría de matarlo? ¿Quién le había dicho a este hombre algo sobre ellos? Hinata sólo había adivinado algo, salvo que alguien en el centro médico hubiera dicho algo a Daniel , pero Sasuke le había asegurado que nadie diría nada. Los pensamientos de Sakura iban rápido.

Sakura confiaba en Hinata , y creía que no iba a traicionarla. Daniel no había mencionado a Sasuke , por lo que el informante no le debía haber dicho que la había tocado. Moriría antes de decir nada de Sasuke . Podrían matarla antes de poner en peligro a Sasuke . Los ojos de Sakura , se llenaron de ardientes lágrimas sabiendo que probablemente iba a morir. Mentalmente trató de prepararse para lo peor.

El atronador sonido de los pasos, hizo que Sakura girara la cabeza al ver a tres hombres de Sasuke en la puerta de la casa. Cuando entraron en escena y vieron a Daniel cernirse sobre ella, y a sus hombres de rodillas junto a su cabeza sujetándola hacia abajo y gruñendo, tomaron sus armas.

— Atrás— les ordenó Daniel .

Uno de los hombres de Sasuke parecía furioso, dio un paso adelante. — Suelte a la humana. —

Daniel gruñó. — Ella es mi humana, y yo soy su protector. Fuera. —

Un suspiro alto rompió el tenso silencio. — ¡ Sakura ! —

Hinata intentó correr en su ayuda, el hombre que sostenía la bolsa de Sakura agarró de repente el brazo de Hinata , sacudiéndola para sostenerla en su lugar. Hinata se volvió, gruñendo al hombre y con dificultad intentó salir de su control, liberándose. Se lanzó de nuevo hacia adelante tratando de llegar a Sakura , pero el hombre de Daniel se abalanzó tras ella, tomó a Hinata por la parte trasera de su cuello y tiró de su cuerpo, dejándola allí, delante suyo. El dolor se quedó grabado en el rostro de Hinata , sometida por el hombre para que no pudiera luchar.

Daniel gruñó. — Vamos a llevar a la humana a la nave. — Miró hacia abajo a Sakura , — luego me confesarás los nombres de los hombres que has dejado que te follen, mientras avergonzabas mi nombre hasta que te he encontrado. Perseguiré a cada uno de ellos y morirán dolorosamente por tocar lo que es mío. Después, serás castigada.

— No sé de qué estás hablando, — susurró Sakura . — Déjame ir. —

— Suelte a la humana— ordenó uno de los guardias de Sasuke . — Ella está bajo la protección del Argis Sasuke .

Daniel gruñó. — Ella es mi humana. ¡Tiren sus armas ahora! —

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — Una voz profunda gruñó desde la puerta.

Sakura torció la cabeza, tratando de ver alrededor de uno de los hombres de Daniel que la sujetaban, sólo para entrever a Sasuke . La furia golpeó sus rasgos, una fracción de segundo antes de que un rugido rasgara el aire. Se ocultó de su vista durante unos segundos hasta que lanzó a uno de los hombres que la do Hinata ban lejos de ella, literalmente sacudiéndolo a través del espacio, enviándolo contra una mesa que se rompió por el peso del hombre.

Daniel la liberó, saliendo del camino del enfurecido Sasuke . Sakura fue liberada por el otro hombre cuando éste se alejó, poniéndose a sus pies. Ella bajó de la mesa, cayendo al otro lado, golpeándose con fuerza las rodillas, quedando en cuclillas. Empujó hacia abajo su camisa, tratando desesperadamente de cubrir su desnudez, cuando vio a Sasuke y Daniel enfrentándose, la rabia grabada en ambos rostros.

— Vinieron a atacar ¿a mi casa? — Sasuke gruñía tanto que era difícil distinguir sus palabras. Otro rugido rasgó su garganta. — ¿Cómo te atreves? —

Daniel mostró sus agudos dientes, gruñendo — Vine para recoger a mi humana. Yo no atacaba tu casa, Argis. —

De repente, Hinata estaba al lado de Sakura , agachándose a su lado. Ella había agarrado una camisa de la bolsa de ropa, y la había puesto sobre los muslos expuestos de Sakura . Temblando, Sakura agarró la tela para sostenerla en su lugar, mientras lágrimas calientes surcaban sus mejillas. Ella estaba en shock, cuando miró fijamente con terror como Sasuke y Daniel iban a luchar.

— Vi lo que hacías. ¿Cómo te atreves a dejar que tus hombres la dominen? ¿Qué pasa contigo?. Sasuke gruñó otra vez, mirando a los ojos a Daniel . — ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Debería matarte por esto. —

Daniel dio un paso atrás, respiró profundamente y dejo bajar la cabeza hasta que su mirada se posó en el pecho de Sasuke . Dio un paso atrás distanciándose de él y poniendo las manos detrás de su espalda.

— Me disculpo, Argis Sasuke . Estoy muy enojado, no quise insultarte. Vine a recoger a mi vinculada, que está bajo tu protección. Gracias por mantenerla a salvo para mí. — Daniel miró a uno de sus hombres. — Cogedla nos vamos. —

Sasuke se giró, mirando al hombre que volvió a coger a Sakura . — No la toques. — Sasuke concentró su atención de nuevo en Daniel . — Explícame tu abuso, ahora. —

Daniel gruñía mientras su cabeza se erguía para mirar a Sasuke . — ¿Mi abuso? Se supone que mi vinculada está bajo tu protección y ¿permites que me avergüence? — Agachó la cabeza mientras respiraba profundamente. — Gracias por guardarme a la humana, pero ahora la recojo y me voy. Sé que estás muy ocupado y no te culpo por sus acciones. En cuanto supe que estaba avergonzándome vine tan rápido como mi nave me permitió. —

Sakura vio que Daniel centraba su atención en ella, incapaz de confundir la cólera y el odio que salían de él dirigidos directamente a ella. Se estremeció con terror, sabiendo que probablemente quería matarla. Hinata la abrazó tratando de consolarla, estaban en cuclillas entre la mesa y el sofá. Un movimiento hizo que Sakura apartara su mirada temerosa de Daniel , y llamó la atención de Sasuke que giró la cabeza y con una mirada furiosa bloqueó a Sakura . Ella vio la confusión allí por un instante antes de que Sasuke se volviera hacia Daniel .

— Explícate. — Sasuke ya no gruñía, pero su tono era furioso. — ¿De qué estás hablando? Ella ha sido un invitado perfecto en mi casa, y no te ha avergonzado. —

Daniel miró hacia arriba, a Sasuke . — Tú estás demasiado ocupado para estar al corriente de las acciones de los humanos, pero tengo mis informes. Ella será castigada después de confesar sus crímenes, los varones involucrados serán perseguidos y castigados adecuadamente, pero no habrá daños irreparables para ella. Nunca abusaría de una mujer, pero se arrepentirá de la vergüenza que me ha causado. — Daniel miró a Sakura . — He dado mi palabra de vincularme a ti, voy a ser el único hombre que te folle, para que seas la única que crié a mis hijos. Si tanto te mueres por tocar a los hombres servirás con tu lengua a mis escogidos a bordo de mi nave. — Estuvo a punto de escupir las palabras. — Veremos que ganas tienes de otros hombres después de lo que te harán los míos. —

Sasuke rugió. — ¡NO!—

Daniel impresionado miró fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos a Sasuke . — Esto no es de tu incumbencia, Argis Sasuke . He venido para recoger eso.

— ¿Eso? — Sasuke estaba gruñendo de nuevo. — Ella es una mujer. ¡Fuera de mi casa!—

Daniel vaciló. — De acuerdo. — Sacudió la cabeza hacia uno de sus hombres. ― Cogedla. —

Sasuke se movió, para bloquear a los hombres de Daniel antes de que llegaran a Sakura . — Tú no te la llevas. —

Daniel quedó sin aliento, — No puedes detenerme. He venido a recoger a la humana a la que mi hermano estaba vinculado, ahora ella me pertenece a mí por derecho—

— No te la llevas. No es una cualquiera que puedas ofrecer a tus hombres. No se puede abusar de ella de ninguna manera. — Las manos de Sasuke se convirtieron en puños. — Vienes a mi casa, la acusas de crímenes que no ha cometido, y la tenías sujeta mientras la atacabas. No voy a dejarte marchar de mi casa con ella. Permanecerá aquí, bajo mi protección.

— Ella es mía. — Gruño Daniel . — No tienes derecho a negarme salir con ella, y estás sobrepasando tu autoridad. —

— ¿Quieres autoridad? — Gruñó Sasuke . — Hinata , llama a Misael ahora y dile que venga aquí con sus guardias. Él es el juez local, por tanto le permitiré decidir. —

— Él es tu hermano—, gruñó Daniel . — Quiero a alguien más. —

— Él es el juez, y hará lo que la ley dicta en esta situación. —

Hinata soltó a Sakura , poniéndose de pie para salir corriendo de la habitación. Sakura se acurrucó en el suelo, sujetando la camisa que cubría sus piernas desnudas, y temblando de miedo. Si el juez estuviera de acuerdo con Daniel , él se la llevaría, y eso la aterrorizaba.

Hinata volvió en menos de un minuto, agarrando una manta en sus brazos. La colocó rápidamente alrededor del cuerpo de Sakura , y cayó de rodillas en el suelo a su lado otra vez.

— Misael está en camino. No le expliqué nada, ya que no tengo ni idea de lo que está pasando. — Hinata parecía asustada. — Estará aquí en unos minutos.

Sasuke cabeceó, mirando airadamente a Daniel .

— Esto no es justo, — gruñó Daniel hacia Sasuke . — Ella es mía. —

— Abusaste de ella en mi casa, mientras estaba bajo mi protección. —

— Yo la inspeccionaba. No era abuso. —

— Había hombres sujetándola, mientras se exponía su cuerpo a otros hombres, y a mis guardias. — Otro gruñido salió de Sasuke . — Alardeaste de lo que piensas hacer con ella cuando vuelvas a tu nave, lo cual sería un abuso, las vinculadas no se comparten con otros hombres. —

— No van a follarla, pero puede darles una liberación. No es digna de ser una vinculada después de haberme avergonzado. —

— ¿Cómo? — Sasuke parecía listo para golpear al otro hombre. — ¿Cuáles son los cargos? Dímelo. —

— ¿ Sasuke ? —

El miedo golpeó a Sakura , cuando Karin entró en la sala de estar con una camisa larga en forma de túnica hasta sus rodillas. La mujer tenía el ceño fruncido, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y parecía que estaba cabreada.

— Vete a la habitación, — le ordenó Sasuke .

— Oh, claro que no. — Karin caminó a lo largo de la sala de estar, haciendo caso omiso a los guardias y los hombres de Daniel , para mirar a Sasuke antes de volver su atención hacia Daniel . —¿Has venido a recogerla? —

— Sí. — Daniel miró a Karin . — Ella es mía, pero el Argis Sasuke se niega a permitir que me lleve a la humana. —

— Maldita sea, Sasuke , — Karin se dirigió hacia él. — Quiero que la puta se vaya. Deja que este tipo se la lleve, y problema resuelto. ¿Cuál es el problema? —

— Karin —, advirtió Sasuke . — Mantente fuera de esto. Te dije que fueras a nuestra habitación. —

Enojada y con los ojos verdes brillando. — No lo haré. Soy tu esposa, y este hombre está dispuesto a llevarse a esa puta grosera fuera de nuestra casa. ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? —

Sasuke se movió rápidamente, agarrando el brazo de Karin y dándole la vuelta. — Vete a la habitación ahora mismo. ¿No ves la tensión? Si se desata una pelea quiero salvarte. —

Karin finalmente se dio cuenta de que los hombres de Daniel y de Sasuke se encontraban en un callejón sin salida. Sasuke la soltó, retrocediendo entre Sakura y los hombres de Daniel para protegerla. Karin vaciló unos segundos antes de huir de la habitación.

— Vamos a esperar a que el juez llegue y él decidirá. — Sasuke cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho.

— Él es tu hermano—, espetó Daniel . — Eso no es justo. —

— Misael es un juez justo. ¿Quieres insultar a un Argis? — Arqueando sus cejas negras, sus ojos ardían de furia, en silencio esperando que el otro hiciera precisamente eso.

Daniel gruñó, pero no protestó de nuevo.

**Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tentando a Sasuke**

**ACLARACIONES: Esta historia no me pertenece. Repito: ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE. Sino a la fabulosa ****Laurann Dohner. La estoy adaptando por angelesoscuros13, que mi queridisima amiga me permitió muy amablemente hacerlo asi. Los personajes de Naruto (como todos saben) tampoco me pertenecen. Aviso para que no hayan problemas. Gracias ^^**

******Y perdón si encuentran algún error :D Trato de eliminarlos todos pero a veces algunos se me pasan.**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

El hombre que entró en la habitación con cuatro grandes guardias de seguridad uniformados de negro, se parecía mucho a Sasuke , enojado observó en silencio la sala. Sakura miró a sus ojos durante largos segundos, olfateó el aire, estrechando los ojos hacia ella, notó que Mina estaba en cuclillas junto a ella, y finalmente centró su atención en Sasuke .

— ¿Qué está pasando? — Su voz sonaba incluso muy similar a la de Sasuke .

— Argis Sasuke se niega a permitir que me lleve a mi humana vinculada, Argis Misael. — Daniel se había calmado lo suficiente como para no gruñir.

— Él la ha acusado de avergonzarlo, — gruñó Sasuke , evidentemente, todavía enojado. — Entré en mi casa, y vi que él y dos de sus hombres la mantenían sujeta, Misael . La habían desnudado de cintura para abajo, exponiendo su cuerpo a la vista. Él me contó que la iba a compartir con sus hombres cuando se la llevara a su nave.

El gran Zorn llamado Misael palideció visiblemente en estado de shock, sus brillantes ojos azules se fijaron en Daniel . — ¿Esto es cierto? Ella es humana. Soy consciente de que Seiya estaba vinculado a ella, y que él murió. Lamentamos su pérdida. Seiya era un amigo al que respetaba mucho. Me dijeron que había aceptado un acuerdo de vinculación con esta mujer, y sé que ella no es una criada. No puedes compartirla con otros hombres.

— Ella me ha avergonzado—

— ¿Cómo? — Sasuke dio un paso amenazador hacia adelante. — Él sigue diciendo eso, pero se negó a declarar el por qué. —

Enderezando los hombros, Daniel miró a Sasuke . — Tengo informes de su comportamiento, exponiendo su cuerpo a los hombres, y permitiendo que muchos de ellos la monten.

— Eso no es verdad—, gruñó Sasuke . — ¿Qué informes? ¿ Hinata ? levántate. Has pasado todo el tiempo con Sakura . Dile la verdad.

Hinata asustada se levantó lentamente. — Eso no es cierto Daniel . Sakura sólo salió de la casa una vez, cuando Argis Sasuke la llevó a hacer sus compras. Ella no ha tenido ningún otro contacto con varones a excepción de Argis Sasuke . Ni siquiera ha hablado con los guardias.

Con un gesto desfigurando sus rasgos Daniel . — Tengo mis informes. —

— ¿Quién te dijo eso? — Sasuke avanzó más, mirando furioso.

Daniel se indigestó. — Fue la vinculada de Argis Sasuke . Su humana contactó conmigo en mi nave diciéndome que mi humana se estaba comportando de esta manera, y que ella fue testigo de cómo la montaban los hombres en el patio trasero, mientras su vinculado, Argis Sasuke no estaba presente para evitarlo. Su prometida no quería avergonzarlo contándoselo, por lo que se puso en contacto conmigo para que viniera a buscar a mi humana antes de que se supiera la vergüenza que nos causaba a ambos.

Shock atravesó la habitación. Sakura tenía ganas de matar a la puta alta, delgada, con pelo de color rojo que le había dicho a Daniel un montón de falsas mentiras.

— ¡ Karin ! — Sasuke rugió su nombre.

En cuestión de minutos, una pálida Karin salió del pasillo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mirando nerviosa. — ¿Sí? ¿Me llamabas? —

Sasuke dudó antes de acecharla poco a poco. — ¿Contactaste a Daniel en su nave? ¿Le mentiste? —

Ella sacudió la cabeza. — No tengo idea de lo qué estás hablando. —

Daniel quedó sin aliento. — Fue ella la mentirosa. Ella es la que habló. —

Todo el cuerpo de Sasuke se estremeció al tiempo que miraba a Karin . — Dime la verdad. —

— No tengo ni idea de lo que está diciendo. — Karin mantuvo la cabeza alta, mirando a Sasuke .

— Ella se puso en contacto conmigo en la vid — gruñó Daniel . — Revisa sus registros. Los vids venían de su casa y ella contactó conmigo dos veces para decirme que mi humana estaba siendo follada por muchos hombres, y que me estaba avergonzando comportándose así en la casa de un Argis.

Misael se aclaró la garganta. — Parece que alguien está mintiendo. —

Sasuke gruñó, mirando a Karin . — No es alguien. Explícate ahora, Karin . Esto no es un juego. Esto es serio.

— Bueno, como tú no conseguías que se fuera de aquí, me puse en contacto con este tipo. —Ella señaló a Daniel . — Él no tenía ninguna maldita prisa en venir, así que pensé que si le decía que ella estaba follando todo lo que se movía, vendría. Esa perra es grosera conmigo, Sasuke . Esta es mi maldita casa y no me voy a largar, esto es realmente culpa tuya por hacerme hacer algo tan drástico.

Sasuke se apartó. Respiraba con dificultad mientras se dirigía a la pared de enfrente, y respiraba profundamente. Podía sentirse la ira derramarse de su cuerpo.

— ¿Entonces, la humana me mintió? — Daniel gruñó. — ¿Mi futura vinculada no me ha avergonzado? —

Misael parecía enojado. — Parece que no lo hizo. Parece que mi hermano se ha prometido con un ovolion

— ¿Qué demonios acabas de llamarme? — Karin miró a Misael . —¿Y quién coño te crees que eres para mirarme así? —

— Un ovolion, — Sasuke gruñó girándose, — es una persona sin honor que dice mentiras para crear problemas a todos los que están a su alrededor. Ellos son lo peor de la sociedad. — Gruñó. — Vete a la habitación ahora mismo. —

— A la mierda. — Karin lo miró. — No me digas qué hacer, y no me hables en ese tono nunca más.

Sasuke gritó, dando dos pasos hacia Karin , mirándola enfurecido. Ella gritó, giro alrededor, y corrió por el pasillo hacia el dormitorio. Estaba temblando, y su respiración era pesada cuando se detuvo. Misael vaciló un segundo antes de caminar hasta el lado de Sasuke , para colocar una gran mano en el hombro de su hermano.

— Calma. —

— Ella mintió. —

— Lo sé. — Suspiró Misael . — No puedo imaginarme lo que estás pasando ahora mismo, pero necesitas calmarte. Ella es una mujer, y es tu vinculada. —

La cabeza de Sasuke cayó hacia adelante y sus hombros se hundieron, no podía moverse, o hablar. Parecía roto, y a Sakura se le desgarraba el corazón. Él era un hombre tan bueno, y Karin lo había traicionado una vez más. Los hombres Zorn eran orgullosos y honrados, y Sasuke se sentía avergonzado de Karin y sus acciones. Que lo hiciera delante de otros hombres tenía que ser muy humillante.

— Voy a llevarme a la humana, — dijo en voz baja Daniel . — Obviamente, yo estaba mal informado—

La cabeza de Sasuke se quebró hasta que el terror golpeó a Sakura . Ella no quería ir con Daniel . El tipo era un idiota que ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad de defenderse de las acusaciones en su contra, acababa de asumir la culpa por su parte, al instante. Él la había atacado, hizo que sus hombres le hicieran hematomas en sus brazos, y había arrancado sus pantalones. La había amenazado con castigarla compartiéndola con sus hombres, y para colmo, la había llamado "eso". Ella no quería ir a ninguna parte con él. Con la ira quemando en sus brillantes ojos azules, Sasuke se giró lentamente. — Tú no vas a llevártela de mi casa. —

Sakura sentía que la inundaba la gratitud. — Gracias a Dios. —

Daniel frunció el ceño. — No puedes impedirme tener lo que es mío. Ha sido absuelta de los delitos, y no tiene ninguna necesidad de tu protección por más tiempo ahora que no será castigada. —

Sasuke volvió la atención a Sakura , la rabia seguía mostrándose en sus ojos mientras sus miradas se entrelazaban. — ¿Quieres estar vinculada a él? —

— No, — ella sacudió la cabeza. — Por favor, no dejes que me lleve .Yo no quiero tener nada que ver con él. —

Él le hizo un gesto, cambiando su atención y con la expresión endurecida miró a Daniel . — Ella se queda conmigo. —

— Sasuke — dijo en voz baja Misael . — Ella es su vinculada. —

— Huele su miedo, — gruñó Sasuke . — Él iba a compartirla con sus hombres, la atacó sin darle oportunidad de defenderse de los cargos. Él entró aquí asumiendo que ella era culpable, dejó que sus hombres la tocaran, obligándola a desnudarse frente a otros hombres. Ella no va a salir de mi casa. Extiendo mi protección hacia ella. — Sasuke miró a su hermano.

Misael respiró hondo, mirando a su hermano, y entonces prestó toda su atención a Daniel . — Tal vez deberías dejar que las cosas se calmen. La humana huele a miedo, y Sasuke la protege desde que ha estado bajo su techo. Irnos durante un par de horas disminuirá la tensión, y entonces podrás recogerla.

— Mi nave está a la espera, y la quiero ahora. — Respondió Daniel enojado.

Misael se dirigió hacia el hombre. — Vamos a tomar una copa y comer juntos.— Sasuke está nervioso y es necesario que las cosas se tranquilicen antes de recogerla. Como Argis, insisto.

Daniel , asintió con la cabeza y dirigiéndose a Sakura , le dijo: — Prepárate para salir de esta casa en pocas horas. Tú eres mía y te llevaré de vuelta a mi nave, conmigo. —

Sakura miró con horror a Daniel , congelada. Misael se llevó a todos los guardias de Daniel con él cuando salió de la habitación. Cuando la puerta de entrada se cerró con fuerza Hinata se movió primero, acortando la distancia entre ella y Sakura la frotó con un gesto de consuelo al caer de rodillas otra vez.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron daño? Huelo tu sangre. —

— ¿Sangre? — Sakura estaba sorprendida. Le dolía la espalda y un poco el codo y sabía que estaba en shock, pero no sabía que estaba sangrando. —¿Estás segura? —

Sonó un suave gruñido. — Muévete, Hinata . Llévate a Karin a mi habitación y mantenla ahí, aunque tengas que usar la fuerza. No la dejes, ¿entendido? Yo atiendo a Sakura . Vigila a ese ovolion.

Sakura miró a Sasuke , cuando Hinata se puso de pie para salir corriendo de la habitación hacia la parte trasera de la casa. Sasuke estaba pálido cuando se arrodilló. Sus fosas nasales la olían, sus miradas de entrelazaron, y ella no podía ocultar la ira que había visto en sus hermosos ojos. Extendió sus brazos hacia ella.

— Ven conmigo. —

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces. Lágrimas ardientes llenaron los ojos de Sakura que casi se le tiró encima. Dos fuertes brazos envolvieron su cuerpo, con manta y todo, y luego Sasuke la levantó, acunándola con cuidado mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la casa. Ella se volvió, enterrando la cabeza en la camisa y rompió a llorar, sabiendo que nunca había vivido nada tan aterrador, y que Daniel iba a volver por ella.

— Te tengo, Sakura . — Dijo la voz ronca de Sasuke .

— Por favor no me obligues a irme con él. —

Sus brazos se apretaron. — Huelo tu sangre ¿Dónde te duele? —

— No sé. Me duele la espalda. Me golpeé fuerte sobre la mesa. — Sasuke entró en el cuarto de baño, donde deslizándola suavemente de sus brazos, la puso en el borde del lavabo. Ella lo miró. Cogió la manta y la alejó de su cuerpo. Sus muslos fueron expuestos y la camisa que llevaba apenas cubría sus piernas. Sasuke empujó la manta lejos de ella. Volvió la atención a la cara de Sakura cuando llegó a su cintura, sus manos agarraron suavemente sus caderas. — Yo nunca te haría daño. Hueles a miedo. —

— No te tengo miedo. — Lo decía en serio.

A medida que sus miradas se encontraron abrió su boca y su lengua se deslizó, pasándola por encima de su labio inferior, y el impulso de besar a Sakura lo golpeó fuertemente. Deseaba desesperadamente poner sus labios contra los suyos y deseaba saber si tenía la boca tan atractiva como parecía. Un suave gruñido salió de Sasuke .

— No me mires así—

Ella miró a sus hermosos ojos. — No puedo evitarlo. Cuando te miro, quiero tocarte y quiero que me toques de nuevo. —

Se rompió el contacto visual. — Estoy vinculado, estoy atrapado, Sakura . Me gustaría que no fuera así, pero no puedo desligarme de mi humana. Es para vuestra protección, y es parte del acuerdo que hice cuando la tomé de la Tierra. —

El dolor sacudió a Sakura . — Realmente me importa un comino su protección después de lo que nos hizo a todos nosotros. Si no hubieras llegado cuando lo hiciste, Daniel me habría cogido y sacado de aquí; tengo una idea muy clara de qué tipo de futuro habría tenido si pensaba que todas esas mentiras eran ciertas. También puso en peligro a Hinata , porque ella trató de protegerme y uno de esos imbéciles la tenía cogida por la garganta. Karin mintió, y yo sé que te hizo sentir muy mal comportándose de esa manera delante de los hombres.

— Lo sé. — Sus dedos agarraron su camisa, frotando las manos por su cintura a través del fino material. — Quiero aprovechar para averiguar dónde te has herido. —

Ella levantó los brazos cuando Sasuke le sacó la camisa, dejándola desnuda, sentada en el baño. No podía apartar la mirada de Sasuke , de como el hombre acariciaba lentamente su cuerpo con la mirada. Vio anhelo en su cara, deseo, y ella no tenía ninguna duda de lo que estaba pensando, porque ella pensaba lo mismo. Él la quería tanto como ella lo quería a él y no podía ocultarlo. Otro suave rugido retumbó en su garganta mientras sus ojos se encontraban.

— No quiero dejarte. Por favor, déjame quedar aquí contigo. No dejes que ese hombre me lleve con él—

Sus ojos se cerraron, su enorme pecho se expandió al tomar una respiración profunda, pero luego abrió sus hermosos ojos azules. — Ojala fueras mía, Sakura , pero no es así. No tienes idea de lo mucho que me gustaría poder reclamarte. Cuando vi a esos hombres tocándote y sentí tu miedo, quería matarlos a todos. — Levantó su grande y cálida mano para ahuecar suavemente su mejilla. — Si no estuviera vinculado, desafiaría a muerte a Daniel por ti. —

Consternada, — ¿A muerte? —

— Según las leyes tú le perteneces. Estabas vinculada a su hermano, por lo que cuando Seiya murió se convirtió en derecho de Daniel reclamarte, y lo hizo al aceptar venir a buscarte. La única manera de tener a una mujer que haya sido reclamada por un hombre, es retarlo a muerte. Al desafiar a un hombre, éste puede conceder la liberación de su reclamación, o luchar para mantenerla, pero yo no tengo derecho legal a desafiarlo ya que estoy vinculado. — Sasuke parecía torturado. — Debo dejar que él te lleve, pero no quiero hacerlo. La ley está de su lado en este asunto, y no tengo manera de luchar contra su reclamación. La única razón por la que todavía estás aquí, es porque sabía que mi hermano obligaría a Daniel a exponer sus acusaciones, y yo quería que Misael presenciara el abuso para que hubiera alguna razón para impedir que Daniel te llevara con él. Sé que Misael está enfadado por cómo te ha tratado, pero Daniel ha prometido no abusar de ti, por lo que Misael ha de cumplir la ley. Ninguno de nosotros puede detener a Daniel ahora. —

Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de ardientes lágrimas cegándola. Ella apartó la vista para mirar a su ancho pecho que parecía tentarla para acurrucarse en el. Sabía cómo se sentía al estar en sus manos, y quería tener siempre esa sensación.

— Gírate y déjame ver dónde estás herida. —

Ella se movió en el baño sentándose a un lado para darle acceso a su espalda. Parpadeó entre lágrimas antes de mirarlo de nuevo para ver que miraba su espalda enfurecido. Él se giró, rozando con el pecho su hombro y su brazo cuando abrió el grifo. El agua corría en el baño.

Su mano desnuda uso el agua fría para limpiarle la cadera. Ella se giró para tratar de ver dónde estaba tocando, pero no podía así que miró a su rostro. Se concentró en su mano lavándola.

— Tienes una herida, pero no es profunda. — Su boca apretada en una fina línea, tragó, — Daniel te arañó con las uñas cuando te atacó.—

— Me sacó los pantalones. —

Sasuke respiró hondo, mientras su mano se detenía en su piel antes de reanudar su limpieza a la luz. El agua fría se sentía bien, llevándose la ligera sensación de ardor donde la habían herido. La mano izquierda de Sasuke tocó su piel para poder cerrar el agua. Estudió su espalda durante un largo minuto antes de levantar la cabeza y mirarse el uno al otro.

Sakura podía adivinar, la angustia en los ojos de Sasuke que reflejaban lo que estaba sintiendo. Definitivamente parecía triste, ambos sabían que Daniel iba a llevársela, y no había absolutamente nada que ninguno de ellos pudiera hacer al respecto. Sakura sabía que Sasuke la mantendría con él si pudiera, pero estaba atrapado con la puta de Karin siendo su vinculada, y tenía las manos atadas por las leyes de Zorn.

— Misael no será capaz de contener a Daniel mucho tiempo, y su trabajo le obliga a volver a la nave de inmediato. — Sasuke miraba lejos de ella, pero el dolor estaba en sus ojos. Suspiró entrecortadamente. — He de dejarte ir. —

Sin pensarlo, sin importar si estaba bien o mal, Sakura se volvió hacia él, con sus manos abrió su camisa por el pecho. Sasuke volvió la cabeza para mirarla. Sólo vaciló un segundo antes de cogerle la cara con sus manos, volviendo su cuerpo para enfrentarse a él, consciente de que estaba desnuda, pero a ella no le importaba.

Tocarlo era el cielo, y el infierno. Sakura nunca se había sentido más atraída por un hombre en su vida. ¿Por qué no se habían conocido en otras circunstancias? Si él no hubiera estado vinculado, ella le habría pedido ser suya.

Sasuke era un hombre tan maravilloso. Si su esposo en la Tierra hubiera sido una centésima del hombre que era Sasuke , nunca lo habría dejado costase lo que costase. No importaba lo que Karin le hiciera a Sasuke , él nunca perdía los estribos. A Sasuke se le rompía el corazón, porque él era demasiado bueno para la puta de Karin .

— ¿Quieres darme un beso de despedida? Quiero recordar lo que se siente al besarte, al menos una vez, para que me ayude a enfrentarme el infierno en el que voy a estar. Puedo sobrevivir a cualquier cosa si puedo tener eso de ti, Sasuke . ¿Por favor? Olvidemos por un maldito minuto que no podemos estar juntos, y mandemos la ley al diablo. —

A ella le preocupaba que se negara, temía que la sacudiera lejos, cuando sus manos acariciaron su línea de la mandíbula y los pulgares le frotaron las mejillas, sintiendo su piel. Caliente. Era tan hermoso en su forma salvaje. Su mirada se perdió en las profundidades de sus impresionantes ojos, viendo las emociones parpadeando en las ventanas de su alma, hasta que pestañeó, acercándose a ella.

Aliviada al ver que no se distanciaba, sino que se acercaba más, sus caderas anchas rozando sus rodillas, y al instante Sakura se abrió más para permitirle acercarse a ella. Dio un paso entre sus muslos, el material de su pantalón rozó un poco su tierna piel, pero ella apenas lo notó. Unió pecho con pecho con sus brazos, y se enlazó alrededor de su cintura, mientras su rostro se acercaba más al bajar su cabeza. Sus miradas permanecieron unidas hasta que Sakura fijó la atención en sus labios carnosos, que poco a poco se separaron, dejando al descubierto los dientes afilados que no la asustaban. Ella abrió su boca anticipando que iba a besarla.

Cerrando los ojos en el último segundo, ella lo sintió sostenerla un poco más fuerte un segundo antes de que sus suaves labios acariciaran los suyos, su aliento caliente sobre su piel. La sorprendió que alguien tan fuerte pudiera ser tan tierno. Sus labios dejaron los suyos un segundo y luego volvieron a unirse.

Sakura abrió su boca totalmente cuando sus lenguas se encontraron. Sus manos se deslizaron de sus mejillas a su pelo para poder acercarse más, y con sus brazos rodeó su cuerpo, haciéndolo entrar en ella Un beso dulce pero que rápidamente hizo que ardieran, perdiendo el control. Él le supo tan bien, como algo dulce, similar al azúcar, la maravillaba que siempre supiera como un caramelo. Su curiosidad se disipó cuando sintió las puntas afiladas de sus dientes tocando el labio inferior, pero no la cortó mientras exploraba su boca. Él gemía suavemente a medida que el beso se intensificaba. Envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, ella se aferró a él con desesperación, su cuerpo quemaba en su boca. Tomo conciencia de su sexo cuando notó el bulto de su pantalón apretado contra ella, por lo que sintió la necesidad de más de un beso. Sakura gimió en su boca, animándolo con sus brazos para apretar aún más a su alrededor, hasta que él estuvo tan cerca que casi no podía respirar, pero no le importaba. Se estaban besando, y él la estaba sosteniendo en sus brazos.

Sasuke apartó la boca, rompiendo el beso. Un leve grito escapó de sus labios en señal de protesta. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de golpe, simplemente mirándolo a escasos centímetros que los separaban, viendo el tormento en sus ojos azules. Ambos respiraban con dificultad.

— Te quiero tanto que me duele—, le dijo en voz baja.

— Tómame. —

El dolor brilló en sus ojos. — No podemos. No me tientes, Sakura . —

— ¿Amas a Karin? —

El dolor en sus ojos, se convirtió en ira en un instante. — No— gruñó. — No la soporto. Es a ti a quien quiero. —

El dolor la atravesó. — No me gusta esto. Quiero estar contigo y tú quieres estar conmigo. En este momento, no me gusta el mundo con sus malditas reglas. —

Sasuke bajó la cabeza para acariciarle el cuello, ocultando el rostro en su hombro, mientras sus brazos la abrazaban con fuerza, de pie en medio del cuarto de baño con su cuerpo desnudo y envolviéndolo. Respiró hondo, con el pecho moviéndose contra ella.

Sakura se aferró a Sasuke , sabiendo que probablemente sería la última oportunidad para memorizar todo sobre él. Él se limitó a llevarla en sus brazos como si no pesara nada. Sus miradas se encontraron, cuando por fin levantó la cabeza y vio algo en sus ojos, una emoción que no podía leer, pero la mirada tierna se había ido. Poco a poco, se movió, los pocos pasos hasta el lavabo.

A Sakura casi se le rompió el corazón cuando sintió la retirada de Sasuke , tanto física como emocionalmente. Él la ayudó hasta que su culo tocó el lavabo y luego la dejó libre. Sasuke retrocedió, pero su mirada permanecía fija en ella. Ella nunca lo iba a ver de nuevo, pero al menos podía tener en la memoria su beso. Ambos estaban atrapados en lo que el destino les había deparado.

— Sólo hay una cosa que hacer. —

— Sé que debo ir con él, has dejado claro que no tenemos otra opción. —

Apretó los labios. — No quiero que otro hombre te reclame. Ni que Daniel toque tu cuerpo. Debes ser mía. —

Sus palabras la sorprendieron, pero también lo hizo la tristeza. Ella estaba totalmente de acuerdo, pero no había manera de parar que Daniel la tomara. La mirada de Sasuke se endureció aún más, una escalofriante frialdad introduciéndose en sus ojos.

— Soy un buen guerrero, y un luchador excelente—.

— ¿Vas a desafiarlo? — El miedo la golpeó. — No puedes. Has dicho que no tienes derecho a hacer eso, que va en contra las leyes. ¿No te detendrán o algo así? —

Él asintió. — Sí. Sería castigado severamente y enviado a un campo de trabajo durante años. —

Ella se alejó del baño, golpeando sus pies en el suelo mientras permanecía de pie. — Por mucho que quieras estar conmigo no va a funcionar. Te enviaran lejos, y no podríamos estar juntos, no voy a dejar que te sacrifiques por mí. —

Sasuke vaciló. — Volveré en un minuto después de recogerte ropa. — Poco a poco, miró hacia su cuerpo, un gruñido suave retumbó en su garganta. — Me gusta mucho verte así, pero vas a hacer que rompa mi control otra vez, y no puedo hacerlo en este momento. —

Sakura vio a Sasuke salir como una tormenta del cuarto de baño. Se volvió, agarrándose al lavabo, y bajó la cabeza derrotada. No tenía más opción que ir con Daniel .

Suspiró. ― Es hora de comportarse como una persona adulta, — se ordenó en un susurro.

En menos de un minuto volvió Sasuke , dejando caer su bolsa en el suelo del baño. Ella volvió la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. La mirada fría todavía estaba ahí, para decirle en silencio que había endurecido su corazón. Ella casi se sentía agradecida de que fuera un hombre fuerte, le recordaba que tenía que ser fuerte también.

No le iba a hacer ningún bien lamentarse y arrojarse a sus pies para rogarle, excepto que podrían matarlo o enviarlo a un campo de trabajo de Zorn, lo que sería probablemente comparable a la cárcel. Ella se preocupaba demasiado por él para hacer algo tan estúpido, y que además ni siquiera iba a cambiar el resultado. A Sasuke lo encerrarían y ella se vería obligada a estar con otro hombre. Enderezó la espalda, rehuyendo su mirada.

— Vístete y ponte los pantalones. Hará frío allí donde vas. —

Ella asintió con la cabeza, apartando la mirada de él. Sasuke se apartó, saliendo del cuarto de baño. Obligando a su cuerpo a moverse, se inclinó, sacando la ropa de su bolsa. Su espalda le dolía un poco, donde la habían herido, pero era sólo una pequeña molestia mientras se vestía. Hinata le había suministrado calcetines y botas nuevas, por lo que se puso eso último.

En cuestión de minutos Sasuke estaba de vuelta, deteniéndose en la puerta. Ella frunció el ceño mientras le estudiaba, al ver que se había cambiado de ropa, y no podía dejar de mirar su uniforme negro. Parecía peligrosamente sexy con ese mono que moldeaba su cuerpo. Tenía armas atadas a la cintura y en sus muslos, y estudió el enorme cuchillo que se ataban a su pierna con correas. Levantó la mirada para unirse a la suya.

— Vamos. No tenemos mucho tiempo. — Extendió la mano hacia ella, los ojos azules brillaba con intensidad.

— ¿A dónde? — Su mirada voló a su equipo otra vez, pensando que parecía estar listo para la batalla. Su corazón casi se detuvo en ese pensamiento y su mirada voló de regreso a la suya.

Él respiró hondo. — He pasado años patrullando la zona Outlander. Si alguien puede sobrevivir con una mujer allí, soy yo. Como te he dicho, soy un luchador muy bueno, Sakura . Será peligroso y podríamos llegar a morir los dos, pero podremos estar juntos. — Hizo una pausa, sus miradas cruzándose. — Es tu elección. Vamos a ser perseguidos, pero soy un guerrero que estará en un campo de batalla conocido. Es nuestra única oportunidad para encontrar la felicidad juntos. —

Todo lo que le había dicho sobre el trabajo en el área de Outlander le vino a la cabeza, qué las mujeres no vivían ahí porque era demasiado brutal, que era un lugar repleto de delincuentes y hombres salvajes Zorn. El miedo la golpeó, pero se quedó mirando a Sasuke y descubrió algo más, la constatación de que ella preferiría morir con Sasuke que vivir sin él. Tragó saliva mientras daba un paso hacia adelante, le acercaba su mano y asentía con la cabeza.

— Me gustaría seguirte al infierno y regresar, Sasuke . Yo sólo quiero estar contigo.

Sasuke sonrió mientras su mano cálida grande apretó más la suya. — Conseguí tu bolsa. Necesitas ropa. —

Le caían lágrimas porque él estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo por ella, se inclinó y cogió sus cosas. Lo miró. — Gracias. —

Su sonrisa murió. — No me des las gracias por la cosa más egoísta que voy a hacer. Probablemente acabaremos asesinados por mi deseo de seguir contigo. No sé cuánto tiempo podrá mantener Misael a Daniel a distancia, pero cuando se den cuenta de que hemos huido juntos comenzara la caza, tenemos que ir rápido ahora. —

Le dio un escalofrío de terror. — ¿Realmente nos perseguirá? ¿En serio? —

Él hizo un gesto sombrío. — Es la costumbre Zorn. —

— Entonces salgamos de aquí—

Sasuke rápidamente, y doblándose lo suficiente rozó la frente de Sakura con sus labios, asintió con la cabeza y dio un paso atrás. — Debemos darnos prisa. Quiero llegar a la zona Outlander antes de que caiga la noche, y hemos de hacer una parada primero.—

**Continuara…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tentando a Sasuke**

**ACLARACIONES: Esta historia no me pertenece. Repito: ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE. Sino a la fabulosa ****Laurann Dohner. La estoy adaptando por angelesoscuros13, que mi queridisima amiga me permitió muy amablemente hacerlo asi. Los personajes de Naruto (como todos saben) tampoco me pertenecen. Aviso para que no hayan problemas. Gracias ^^**

******Y perdón si encuentran algún error :D Trato de eliminarlos todos pero a veces algunos se me pasan.**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

— No hables—, dijo en voz baja Sasuke media hora más tarde.

Sakura estudió la construcción delante la que se detuvieron en medio del bosque, pero en la distancia veía un gran muro. Su cima era gruesa como un pasadizo, y tenía grandes y negros hombres Zorn equipados que portaban armas semejantes a las pistolas, mientras caminaban a lo largo de la misma. Si ella no se equivocaba, esto tenía que ser algún tipo de cruce de fronteras. Le hizo un gesto para demostrarle que entendía su orden.

El rostro Sasuke quedó en blanco por la emoción al tomar una respiración profunda. Soltó su mano, su mirada rondando por la zona, parecía estar esperando algo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que dos hombres grandes con el mismo uniforme que llevaba Sasuke , salieran de los densos árboles que rodeaban el edificio. Los midieron con su mirada, y llevaban tantas armas atadas con correas a sus cuerpos como Sasuke .

— Sasuke Argis. — Uno de ellos asintió con la cabeza. — ¿Es esto una inspección?

— Mi padre me ha ordenado darle un tour a esta mujer humana. Ella es una Embajadora de la Tierra, y quiere demostrarle cómo protegemos nuestras ciudades. —

El otro hombre frunció el ceño. — ¿Por qué aquí? Es demasiado peligroso. —

— No traspasaremos el límite de la zona. — Sasuke disparó contra el guardia de mirada sucia. — Ella siente curiosidad sobre las áreas Outlander, así que estoy dándole un recorrido por el almacén de suministros para demostrarle lo bien preparados que estamos, y que las mujeres humanas estarían a salvo en nuestras ciudades. Si ella ve cómo protegemos a nuestros ciudadanos, ella recomendará a la Tierra que envíen más hembras humanas. — Sonrió Sasuke .

— ¿No sería bueno tener a miles de ellas a nuestra disposición para vincularnos? — Ambos hombres centraron su atención de lleno sobre Sakura . Ella levantó su barbilla, poniendo su mejor cara de póker, tratando de no curvar sus labios cuando ambos hombres lanzaron una mirada lasciva a ella, recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Uno de ellos sonrió.

— ¿Ella tiene tanto poder sobre sus mujeres? —

Asintiendo con la cabeza bruscamente, Sasuke mintió. — Ella es muy importante en su mundo. Tras su recomendación, muchas más mujeres humanas viajaran a Zorn para vincularse con nuestros hombres. Mi padre es un gran líder que siempre quiere satisfacer a su gente. —

El hombre de ojos oscuros, sonrió. — ¿Ésta, está vinculada? —

Sasuke se tensó. — Es una embajadora. Contrólense. Está aquí sólo para un tour. Vayamos. Ella tiene un banquete al que asistir en una hora. Entremos ahora. —

Ambos guardias se dieron la vuelta, caminando por el edificio. Sakura lanzó una mirada a Sasuke . Él le devolvió su mirada con un cabeceo, señalando hacia adelante. Su mochila estaba escondida en el bosque por lo que no tenía peso para retrasarla, mientras ella prácticamente corrió tras los hombres mucho más altos, que tenían las piernas malditamente largas. Rodearon el edificio y vio dos puertas gruesas de acero, delante de las que ambos guardias se detuvieron brevemente. Las puertas se abrieron después de que uno de ellos golpeó la palma en un panel de control.

— Soy Borvon. — El hombre rubio alto sonrió a Sakura , su atención en sus pechos, y luego de vuelta a su cara. — Estamos fuertemente preparados en caso de ataque. Nuestros hombres son los mejores guerreros elegidos por Sasuke por sus habilidades de combate. Nunca hemos tenido una violación de seguridad. Sus mujeres estarían muy seguras en nuestras ciudades. —

Dándole un guiño, Sakura intentó parecer impresionada. Ella nunca había tomado clases de actuación, pero por alguna razón Sasuke quería que ella pretendiera ser alguien realmente importante. No tenía idea de cómo habían conseguido pasar a los guardias en el muro con sus armas, pero confiaba en que Sasuke sabía lo que hacía, incluso si ella no lo hacía. Si él quería que ella desempeñara un papel, iba a hacer todo lo posible para lograrlo.

— Argis Sasuke —, dijo ella suavemente. — Veo que usted escoge a los mejores guerreros. Estos se ven muy capaces. —

Los labios gruesos curvados hacia arriba mientras la mirada de Sasuke se reunió con la suya, viendo el flash de diversión por sólo un latido del corazón antes de que se fuera.

— Por supuesto. Le dije que sus mujeres humanas estarían seguras en nuestras ciudades con nuestros hombres patrullando las fronteras. Mantenemos al más salvaje y menos civilizado Zorn, al otro lado de los muros. Poco a poco estamos controlando más áreas del Outlander, hasta que finalmente habrá más orden en todo Zorn. Es un proceso lento, ya que algunos se resisten al cambio.

— Ya veo. — Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando fueron llevados dentro del almacén de suministros, Sakura vio los vehículos tipo motocicleta estacionados cerca de las puertas. Las armas fueron apiladas en los estantes a lo largo de una de las paredes, y había uniformes colgados de ganchos. La habitación estaba llena de una gran variedad de otros aparatos y cajas selladas. Ella lo observó, tratando de pretender que estaba muy impresionada. Sasuke se movió, colocándose detrás de los dos hombres. Volvió su atención a los guardias, les sonrió, y vio que ambos miraban de reojo abiertamente su cuerpo de nuevo.

Sasuke se movió rápidamente, agarrando a ambos para golpear sus duras cabezas. Sakura estaba sorprendida por la súbita violencia. Los guardias fueron cuidadosamente bajados al suelo con la ayuda de Sasuke para que no chocaran contra la dura superficie. Suspiró, liberando a los flácidos hombres antes de enderezarse. Sus miradas se encontraron.

— Van a estar bien. Odio hacer esto, pero sabía que no nos dejarían en paz, para coger lo que necesitamos. Error. Les entrené demasiado bien para incurrir en esa equivocación. Desnúdate. —

Su boca se abrió. — ¿Qué? —

— Quítate la ropa ahora. Quítatela toda. —

— ¿Quitármela? — Ella lanzó una mirada a los dos hombres en el suelo, luego miró a la divertida expresión de Sasuke . — ¿Por qué? —

― Te voy a poner un uniforme. Será grande, pero tenemos tamaños más pequeños disponibles para la formación de nuestros hombres más jóvenes. Si nos vestimos bien pensaran que vamos a patrullar, y si usamos cascos en el vehículo, ellos no podrán ver nuestras caras cuando conduzcamos hacia la derecha, más allá de los guardias. No permanecerán inconscientes mucho tiempo así que date prisa, Sakura . Tenemos que atravesar el muro antes de que despierten para dar la voz de alarma. —

Ella cogió su camisa cuando Sasuke se giró, y se alejó caminando a por los uniformes. Observaba cuidadosamente a los hombres del suelo, rezando para que no se despertaran mientras estaba desnuda y pensó que sería incómodo si lo hacían. Desnudándose rápidamente, se dio la vuelta y casi chocó con Sasuke .

Él tenía la mirada fija en cada centímetro expuesto de su cuerpo desnudo. Gruñó en voz baja cuando le dio un uniforme. — Vístete con rapidez. No he podido encontrar zapatos que se adapten a tus pies, así que lleva tus botas. —

Sakura miró fijamente a sus ojos, manchas de lujuria quemaban en sus profundidades azules cuando se enfocó en sus pechos. Rasgando la mirada de él, ella miró a los dos hombres que todavía estaban inconscientes. Ella cambió su atención hacia la parte delantera de los pantalones apretados de Sasuke , al ver el duro bulto, no podía negar la evidencia. Parecía incómodo atrapado en el cuero de esa manera. El hombre era grande, y esas cosas eran muy apretadas. Mientras lo miraba, sus caderas cambiaron de posición y vio el movimiento de lo que realmente era. Fue tratando de adaptarse a una posición más cómoda. Levantó la barbilla mientras miraba hacia arriba.

Sus ojos azules eran increíbles, por lo que decidió que era el hombre vivo más sexy, extranjero o humano, y su cuerpo de inmediato respondió a la necesidad reflejada en su mirada. Ella se lamió los labios y dio un paso hacia él, queriéndolo tanto como él la deseaba.

Un gruñido suave Salió de él. — Sakura ... —

— No puedes andar de esa manera. — Ella lanzó una mirada a la parte delantera de sus pantalones. — Vas a hacerte daño intentándolo. —

— No tenemos tiempo para esto. —

Su atención se levantó para contemplar su cara. — Te deseo tanto, que sólo pensar en que estés dentro de mí me dan ganas de correrme. ¿Sabes lo que es un rapidito? Los dos estamos al borde. Apuesto a que podrías hacer que me corriera muy rápido y, a juzgar por lo duro que estás, tú no durarás mucho tampoco. ¿Qué son unos pocos minutos de todos modos? Piensa en lo bueno que se sentiría. Lo he querido tanto desde el callejón, que me duele. —

Un gruñido salió de sus labios mientras dejaba caer el uniforme en el suelo. Él se apartó, moviéndose rápidamente a la esquina. — Me tientas, pero no sería seguro hacerlo con los hombres en el suelo, Sakura . Podrían despertar y como estaría distraído, podrían dominarme fácilmente. Te voy a manejar en un minuto. —

La decepción golpeó duro. Ella pensó que él tomaría su oferta, pero en su lugar Sasuke se alejaba. Ella lo vio agarrar algo de la pared antes de darse la vuelta. Oyó un ruido metálico y vio las restricciones en sus manos.

— Pervertido. ¿Vas a castigarme por tratar de tentarte a hacer algo peligroso, como follarme mientras estamos aquí? — Ella sonrió mientras se burlaba de él.

Se detuvo brevemente, inclinando la cabeza. — ¿Pervertido? No entiendo la palabra.

— ¿Son para mí? — Ella se volvió poco a poco, presentándole la espalda.

Sakura extendió sus piernas separándolas e inclinándose un poco hacia delante, llevando las manos a su culo para que las cerrara justo allí. — Puedes ponérmelas y follarme. Eso sería perverso. —

Sasuke volvió a gruñir, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras avanzaba. Caminó a su alrededor para agacharse junto a los dos hombres. Ella se enderezó sabiendo que el juego había terminado, y vio a Sasuke llevar las manos a la espalda. En vez de atarlos para arriba uno a uno, les dio la vuelta de modo que quedaran espalda contra espalda, encadenándolos juntos cruzando las restricciones de modo que una muñeca izquierda fue enganchada a la muñeca derecha del otro hombre y viceversa. Estar de espaldas el uno del otro, encadenados entre sí, haría incluso levantarse del suelo una empresa muy difícil. Sasuke se puso de pie.

Se volvió para hacer frente a Sakura . — Ahora. —

Sakura miró sus manos vacías, cuando se trasladó hacia adelante unos pocos pasos. Abrió la boca cuando él la agarró por las caderas, levantándola del suelo hasta que la presionó con firmeza contra su pecho cubierto de cuero. Sasuke dio un paso más, hasta que quedó atrapada entre él y una columna, inclinando suavemente a ambos contra ella. Sus grandes manos se deslizaron a su culo para colocarla más arriba, a su medida.

Sus miradas se encontraron, metió su mano libre entre ellos para rasgar la parte delantera de sus pantalones. El corazón de Sakura latía con fuerza mientras miraba sus bellos ojos, que se reducían. Sus pestañas largas y negras se cerraron por un segundo de alivio, cuando él liberó su polla desde la restricción estricta de sus pantalones. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con ella otra vez.

— Voy a tratar de ser amable, pero te deseo mucho. —

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras ella envolvía sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Ella sintió el material áspero de su pantalón en la parte posterior de sus piernas y contra el interior de sus muslos, donde se apoderó de él. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

— Estoy tan mojada y lista para ti. —

Un gruñido suave salió de Sasuke un segundo antes de que su boca terminara sobre la de ella de repente, con fuerza, exigiendo la entrada. Los labios llenos presionaron fácilmente los suyos, mientras ella se abría a él cuando su lengua barrió en su boca. Sasuke desplazó las caderas ligeramente un segundo antes de que la cabeza de su gruesa polla presionara contra su coño. Él gruñó, su lengua amortiguando cuando empujo hacia arriba.

Un gemido salió de Sakura , que capturó con la boca cuando la penetraba poco a poco. Su cuerpo se estiraba para acomodarlo. Su mano lo liberó de sus pantalones envueltos alrededor de su cintura para que él pudiera abrazarla estrechamente mientras se hundía más en ella. Cuando estaba totalmente dentro de su cuerpo permaneció quieto durante largos segundos.

Era el cielo y el infierno tener a Sasuke dentro de ella, se sentía tan increíble y esa maravillosa sensación fue la parte del cielo. La parte infernal era que se quedó quieto, enterrado ahí, hasta que ella empujó sus caderas, pidiéndole en silencio que se moviera. Le dolía el cuerpo por él. Cuando ella dijo que estaba mojada y lista, no había sido en broma.

Sasuke separó su boca por completo de ella para que pudieran mirarse el uno al otro. Le golpeó el labio inferior con la lengua, respirando más rápido de lo normal, y no dijo una palabra. Acababa de moverse, retirándose de ella casi totalmente un segundo antes de que empujara hacia arriba. Fue un movimiento rápido que hizo gritar a Sakura . Sasuke se congeló.

— ¿Te hago daño? Estas tan apretada. —

Se dio cuenta de sus ojos estaban cerrados. Ella los abrió encontrándose con su intensa mirada. — No. Fue de placer. Dios, Sasuke . Muévete. Por favor. —

Él gruñó. Ella no tenía que decírselo dos veces. Cambió su control sobre ella tomando su culo con las dos manos, sosteniéndola, su cuerpo atrapado entre su ancho pecho y la columna fría, dura, detrás de ella, firmemente. Él se movió entonces, cogiéndola con impulsos más duros.

Sakura se apoderó de la parte superior de sus hombros, sus piernas cerradas estrechamente alrededor de su cintura, mientras la golpeaba rápido y profundo. Las sensaciones eran tan fuertes cuando su polla la golpeaba. Era el placer y el dolor casi al mismo tiempo, tener algo tan grueso como Sasuke moviéndose dentro de ella. Él golpeó nervios que nunca antes supo que tenía. Ella puso su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose contra el respaldo, con los ojos cerrados, cuando un gemido surgió de ella.

Sasuke movió las caderas un poco para frotarse contra su clítoris con cada movimiento. Eso fue suficiente para que el placer explotara a toda marcha. Ella sintió que sus músculos vaginales internos se apretaban, tensando la liberación. Sasuke se quejó en voz alta, su rostro cayendo hacia delante para enterrarse en su hombro y el cuello. Bombeo frenéticamente en ella, un nuevo nivel de éxtasis haciendo que Sakura arañase su ropa de cuero en sus hombros, a sabiendas que sus uñas estaban mordiendo el grueso material, mientras gemía su nombre, casi cantándolo.

Sakura abrió la boca y luego lanzó su propio rostro hacia adelante. Abrió la boca en contra de su camisa, gritando cuando su clímax se apoderó de ella brutalmente, atravesándola, sentía que el placer la desgarraba. Sasuke tiró con fuerza, sus golpes se ajustaron en pequeños movimientos, un gruñido rasgado de sus labios en su piel mientras seguía en ella, viniéndose duro en el interior de su cuerpo. Se sostuvieron uno sobre el otro con fuerza, mientras sus cuerpos cabalgaban los efectos de la pasión de un gran sexo, hasta que Sasuke se calmó totalmente.

Eran dos latidos de corazón sexuales juntos. Su polla palpitaba, igual que las paredes de su coño temblaban, a consecuencia de su rapidito caliente. El único sonido en la habitación era su respiración pesada. Los brazos de Sasuke aflojaron un poco el control sobre su culo, no había hematomas, y estaba segura de que habría golpes, pero a ella no le importaba un comino si las huellas de sus manos enteras quedaran en negro y azul donde se había apoderado de ella, mientras la follaba. Ella los llevaría con orgullo.

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios, en la contemplación que se sentía como si hubiera sido follada casi hasta la extenuación. Siempre se había preguntado acerca de ello, y ahora que sabía que lo había experimentado de primera mano, estaba muy impresionada. Sus brazos se envolvieron más fuerte sobre los hombros mientras inhalaba su aroma, amando ser sostenida en sus brazos y disfrutando que él estaba dentro de ella. El hecho de que él la había hecho correrse más fuerte de lo que lo había hecho en toda su vida, no le pasó desapercibido tampoco.

Sasuke volvió su rostro, acariciando la piel suave debajo de su oreja en la línea de su garganta. — Eres mía—, jadeó contra su piel. — Yo te reclamo, Sakura . Yo estoy vinculado a ti. Tú eres mi corazón y eres todo para mí. Sobreviviremos juntos. No hay nada más que nosotros juntos. A partir de este día en adelante, prometo una nueva vida contigo como mi vinculada. —

Sus palabras la sorprendieron, pero hicieron engrandar su corazón. Giró la cabeza, poniendo espacio suficiente entre ellos para ver su rostro. Cuando levantó la cabeza sus miradas se encontraron, y Sakura tuvo que parpadear para evitar las lágrimas. Levantó su mano alrededor de su cuello para ahuecar su cara, pensando que era muy guapo. Vio la ternura y lo que parecía el amor en sus ojos, mientras se miraban el uno al otro.

— Te amo, Sasuke . Me has hecho la mujer más feliz, y te prometo que voy a hacer todo lo posible para hacerte feliz también. Creo que tengo una idea de a qué has renunciado para estar conmigo, y no puedo creer que te hayas alejado de tu vida como lo hiciste, pero estoy tan condenadamente agradecida de que estamos juntos. Te voy a completar de algún modo siendo la mejor vinculada que haya habido jamás, maldición.

Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba, cuando él sonrió, llegando a sostenerla con un brazo mientras le acarició la mejilla. Sus dedos rozaron la línea de su mandíbula hasta la barbilla, inclinando la cabeza hasta que sus labios estaban a centímetros.

— Sé que vamos a ser felices juntos, y sé que tomé la decisión correcta. Lo único que espero es poder mantenerte a salvo. — Murió su sonrisa. — Nuestra única posibilidad de poder quedarnos juntos es ir a la zona Outlander, pero será muy peligroso. Pensé en tratar de sacarnos del mundo, pues ellos estarán buscándonos en cada punto de control cuando se den cuenta de que te he tomado. Tu perteneces a Daniel de acuerdo a nuestra ley, y si nos capturan te devolverán a él. — Hizo una pausa, la intensidad quemaba en las profundidades azules de sus ojos. —Tú eres mi Sakura vinculada. —

Ella asintió con la cabeza. — Soy tuya, Sasuke . Te pertenezco.

Gruñó en voz baja. — Debemos irnos. — Una pequeña sonrisa burlaba en sus labios. — Ponte la ropa. Siempre me tientas y me haces perder el control. Yo quería esperar hasta que estuviéramos seguros para compartir esto contigo. —

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. — Me alegro de que esto sucediera aquí y ahora. Me dolía por ti, y no tienes idea de lo mucho que he deseado esto. —

— Sé que te he deseado tanto como tú me deseas. Ha sido una tortura resistir la tentación de tomarte tan a menudo como deseaba. — Suavemente la puso en el suelo. — Vístete. Se despertaran pronto, y tenemos que estar en la frontera antes que ellos. —

Se vistió rápidamente, viendo a Sasuke coger los sacos vacíos, llenándolos de suministros alrededor de la habitación, y atar las cuatro bolsas en el vehículo con aspecto de motocicleta más cercano a la puerta. Su corazón latía de miedo y excitación por tener que cruzar la frontera sin ser detectados. El uniforme era de cuero, la camisa y los pantalones eran un poco grandes para ella, pero esperaba que a partir de una distancia pudiera engañar a los guardias pareciendo que era un hombre joven. Sasuke terminó de colocar los suministros en el vehículo de dos ruedas, y se agachó para chequear a los dos hombres. Levantó la cabeza.

— Quédate mientras recupero la mochila del bosque. No te muevas. Si uno de ellos despierta, quiero que lo golpees. — Se puso de pie, caminando hasta la pared y cogió lo que parecía un bastón de mando de un estante. Se dio la vuelta, yendo hacia ella. — Aquí. Golpea la parte trasera de la cabeza, pero no demasiado duro. No quiero que mueran. —

— Yo tampoco. —

Sacudió la cabeza antes de que él se hubiera ido. Custodiaba a los dos hombres en el suelo con un sentimiento de pavor ante la idea de que iban a despertar, no queriendo golpear a ninguno de los dos. Se sentó para ponerse las botas y conseguir estar lista, mientras esperaba y observaba a los guardias. En cuestión de minutos el alivio la sorprendió, cuando Sasuke volvió con su mochila. La sostuvo mientras ella se puso de pie y luego se la entregó.

— Van a abrir la puerta cuando nos vean aproximarnos y usar esto ayudará a ocultarte, el casco es más pequeño del aviso protector de la guardia, si te lo pones. Aférrate a mí con fuerza, Sakura . Si las cosas van mal nosotros huiremos y el territorio que hay allí fuera es muy duro, así que el paseo será difícil. —

Se subió a la moto grande. Ella dudó y se subió en el ancho asiento detrás suyo.

Sasuke le entregó un casco grande. Ella descubrió la correa con bastante facilidad, ya que era similar a los que tenía en su casa, la cara de blindaje se tiñó de un color azul oscuro. Sus brazos envueltos alrededor de Sasuke cuando encendió el motor. Se dio cuenta entonces que había abierto las dos puertas dobles cuando había regresado con su mochila.

— Si nos detienen, no hables. —

— Lo imaginaba, ya que dijiste que se supone que debo ser un chico. —

Una carcajada resonó en Sasuke . — ¿Estás lista, Sakura ? ¿Estás segura de que deseas hacer esto? — Volvió la cabeza.

No podía ver su rostro con el casco teñido encendido, haciendo de sus rasgos no más que una sombra. Eso significaba que él no podía ver su rostro, lo que era una buena cosa, decidió, porque estaba aterrorizada. Ella esperaba que él no pudiera oler eso. Todo lo que había dicho sobre el área Outlander, le indicaba que era tan peligroso como el infierno.

— Estoy segura. Quiero estar contigo, y si esta es la única manera entonces vamos a ir. —

Él se dio la vuelta, levantando su bota, y empujado lentamente el vehículo hacia delante. Ella se sorprendió cuando el motor funcionó en silencio. Sintió la vibración del mismo, pero en realidad no era mucho más de un sonido, excepto un zumbido suave. Sasuke los expulsó del edificio a un camino de tierra que llevaba hacia el muro. Al acercarse, Sakura no pudo ver a su alrededor más que el cuerpo alto y ancho de Sasuke , por lo que se aferró con más fuerza a su cintura.

Sasuke levantó un brazo, señalando a alguien. Sakura cerró los ojos, rezando para que ellos no fueran capturados. La moto se desaceleró, pero no se detuvo, abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver que un guardia estaba allí de pie, sosteniendo la puerta abierta, a medida que pasó por delante. Ella miró al guardia Zorn, pero él no los miraba. Estaba sosteniendo la puerta con una mano y un arma en la otra, mientras escudriñaba la zona a la que se dirigían.

¿Fueron los ataques tan malos que el hombre estaba constantemente en estado de alerta de esa manera? Ese pensamiento envió un escalofrió de miedo a través de Sakura . Estaba a punto de recorrer la zona Outlander por sí misma. ¿Podrá Sasuke mantenerme realmente a salvo? Ella esperaba que sí, aferrándose a él más estrechamente cuando aumentó la velocidad, ya que dio más poder a la máquina.

Unos minutos más tarde, su cuerpo se relajaba. — Está despejado. — Hablaba lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella lo oyera. — Estamos fuera de su alcance, y las patrullas son menos frecuentes. Ahora, sólo tenemos que preocuparnos de los residentes. Nos dirigimos hacia las montañas remotas y la región de la tercera luna. Es difícil llegar a ella sin vehículo, de manera que muchos de los hombres salvajes no van allí, pero he estado allí muchas veces. Creo que es el lugar más seguro, y mejor para vivir. —

— Confío en ti. — Lo decía en serio.

Sasuke los mantuvo a un ritmo rápido, incluso después de que el sol se puso. Sakura se alegró de no poder ver por dónde estaban conduciendo, porque a juzgar por la forma en que su culo se estaba lastimando de tanto golpear y sacudirse en el asiento, el terreno tenía que ser bastante duro. Las horas parecían pasar lentas, hasta que la moto finalmente se desaceleró.

Sasuke la apagó, volvió la cabeza y la miró. Ella disminuyó su dominio sobre él cuando le dio un guiño, escaló fuera, y estiró los brazos y las piernas. Ella misma estaba rígida, después de horas aferrándose a él con fuerza en el duro camino.

— Vamos a tener que caminar el resto del camino, pero estamos cerca. —

Ella se bajó de la silla e hizo un poco de estiramiento por su cuenta. Su culo se sintió entumecido, pero la sensación regresó en pocos minutos, mientras se quedó mirando las tres lunas, todas ellas situadas en las diferentes áreas del cielo nocturno. Brillantes estrellas brillaban en la noche clara. El olor del bosque en Zorn era muy similar al de Tierra, con árboles fuertes y aromas de suciedad. Podía ver las formas de los árboles altos a su alrededor, nada más que sombras de la noche.

— ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué nos rodea? —

— Hay una cueva con agua más adelante, a la cual nos trasladaremos. Sobreviviremos allí y te sentirás muy cómoda. Voy a cuidar bien de ti, Sakura . —

— Sé que lo harás. —

Se volvió y lo vio haciendo algo a la moto. En cuestión de segundos se dio cuenta de que la estaba descargando. Ella se acercó.

— Déjame ayudarte. —

— Tu visión no es tan buena como la mía. Voy a dejarte aquí y llevaré esto dentro, pero no tardaré mucho tiempo. — Levantó los brazos, se quitó el casco y lo puso en el asiento, tomando una profunda bocanada de aire fresco. — No creo que haya nadie cerca, con el viento soplando. Sé que las patrullas golpearon hace apenas unas semanas despejando toda la zona, de modo que nadie volverá por mucho tiempo. Muy pocos de los salvajes se aventuran de esta manera, y cuando lo hagan puedo ejecutarlos. —

— Prefiero ir contigo. No quiero estar sola. —

Dos grandes manos agarraron sus caderas, y se volvió hacia su cara. — Iré más rápido sin ti, y no tardaré. No te dejaría si pensara que estás en peligro. Los suministros son pesados, y tengo que hacer unos cuantos viajes. Tenemos animales salvajes en el Outlander, así que quiero asegurarme de que ninguno de ellos ha tomado la cueva antes de llevarte allí—.

Sakura tragó. — ¿Qué clase de animales? ¿Qué pasa si me atacan mientras te has ido? —

Sasuke se río entre dientes. — No. No les gustan las luces mientras cazan por la noche, así que las dejaré encendidas. Estarás a salvo si te quedas a la luz. Si oyes que algo se acerca, muévete al frente al vehículo y no se acercarán a ti. —

La advertencia la asustaba más que sólo un poco. ¿Qué aspecto tendría la fauna silvestre de Zorn? Si uno de esos killis de mirada asustadiza había sido inofensivo, ella no quería ver algo que no lo era. ¿Cuán peligrosos eran los animales locales? Ella asintió con la cabeza sin embargo, sabiendo que sería valiente aunque le costara. Sasuke había ido a la fuga con ella, dejando su vida, su casa, y su trabajo atrás para quedarse con ella. Lo menos que podía hacer era ser una mujer, y no una cobarde. Enderezó los hombros y forzó una sonrisa, ya que le dijo que él tenía una buena visión nocturna.

— Voy a estar bien. No te preocupes por mí—

Sasuke volvió a reír. — Eres un buen ser humano. —

Si supiera, pensó en silencio, manteniendo su sonrisa en su lugar. La soltó, volvió a la moto, y desató dos de las bolsas de suministros de gran tamaño. Él le dirigió una última mirada, y se alejó en la oscuridad. Sakura esperó hasta que no podía oír su andar suave antes de casi tropezarse con los faros delanteros, mirando la oscuridad a su alrededor con miedo.

Se sentó después de un tiempo en la tierra roja. Sakura estaba asustada, su corazón latía con fuerza, cuando un poco más tarde sonó un gruñido en algún lugar no muy lejano. Esperaba que fuera Sasuke pero ella avanzó hasta el centro de las luces, aunque sólo en caso de que no lo fuera. Minutos más tarde, lo oyó acercarse, sus botas crujieron en la tierra compactada, y vio su gran figura que se acercaba.

— Te dije que no me tomaría mucho tiempo. —

Se puso en pie, sacudiéndose el culo. — ¿Conseguiré ir contigo esta vez? —

— Sí. Puedo llevar las últimas dos bolsas si tú puedes seguirme con tu mochila. ¿Puedes caminar en la oscuridad? Si no puedes ver, haré un tercer viaje para llevarte sobre mis hombros. —

— Lo haré. Oí un gruñido. —

— Fue un obrion. —

— ¿Un qué? —

Sasuke se río entre dientes. — Se parece a un Killis más grande, no son redondos, y comen carne. Son peligrosos, pero yo estoy contigo. —

— Así que ¿no nos atacara? — Ella tenía la esperanza.

Dudó. — No atacará dos veces si se atreve una primera. Yo te protegeré. —

Ella asintió, a sabiendas de que Sasuke era un guerrero grande, y estaba bastante segura de que podría hacerse cargo de todo lo que se escondía allí. Lo vio desatar las otras dos bolsas y luego apagar la luz del vehículo, por lo que la oscuridad los rodeaba. Ella parpadeó un par de veces con sensación de alivio cuando sus ojos se ajustan a ella. No podía ver muy bien, pero la tres lunas eran lo suficientemente brillantes en el cielo claro para que ella pudiera ver los contornos.

— Vamos. —

Ella asintió con la cabeza, después de que la gran figura se pusiera en movimiento delante de ella, y se aseguró de quedarse cerca. Sasuke rápidamente podría cubrir más terreno con sus piernas, pero en cambio, se movió lentamente sólo para que ella pudiera seguirlo a un ritmo más fácil. Viajaron alrededor de unos kilómetros cuesta arriba, antes de que ella viera una gran forma más oscura por delante, que parecía un agujero negro. Cuando Sasuke siguió avanzando, ella asumió que era la entrada de la cueva.

Sasuke se detuvo frente de ella. — No te muevas hasta que yo vuelva después de encender un fuego. Tenía demasiada prisa por traerte aquí para hacerlo antes. —

Ella se sorprendió de que regresara tan rápido. No dijo una palabra, sólo se acercó a ella, se inclinó, y la levantó entre sus fuertes brazos. Ella jadeó un segundo antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Tenía que ser bastante pesada con el peso de su mochila añadido, pero no parecía darse cuenta. Entró en la apertura, y luego todo se volvió oscuro. La luz parpadeaba por delante.

La cueva en la que caminaban era más grande de lo que esperaba, y no podía dejar de mirar a la sala de veinte por treinta metros de altura. Mientras estudiaba la pared del fondo se dio cuenta de que el agua corría por ella hasta desaparecer a lo largo de la parte inferior del suelo, que ella no podía ver en las sombras. Su mirada se centró en la estructura de la roca circular en el centro de la cueva que estaba ardiendo, iluminando suavemente la habitación.

— ¿Tuviste tiempo para construir una hoguera? —

— Te dije que era raro que algunos de los hombres Outlander salieran tan lejos, pero algunos lo hacen. Han construido muchas comodidades en el interior de esta cueva cuando han vivido aquí. Dejaron un montón de leña para quemar cuando las patrullas las despejaron hace semanas, por lo que está mejor de lo que pensé. — Suavemente la puso sobre sus pies.

Ella miró abiertamente a la cueva mientras se quitaba la mochila, pasando al suelo, y sus ojos volvieron a la pared del fondo, donde el agua corría hasta desaparecer en el suelo. Se movió hacia delante, y se dio cuenta de que había una gran brecha entre el fondo de la cueva y la tierra apisonada. Acercó aún más la mirada hacia abajo a una piscina de cuatro metros de ancho.

— El agua no es demasiado profunda, y es seguro bañarse. —

Se giró para encontrar a Sasuke mirándola con rasgos tensos y arrugados. Inclinó la cabeza, mirándolo fijamente, preguntándose qué estaría pensando.

El vaciló. — Tengo que ocultar el vehículo explorador, para que no lo vean si ellos patrullan esta zona de nuevo. No lo espero, pero mejor lo hago por si la circundan de nuevo. No quiero que nos atrapen. — Caminó hacia adelante, mirándola. — Quiero que te bañes mientras esté fuera—

— Está bien. — Ella le guiñó un ojo. — Probablemente tengo una capa de suciedad encima. — Miró hacia abajo a su piel, para ver que estaba llena de polvo del duro viaje en la moto. Elevó su mirada a la suya. — ¿Debo esperarte? — Una sonrisa burlaba sus labios. — Podría lavarte la espalda. —

Un gruñido suave salió de él. — Quiero hacer eso contigo, pero más tarde. Es nuestra noche de vinculación. Quiero que te bañes, y estés desnuda cuando regrese. ¿Puedes montar nuestra cama? —

Su corazón dio un vuelco, cuando ella asintió con la cabeza. — Es como nuestra luna de miel, ¿no? —

Su boca se curvó hacia abajo. — No conozco ese término. —

— Una noche de vinculación significa que vamos a tener un montón de sexo, ¿no?

Una sonrisa floreció. — Sí. —

— Voy a bañarme y colocar una cama, mientras vas a esconder la moto, pero date prisa— Ella le sonrió.

Él señalo la bolsa. — Usa las tres colchonetas que se encuentran allí, para hacer una cama en la esquina. — Señaló un punto en el suelo. Volvió la cabeza para que sus miradas se encontraran otra vez. — Iré rápido, y me gustaría que estuvieras desnuda en la colchoneta cuando regrese. ¿Harás esto por mí? Sé que a las mujeres humanas no les gusta que les digan qué hacer, pero te agradecería si puedes hacer esto por mí. —

Acercándose a él, Sakura llegó a poner su mano en el pecho. — Estaré bañada, desnuda, y extendida sobre la cama esperándote. Yo no soy ella, no soy para nada como ella. — Sakura no quería ni siquiera decir el nombre de Karin .

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. — Lo sé. Volveré. —

**Continuara…**


End file.
